Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart
by Emma Griselda
Summary: [Remake! Based on drama Moon Lovers Scarlet: Ryeo by Jo Yoon-Young! CHAPTER 5 UPDATE] Ketika gerhana matahari total terjadi, seorang wanita yang berasal dari zaman modern, Kagome, kembali ke zaman Heian. Di sana, Kagome jatuh hati pada pangeran ke-4, Sesshomaru, yang membuat orang lain gemetar ketakutan karena julukannya anjing-serigala. SLOW UPDATE!
1. chapter 1

**Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Genre :** Drama, Romance, Fantasy, Historical (?)

 **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini milik penulis, sutradara, serta produser drama korea "Moon Lovers Scarlet Heart: Ryeo" dan SBS. Semua karakter Inuyasha milik Rumiko Takahashi, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari penulisan cerita ini, tulisan ini hanya sebagai hiburan semata.

 **Warn!** Typo(s) **‖** OOC **‖** AU **‖** diksi tidak tepat **‖** dll.

 **Rating :** M

 **Remake! :** Emma Griselda **‖ Beta Reader:** Sky Yuu

* * *

 ** _The love between me and him was so strong and sorrow_**

 ** _And it was dangerous_**

 ** _That was like cactus that hurts each other_**

 ** _As we get close to each other_**

 ** _Now I know, too deep love could bring a sad ending on the contrary_**

* * *

Di sebuah tebing yang di dekatnya terdapat sebuah danau, terlihat ramai oleh pengunjung yang sedang asyik menikmati liburan musim panas. Ramainya suasana di objek wisata tersebut tak bisa lagi dipungkiri, terlihat banyak pengunjung yang berlalu lalang kesana kemari menikmati liburan dengan menaiki perahu, bermain bersama keluarga ataupun orang terkasih, bahkan ada pula yang hanya melakukan piknik di tepi danau.

Seorang wanita membuka kotak _make up_ kecil dari _sling bag_ yang berada di dekatnya. Cermin kecil yang berada di kotak _make up_ tersebut memantulkan sudut bibirnya yang terluka dan meninggalkan noda darah. Wajah wanita itu lusuh, surainya tidak tertata rapi, berantakan. Ia memasukkan kotak _make up_ -nya ke dalam _sling bag_ kembali. Dengan frustrasi ia menenggak sebotol sake yang telah ia bawa sambil duduk di tepi danau. Wanita itu begitu menikmati sake yang ditenggaknya, semua bebannya terasa kembali ringan saat ia menikmati sebotol sake yang hanya tersisa setengah saja.

Pandangannya teralihkan pada seorang pria yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Penampilan pria yang menyerupai seorang tuna wisma dengan beberapa tas jinjing di tangannya itu, terus menatap botol sake yang berada dalam genggaman wanita yang berusia kurang lebih dua puluh lima tahun tersebut. Pria itu juga menginginkan sake yang diminum oleh wanita itu. Menyadari bahwa pria tuna wisma tersebut menginginkan sake darinya, akhirnya wanita itu memberikan sebotol sake _-_ nya pada si pria yang terlihat sudah berusia lebih dari empat puluh tahun. Pria tersebut tersenyum lebar dengan menampilkan sederet giginya yang rapi pada wanita itu ketika ia memberikan sebotol sake tersebut padanya. Pria itu tak segera menerima pemberian wanita itu, ragu-ragu. Wanita besurai hitam acak-acakan itu menyakinkan bahwa sebotol sake itu dia berikan pada pria itu dengan tulus.

Pria itu kembali tersenyum. Ia bangkit dan segera menyambar sebotol sake itu layaknya ikan yang menyambar umpan di kail pancing. Pria itu langsung duduk setelah mendapati sake di tangannya, segera menenggak layaknya ketakutan orang lain akan merampas sake itu darinya. Pria itu duduk di samping wanita itu dengan tenang sambil menikmati sebotol sake _._ Wanita itu memperhatikan pria yang duduk di sampingnya itu keheranan.

Wanita itu menerawang ke depan, pikirannya bergelung di kepalanya, "Tuan," panggilnya pada pria yang duduk di sampingnya, "pernahkah kau ingin tidur selama seratus atau seribu tahun lebih? Semuanya selalu tak ada yang beres dan segalanya itu menjadi kacau, bahkan kau tidak melihat adanya harapan untuk menjadi lebih baik. Kau memberitahu dirimu sendiri bahwa, 'Aku yakin semuanya berjalan dengan baik', tapi kemudian hal lainnya berubah menjadi kacau." Lanjutnya.

Wanita itu mendesah, "Lebih baik aku tidur dan tidak pernah bangun lagi. Aku ingin melupakan segalanya, tapi tidak berhasil."

Laki-laki yang berada di sampingnya hanya menggeser posisi duduknya dan kembali menenggak sake dengan tenang. Wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah danau, dengan tatapan nanar dan pikiran yang kosong.

"Aku ingin melupakan segalanya, tapi ini tidak berhasil." Wanita itu berusaha untuk mencegah agar air mata yang berada di pelupuknya tak membasahi pipinya yang lembut.

"Si brengsek itu yang meninggalkanku dengan tumpukan hutang, sedangkan si jalang itu menipuku dan kabur dengannya. Astaga ..." Wanita itu berdecak tak percaya ketika dirinya yang begitu mudahnya dimanfaatkan oleh orang lain, "Aku seharusnya tidak mudah percaya dengan orang," lanjutnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ia menyesal karena mudah mempercayai sembarang orang.

Air mata yang sudah susah payah ia bendung akhirnya membasahi pipinya. Wanita itu menoleh pada pria itu.

"Tuan, kau tahu itu? Kupikir jika aku tidak berubah," wanita itu terdiam sesaat, "maka orang yang kupercayai dan kusukai tidak akan berubah juga. Tapi, ternyata aku salah. Bagaimana bisa hidupku berubah seperti ini?"

Wanita itu menangis tersedu-sedu dan membenamkan kepalanya dalam kedua kakinya yang ditekuk. Pria yang diajak berbicara oleh wanita itu nampaknya mulai merasakan kantuk, ia menata tas yang ia bawa untuk ia jadikan sebagai bantal untuk tidur.

"Hidupmu tidak bisa berubah, hanya karena kau menginginkannya," jawab pria itu dengan menutup botol sake yang masih sisa sedikit. Ia sibuk mencari tempat yang tersisa dari tas jinjingnya untuk menyimpan sisa sake _,_ "mungkin bila kau mati dan hidup kembali." Lanjut pria itu dengan entengnya, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya dengan tas jinjing yang ia bawa sebagai bantal.

Wanita itu bingung dengan maksud perkataan yang baru dilontarkan oleh laki-laki tersebut.

"Apa?" tanyanya untuk meyakinkan pendengarannya dan menuntut jawaban lebih dari sesosok laki-laki itu.

Pria itu tidak memberikan respon, ia justru tidur. Bukannya menjadi lebih tenang, wanita itu bingung memikirkan maksud perkataan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh pria yang ada di sampingnya. Ia menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri yang mulai depresi sambil menepuk dadanya.

Perhatiannya beralih pada jembatan yang ada tepat di depannya. Ia melihat seorang anak kecil menjulurkan kakinya dari jembatan untuk menaiki sebuah perahu yang tertambat di dekatnya. Wanita besurai hitam itu mengabaikan pemandangan itu, mencoba mengabaikan semuanyanya. Surainya tertiup angin dan ia kembali mendesah untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang sedang kacau. Ia menutup matanya dan mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi halusnya dengan kasar.

Wanita itu kembali menarik napas panjang dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada anak kecil yang mencoba menaiki perahu yang tertambat di dekat jembatan. Anak kecil itu sudah tak berada di tempat semula, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke danau, kemudian kembali pada jembatan tempat anak laki-laki yang berusia kurang lebih lima tahun itu menjulurkan kakinya.

Anak kecil yang dicari oleh wanita itu sudah berada di tengah danau, tenggelam. Namun, tubuh mungilnya tidak mau menyerah begitu saja. Wanita yang mempunyai bekas luka di sudut bibirnya bangkit, matanya melotot tak percaya melihat anak kecil yang berada di tengah danau.

"Oh tidak!"

Wanita itu panik. Ia kebingungan, "Hei, tuan!" panggilnya pada laki-laki yang berada di sampingnya, berusaha mencari bantuan untuk menolong anak kecil yang tidak bisa berenang itu supaya tidak tenggelam.

Pria itu tak mendengar panggilan dari wanita yang sudah panik dari tadi. Wanita itu semakin panik.

"Tidak," ucapnya panik sambil terus mengawasi anak itu, ia membalikkan badan berusaha mengabaikan anak itu, "Tidak, tidak. Aku yakin ada orang lain yang melihat," ucapnya menenangkan dirinya sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, tapi tak ada satu pun orang yang memperhatikan anak tenggelam itu.

Kecemasan wanita itu mulai memuncak, "Pada saat aku masuk ke sana, orang lain pasti akan menyelamatkannya," ia menutup kedua telinganya, mencoba mengabaikan hal itu.

"Kagome, kau tidak perlu menolongnya. Tidak, kau tidak perlu," ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang sudah dikuasai oleh kecemasan, "bahkan bila kau tidak, orang lain akan ..."

"Astaga! Kenapa aku lagi?" teriaknya kesal dengan berlari ke arah danau.

Kagome rasanya ingin merutuk dirinya yang terlalu mempedulikan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri. Ia bingung kenapa harus dirinya lagi yang terlibat dan mengorbankan nyawanya dengan melompat ke danau demi menolong si anak.

 _Byuuurrrrr_

Tubuh Kagome seketika basah oleh air danau, kemeja putih lengan panjang serta _cardigan_ yang dikenakannya sedikit terangkat ketika tekanan dari dalam danau itu menyambutnya. Pria tuna wisma itu membuka matanya perlahan ketika mendengar suara yang sedikit ramai. Orang tua dari anak kecil itu mulai panik setelah mendengar suara seseorang menceburkan dirinya ke dalam danau, berusaha menyelamatkan anak kecil itu.

"Sōta!" teriak seorang ibu pada suaminya, menyadari anaknya yang sudah berada di tengah danau, "Sayang, ini Sōta kita!" wanita itu panik.

"Sōta! Sōta!" teriak ibu itu dengan panik.

"Sōta, tunggu!" sang ayah langsung bergegas menaiki sebuah perahu yang tertambat di dekat jembatan.

Kagome terus berenang mendekat ke arah anak itu. Pria tuna wisma itu melihat sepasang sepatu Kagome yang tertinggal di sampingnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit yang perlahan mulai meredup. Tebing yang mengelilingi danau itu tenggelam dalam bayangan. Gerhana matahari.

Ayah dari anak kecil itu mencoba untuk menaikkan anaknya ke atas perahu dengan dibantu oleh Kagome. Kagome mengatur irama pernapasannya agar stabil. Ayah dari anak kecil itu mencoba menolong Kagome dengan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Pegang tanganku," ujar sang ayah dari anak kecil itu dengan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Baiklah."

Kagome mencoba menggapai uluran tangan itu. Tiba-tiba matanya melotot. Tatapan mata Kagome tertuju pada matahari yang secara perlahan mulai tertutupi oleh gerhana.

"Berpeganglah padaku. Tahan!" Laki-laki itu memperingatkan Kagome.

Kagome tertarik ke dalam danau. Layaknya kekuatan gaib menariknya dari dalam. Kagome mencoba untuk berenang, semakin mencoba ia bergerak, tubuhnya justru semakin tertarik jauh ke dalam danau. Ketika tubuhnya semakin tertarik ke dalam, cahaya matahari mulai tak terlihat lagi oleh Kagome. Air berusaha memasuki area matanya dengan paksa.

Kala matahari hampir secara penuh ditutupi oleh gerhana, ketika tubuh Kagome sudah tak mampu untuk berkutik akan tarikan yang begitu kuat dari dalam, potongan-potongan kenangan menyakitkan yang dimiliki oleh Kagome kembali terputar dengan jelas. Layaknya sebuah film yang biasa ia saksikan saat di bioskop. Kenangan ketika kekasihnya mencium wanita lain yang lokasinya tak jauh dari tempat Kagome berdiri, ia hanya mampu diam, lalu ketika ia menampar wanita yang sudah megkhianatinya.

 _Bagaimana bisa kau lakukan ini padaku?_

Pertanyaan itu terlintas di kepalanya. Wanita yang tadinya Kagome tampar tak terima dan balik menamparnya. Menjambak surai hitamnya yang panjang, dan berkelahi layaknya anak kecil yang berebut mainan.

 _Bagaimana bisa kau lakukan ini padaku?_

Tubuh Kagome sudah tak berdaya dan semakin jatuh ke dalam. Kenangan masa lalunya kembali berputar. Ketika laki-laki yang ia cintai datang padanya, Kagome tengah bertengkar dengan Hana —wanita yang mengkhianatinya. Pada awalnya, Kagome mengira bahwa laki-laki itu akan melerai dan membelanya, nyatanya dugaannya salah. Laki-laki yang selama ini ia cintai sepenuh hati —Yamato— malah balik menyerangnya. Yamato mendorongnya hingga nyaris terjatuh.

"Kau gila?" teriak Yamato padanya, marah.

Kagome mulai menutup matanya perlahan, dan membuka kembali saat kenangan buruk ibu-ibu berlari mengejarnya untuk menagih hutang yang tak pernah ia lakukan. Umpatan-umpatan kekesalan ibu-ibu itu melayang padanya. Kagome hanya mampu berlari tanpa memperhatikan penampilannya kembali, ia hanya berlari sekuat tenaga. Napasnya yang mulai tak beraturan pun menambah sesak dadanya, ia ketakutan menghadapi para ibu yang marah membabi buta itu, sekali lagi Kagome hanya berusaha menghindari kejaran.

Tubuh Kagome semakin tertarik ke dalam danau. Tak ada seorang pun yang berusaha menolongnya. Kekuatan gaib sepertinya bersekokongkol dengan semuanya. Perlahan mata Kagome mulai menutup dan di saat yang bersamaan, gerhana matahari total terjadi. Gelap. Gerhana matahari total itu menarik tubuh Kagome ke dalamnya.

 **—o0o—**

Ketika gerhana secara perlahan mulai meninggalkan matahari, terlihat seorang penunggang kuda yang sedang memacu kudanya diikuti dengan sekelompok orang di belakangnya. _Haori-_ nya terombang-ambing mengikuti gerakan tubuh si pemakai. Si penunggang kuda beserta beberapa orang yang berada di belakangnya tengah menuju Heian- _kyō_. Setengah wajah dari si penunggang kuda yang berada di paling depan tertutupi oleh topeng dan tatapan mata yang tajam.

Ia dan rombongannya yang memakai _montsuki_ dengan _hakama_ serta _haori_ berwarna hitam itu menghentikan langkah perjalanannya sejenak, melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali ketika matahari bersinar seperti sedia kala. Mereka memacu kudanya dengan cepat menapaki jalan yang masih menyisakan salju.

Di sebuah pasar banyak orang berlalu lalang. Keramaian pasar dapat didengar dengan jelas ketika para penjual menawarkan dagangannya pada para pembeli, sebaliknya, para pembeli sibuk menawar harga yang diberikan oleh penjual.

"Itu anjing-serigala! Anjing-serigala!" teriak para warga yang melihat segerombol orang mengenakan _montsuki_ dengan _hakama_ beserta _haori_ berwarna hitam sedang mengendarai kuda.

Debu mulai menutupi pemandangan. Orang-orang sibuk berhamburan dengan heboh hanya untuk menghindari segerombolan orang yang mengenakan _montsuki_ dengan _hakama_ beserta _haori_ berwarna hitam mengendari kuda. Raut wajah-wajah ketakutan dapat dilihat dengan jelas pada wajah para warga yang berada di pasar. Semua menyembunyikan pandangan mereka dari orang yang mereka juluki "anjing-serigala" tersebut.

Terlihat seorang pemuda yang penasaran tentang siapa laki-laki yang dijuluki sebagai "anjing-serigala" itu, mencoba melihat orang tersebut dengan sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Anjing-serigala," gumam pemuda itu sambil bersembunyi di balik meja yang tertutup oleh selendang yang tembus pandang.

Pandangan orang yang dijuluki sebagai "anjing-serigala" itu teralihkan pada sebuah tusuk surai cantik yang terjajar dengan rapi yang dijual oleh salah satu pedagang.

 **—o0o—**

 **Istana Damiwon**

Di sebuah pemandian kerajaan, pangeran ke-10, Kōga, yang memakai ikat kepala terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Cepat, ayo pergi!" teriak Kōga antusias untuk mengajak adiknya, Inuyasha. Ia langsung melompat begitu saja.

"Uwaaa!" senyuman manis terpancar dari wajahnya.

Melihat kakaknya yang begitu menikmati kolam air panas yang tersedia di pemandian kerajaan, pangeran ke-14 langsung membuka bajunya. Otot perutnya terlihat dengan jelas, dan ia juga memperlihatkan otot lengannya dengan bangga, barulah ia melompat menyusul sang kakak.

"Baiklah, aku datang," jawab Inuyasha sambil melompat.

Kedua pangeran ini masuk ke dalam kolam air panas sambil bermain-main riang. Tawa canda mereka menghiasi wajah mereka.

"Inuyasha," panggil Pangeran Kōga, bermain-main dengan riangnya di kolam air panas. Kepulan uap dari air hangat itu tak menghalangi tingkah konyol mereka.

 _"Aniki,"_ Inuyasha mengikuti ke arah mana pun yang diambil oleh kakaknya, Pangeran Kōga.

Tak jauh dari lokasi kolam air panas, terlihat seorang pangeran yang memilih duduk sambil minum sake, untuk sekedar mengawasi kedua adiknya yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil itu. Wajah angkuh pangeran ke-3, Naraku, terlihat dengan jelas bagaimana cara ia menatap orang lain. Lirikan matanya yang tak kalah tajam dari orang yang dijuluki "anjing-serigala".

Datanglah pangeran ketiga belas, Miroku, mengenakan _haori_ hitam tipisnya dengan langkah yang mempesona menuju lokasi pemandian kerajaan. Dari arah yang berlawanan, salah satu pangeran datang ke lokasi yang sama dengan menuruni anak tangga, memperlihatkan badannya yang setengah terbuka. Pangeran kedelapan membenahi jubahnya dengan memakainya secara penuh. Tepat di depan Pangeran Naraku, pangeran kesembilan, Bankotsu, sedang sibuk melatih otot-otot tubuhnya dengan melakukan gerakan _pull-up_ di kolam.

" _Aniki,_ rasakan ini. Kau lihat definisi di sini?" pintanya pada Pangeran Naraku untuk memegang otot bagian lengan yang sudah sangat keras.

Pangeran Naraku hanya tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah Pangeran Bankotsu. Senyum simpul meremehkan sang adik, ia kembali menenggak segelas sake yang tersedia di dekat mejanya, otot-otot bagian perutnya terlihat karena _haori_ yang ia kenakan, sengaja tidak dikaitkan talinya.

"Inuyasha, aku akan pergi sekarang!" teriak Pangeran Kōga meninggalkan Inuyasha yang masih menikmati air hangat.

Pangeran Kōga berlari ke arah kolam yang berada tepat di depan Pangeran Naraku duduk.

 _"Aniki,_ tunggu aku!" teriak Pangeran Inuyasha. Ia bangkit dan mengikuti sang kakak, Kōga.

 _"Aniki!"_ Pangeran Inuyasha kembali berteriak.

Pangeran Kōga tidak menggubris apa yang dikatakan oleh Pangeran Inuyasha, ia terus berjalan. Tak berselang lama, ia menghentikan langkah kakinya, menghampiri Pangeran Inuyasha dan membuat tanda dengan gerakan telunjuk tangan yang ditempelkan tepat dibibirnya. Pangeran Kōga ingin Pangeran Inuyasha diam, dan Pangeran Inuyasha menurut. Dua pangeran yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil itu masuk ke dalam kolam yang bertabur penuh dengan kelopak bunga mawar perlahan. Kepuasan nampak jelas di wajahnya.

Seorang pelayan yang bertugas menuangkan minuman di gelas kecil tak sengaja mengenai tangan Pangeran Naraku. Pangeran ketiga itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada jari telunjuknya yang tersiram minumannya walaupun hanya sedikit. Ia langsung menatap tajam pada pelayan yang bertugas, mengangkat tangan untuk memukul pelayan yang lalai dalam melaksanakan tugas. Saat hendak memukul pelayan itu, Pangeran kedelapan mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan memanggilnya.

 _"Aniki!"_ panggil pangeran kedelapan, Pangeran Hōjō.

"Apakah saudara keempat kita belum tiba di sini? Dia harus mandi, jika dia akan menghadiri ritual keagamaan," lanjut Pangeran Hōjō.

"Apakah dia pernah melakukan kegiatan seperti yang kita lakukan?" Pangeran Naraku menanggapinya dengan pedas, "Tak perlu repot memikirkannya. Itu bisa membuat sakit kepala saja!" lanjutnya dengan menuangkan minumannya dari teko yang berada di sampingnya. Pelayan yang tadi sempat akan dipukul oleh Pangeran Naraku berpamitan dengan mengambil langkah mundur.

"Bukankah kau tahu sendiri Hōjō itu seperti apa? Dia selalu mencemaskan orang lain," sahut Pangeran Bankotsu pada Pangeran Naraku.

Pangeran Hōjō tersenyum manis mendengar apa yang baru dilontarkan oleh adiknya, ia memasuki kolam bertabur bunga mawar itu perlahan.

"Hanya Sesshōmaru yang lahir di tahun yang sama denganku. Setidaknya aku harus peduli terhadapnya," jawab Pangeran Hōjō dengan tersenyum.

"Ini pertama kalinya Sesshōmaru _aniki_ akan menghadiri ritual keagamaan, 'kan? Aku ingin tahu apakah Yang Mulia mempunyai alasan tertentu menyuruh dia datang," Pangeran Miroku berjalan mendekat dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk beberapa waktu, kemudian ia melepaskan _haori-_ nya dan memperlihatkan badannya yang tak kalah berotot dengan saudara-saudaranya yang lain.

Pangeran Miroku berjalan mendekat ke arah dua pelayan yang berdiri berjaga di dekat pintu sambil membungkukkan badannya. Ia mendekat pada dua pelayan itu.

"Gunakan uap saat mencucinya, jangan sampai keriput," pintanya pada kedua pelayan itu dengan mengumbar senyum manisnya.

Dua pelayan yang baru saja diberikan tugas oleh Pangeran Miroku itu berjalan mundur dengan posisi kepala tetap menunduk. Pangeran Miroku memasuki kolam yang penuh dengan kelopak bunga itu dengan tersenyum.

"Miroku!" panggil Pangeran Kōga.

"Apakah kau dengar bahwa saudara keempat kita telah membantai keluarganya di Asuka?" tanya Pangeran Kōga, Pangeran Naraku yang mendengar langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya, "mereka bilang itu sangat brutal, dia seperti serigala pembunuh manusia," lanjut Pangeran Kōga dengan menirukan lolongan suara serigala.

"Kau tidak boleh mempercayai rumor seperti itu. Semua penjahat di negara ini bahkan tidak membahas hal-hal seperti itu," komentar Pangeran Miroku yang tak mempercayai rumor tak berdasar.

"Semua pengunjung dari Asuka mengatakan begitu. Rumor itu pasti benar," jawab Pangeran Kōga dengan yakin.

Pangeran Inuyasha melatih otot-otot tubuhnya seperti yang dilakukan oleh Pangeran Bankotsu tadi. Pangeran Hōjō mengalihkan perhatiannya pada adiknya yang mulai berdebat mengenai rumor pangeran keempat, Sesshōmaru.

"Itu hanyalah rumor," sahut Pangeran Inuyasha, "bagaimana dia bisa mengalahkan pemerintah sendirian? Bagaimana dengan tentara setempat? Bahkan keterampilan seni bela diri belum tentu berhasil. Lagipula, Sesshōmaru _aniki_ tidak pernah memiliki guru yang mengajarinya seni bela diri," jelas Pangeran Inuyasha panjang lebar.

Pangeran Kōga menatap pangeran Inuyasha dengan wajah yang serius, " Inuyasha, kau dan Sesshōmaru memiliki ibu yang sama. Kau tidak pernah tahu kapan kau akan berubah menjadi serigala," ejek Pangeran Kōga menutup kedua matanya, kembali menirukan lolongan seekor serigala.

Inuyasha yang tak mau kalah dari kakaknya yang bersikap sedikit merendahkannya itu, dengan menirukan suara anjing yang menggonggong pada tuannya dan memberikan cakaran pada tangannya.

Pangeran Naraku membanting gelas, "Tutup mulutmu!" bentaknya.

Pangeran Inuyasha dan juga Pangeran Kōga mengalihkan pandangannya pada Pangeran Naraku dengan sedikit ketakutan.

"Lalu, aku juga lahir dari rahim yang sama dengan saudara keempat kita. Apakah aku juga bukan manusia?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal, tatapan Pangeran Naraku menuntut jawaban Pangeran Kōga.

Hening.

Semuanya terdiam, tak ada yang berani menjawab pertanyaan Pangeran Naraku.

Pangeran Hōjō menghembuskan napas, "Leluconnya terlalu keras." Pangeran Hōjō mencoba menenangkan kakaknya yang mulai naik darah. Pangeran Kōga dan juga Pangeran Inuyasha menenggelamkan kepala mereka ke dalam kolam secara perlahan, ketakutan akan murka Pangeran Naraku.

"Aku akan berbicara dengannya nanti. Tolong jangan diambil hati," lanjut Pangeran Hōjō.

"Pangeran keempat akan kembali ke Asuka setelah ritual keagamaan berakhir. Jika Raja mendengar omong kosong ini, maka aku takkan diam saja. Apa kalian mengerti?" tegas Pangeran Naraku memperingatkan pada adik-adiknya.

Tatapan matanya yang tajam beredar melihat satu per satu wajah adik-adiknya. Kembali hening. Mereka mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan tajam Pangeran Naraku.

 _"Aniki,_ haruskah kita membuat taruhan pada siapa yang bisa mengapung paling lama di air? Ayo kita pergi ke kolam luar!" ajak Pangeran Kōga, ia kemudian berlari ke kolam air panas.

"Kōga, cukup! Aku bilang berhenti!" teriak Pangeran Hōjō mencoba menghentikan adiknya.

Pangeran Kōga nampaknya tidak mengindahkan peringatan yang diberikan oleh sang kakak. Ia terus berlari ke kolam air panas.

 _Byuuurrrrr_

Pangeran Inuyasha dan Pangeran Miroku bangkit, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Pangeran Kōga yang baru saja menikmati pemandian kolam air panas.

 _"Aniki,_ jika kau memberiku satu kesempatan, aku bisa membuatnya untuk diam agar ia tak cari masalah lagi," pinta Pangeran Inuyasha pada Pangeran Hōjō.

"Sudah, tak apa-apa," jawab Pangeran Hōjō.

Mendengar jawaban dari sang kakak, Pangeran Inuyasha cembrut. Membuat ekspresi lucu di wajahnya.

 _"Aniki!_ Cepat kemari!" teriak Pangeran Kōga mengajak para pangeran yang lain untuk ikut bergabung dengannya di kolam air panas.

Pangeran lainnya hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman atas ajakan Pangeran Kōga tersebut.

"Inuyasha! Datanglah sekarang!"

Tepat setelah Pangeran Kōga menceburkan dirinya kembali ke kolam air panas, muncullah seorang wanita dari dalam kolam secara tiba-tiba. Wanita itu mengenakan pakaian tradisional —kimono— zaman Heian. Tidak ada yang langsung menyadari kehadiran wanita misterius itu. Ia terkseiap kaget seolah ia baru saja dari tidur dengan mimpi buruk yang terus mengejarnya.

Wanita itu bangkit, menutup matanya. Menghapus air dari kolam hangat yang bersaing untuk memasuki matanya. Wanita itu membuka matanya perlahan, mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling tempat yang terasa asing untuknya. Sebuah tempat yang sekelilingnya dipenuhi dengan uap.

 _"Tempat apa ini?"_ batin wanita misterius itu —Kagome, _"ah, aku pasti masih hidup. Syukurlah, benar-benar melegakan,"_ Kagome menghembuskan napas lega sambil memegang dadanya.

Pangeran Kōga berenang mundur, merasakan ada sesuatu yang mencoba menghalanginya. Kepalanya merasakan terbentur sesuatu. Pangeran Kōga membalikkan badannya. Di saat yang sama, Kagome yang berdiri itu juga membalikkan badannya.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Pangeran Kōga maupun Kagome sama-sama menjerit dengan keras karena kaget.

Pangeran Kōga dengan refleks berenang ke belakang, "Hei, kau ... kau ..." Pangeran Kōga tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Para pangeran lainnya berpaling ke arah mereka dan sama-sama terkejut melihat kehadiran seorang wanita di kolam pemandian kerajaan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya dengan mata melotot dan menuding wanita misterius —Kagome— yang muncul secara tiba-tiba dari dalam kolam air panas.

Kagome melotot pada Pangeran Kōga. Surai hitamnya yang panjang itu basah.

"Kenapa ada wanita di sini ..." tanyanya tak percaya melihat sesosok wanita yang berada di depannya.

 _"Aniki! Aniki!"_ teriak Pangeran Kōga memanggil pangeran yang lain. Wajah Kagome terlihat panik dan kebingungan sendiri melihat sekeliling tempat yang terasa asing beserta orang-orang yang tak dikenalinya itu.

 _"Aniki! Aniki! Aniki!"_ teriak Pangeran Kōga sambil mencoba berlari menaiki tangga untuk menuju kolam yang bertabur bunga. Ia mencoba memberitahukan kehadiran wanita itu kepada saudara-saudaranya dengan teriakan karena ada seorang gadis yang mencoba untuk mengintip para pangeran yang sedang mandi untuk ritual.

Sementara Kagome kebingungan sendiri, Pangeran Hōjō terlihat lebih kaget mendapati seorang wanita yang berada di kolam hangat. Akhirnya, Kagome beradu tatap dengan seorang wanita yang terlihat seperti seorang pelayan bersembunyi di balik bebatuan di dekat kolam hangat.

Pelayan itu mengisyarakatkan pada wanita misterius tersebut untuk segera keluar dari kolam air panas sambil berbisik memanggilnya, _"Hime-sama, hime-sama ..."_

"Aku?" tanya Kagome. Ia kebingungan kenapa seorang pelayan memanggilnya, kenapa ia harus dipanggil dengan sebutan _"hime-sama"._

"Apa ini?" ujar Pangeran Inuyasha tak percaya, _"Aniki, aniki!"_ teriaknya menuding ke arah wanita misterius —Kagome. Pangeran Bankotsu berlari ke arah Pangeran Inuyasha, untuk melihat lebih dekat.

"Ini seorang gadis!" teriak Pangeran Inuyasha.

Mendengar teriakan dari Pangeran Inuyasha, wanita itu menoleh. Sedangkan pelayan wanita yang bersembunyi di balik bebatuan terus memanggil Kagome yang basah kuyup itu untuk segera keluar dari situ.

 _"Hime-sama!"_ bisik pelayan wanita yang bersembunyi di balik bebatuan yang surainya diikat dengan rapi

"Apa ada orang di sana?" teriak Pangeran Naraku marah setelah melihat seorang wanita tak dikenal berada di kolam. Ia memanggil para pengawal yang berjaga di luar untuk menangkap Kagome.

Mendengar itu, Kagome langsung berusaha melarikan diri dari tempat asing yang dipenuhi oleh kepulan uap. Ia berusaha berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk menghampiri pelayan yang bersembunyi di balik bebatuan. Ia ketakutan.

"Hei, berhenti di situ!" teriak Pangeran Kōga memperingatkan. Karena Kagome tidak mengindahkan peringatannya, Pangeran Kōga langsung berlari dan menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam air panas, berniat untuk memburunya.

"Kau berani memata-matai para pangeran?" teriak Pangeran Kōga yang terjatuh berkali-kali saat hendak mengejar Kagome.

Pangeran lainnya nampaknya tidak ada yang mengenali wajah Kagome yang muncul secara tiba-tiba dari dalam kolam air panas. Kagome berhasil melarikan diri dengan melewati jalan setapak yang berada di dekat bebatuan itu.

"Kimiko ..." gumam Pangeran Hōjō melihat kepergian wanita misterius itu

Kagome terus ditarik oleh seorang pelayan wanita yang tak dikenalnya memasuki sebuah gua untuk segera pergi.

"Apa yang kita lakukan sekarang? Kau dalam masalah," gerutu pelayan wanita itu, "cepat _hime-sama._ Kita harus pergi," lanjut pelayan itu sambil terus menyeret Kagome.

Pelayan itu melihat wanita misterius yang bernama Kimiko menghentikan langkah kakinya, ia memegang kepalanya. "Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk melakukan ini. Cepat!" protes pelayan itu.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya pelayan itu dengan cerewet pada Kagome, hingga akhirnya mereka keluar dari gua yang menghubungkan antara pemandian terbesar di Heian- _kyō_ dan pemandian khusus pangeran di istana.

Kagome semakin merasa sakit kepala mendengar ocehan dari pelayan wanita yang tidak dimengertinya, pelayan itu terus menyeretnya tanpa memperhatikan keadaannya.

"Kau tidak keluar begitu lama. Aku tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang salah. Para pangeran sudah mulai mandi, aku bahkan tidak bisa pergi mencarimu. Ini gila! Ayo cepat! Ayo pergi!" pelayan wanita itu terus menyeret Kagome, tanpa memperhatikan Kagome yang dari tadi kebingungan ke mana mereka akan pergi. Kagome tidak bisa fokus karena kondisi jalanan yang mereka lalui dipenuhi dengan bebatuan.

Pelayan wanita itu menghentikan langkah kakinya, menoleh ke arah wanita yang terus diseretnya melewati jalan yang penuh bebatuan, "Ah, kau baik-baik saja 'kan, _hime-sama?"_

Kagome mengambil napas dengan perlahan, oksigen terasa berat untuk dihirupnya. Ia menatap wanita yang berada di hadapannya dengan seksama.

 _"Hime-sama? Pangeran? Ini aneh. Bagaimana bisa aku berakhir di sini?"_ batin Kagome kebingungan.

"Ayo!" ajak pelayan wanita itu besurai panjang yang diikat rapi.

"Tunggu," jawab Kagome, surainya yang berwarna hitam itu mulai mengering. Ia memegangi kepalanya kembali.

"Aku ..." wanita misterius itu mendesah, terasa berat, "kau mengenalku?" tanyanya dengan terengah-engah.

"Apa?" respon yang refleks ditunjukkan oleh pelayan itu. Ia keheranan melihat sifat aneh yang ditunjukkan oleh _hime-sama._ Namun, ekspresi yang tergambar dengan jelas di wajah sang _hime_ tidak berbohong. Nampaknya, sang _hime_ benar-benar lupa dengan tempat apa itu.

"Ini tidak terlihat seperti danau. Apa yang aku lakukan di sini?" Kagome kembali bertanya, kimono berlapisnya serta jubahnya mulai menari karena angin.

 _"Hime-sama_ ..." rengek sang pelayan ketakutan, ia menatap ekspresi wajah sang _hime_ dengan seksama, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sang _hime_. Ia melakukannya berulang, namuan ekspresi itu tetap sama, "apa maksudmu, kau tidak tahu di mana ini? Ini area pemandian terbesar di Heian- _kyō."_

Kagome melihat ke sekeliling tempat itu dan semakin kaget melihat beberapa orang yang sedang mandi dengan memakai pakaian tradisional zaman Heian. Area pemandian itu dipenuhi dengan orang-orang yang sibuk membersihkan diri.

 _"Apa ini? aku benar-benar sudah meninggal. Jadi, tempat ini ..."_ batin Kagome dengan mengedarkan pandangannya sekeliling lalu tersenyum, _"alam baka?"_

Wanita yang mengenakan kimono berlapis dan jubah itu pun jatuh pingsan karena _shock._

 _"Hime-sama!"_ teriak sang pelayan kebingungan. Orang yang berada di dekatnya langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

 **—o0o—**

 **Istana Heian**

Pangeran keempat, Sesshōmaru, bersama para pengawalnya yang keturunan dari keluarga Minamoto akhirnya telah tiba di depan gerbang Istana Heian. Para pengawal yang berada di depan gerbang langsung memberikan hormat pada Pangeran Sesshōmaru dan rombongannya. Pangeran Sesshōmaru mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas, memberikan sebuah tanda untuk berhenti sejenak menunggu penjaga gerbang istana untuk membukakannya.

"Buka pintunya!" perintah seorang pengawal yang berdiri di samping gerbang utama istana.

Para penjaga gerbang istana kerajaan langsung membukakan gerbang utama untuk Pangeran Sesshōmaru. Pangeran Sesshōmaru membuka penutup kepala yang ada pada jubahnya.

"Saya tidak akan mengawal Anda lagi, Pangeran. Setelah ritual selesai, jangan menunda dan langsung kembali ke Asuka! Anda telah diadopsi oleh Keluarga Minamoto, berarti Anda juga adalah anggota dari keluarga Minamoto, jadi jangan lupakan itu. Tolong tegakkan nama keluarga kita di hadapan raja," ucap kepala pengawal yang merupakan anggota keluarga Minamoto panjang lebar pada Pangeran Sesshōmaru.

 _"Hmmph,_ kau bilang adopsi? Keluarga angkat? Kukira selama ini aku dijadikan sandera oleh kalian," sindir Pangeran Sesshōmaru dengan tersenyum sinis lalu memacu kudanya masuk ke dalam istana.

Pangeran Sesshōmaru masuk ke dalam istana seorang diri dengan menunggangi kudanya. Gerbang istana pun ditutup. Setelah memastikan Pangeran Sesshōmaru masuk ke dalam istana, kepala pengawal itu memacu kudanya untuk pergi meninggalkan area Istana Heian. Dengan sigap, Pangeran Sesshōmaru turun dari kuda yang ditungganginya dari Asuka menuju Istana Heian, berjalan mendekati salah satu pengawal istana yang berada tepat di hadapannya.

Tatapannya tajam, ia akhirnya mendengus kesal mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh keluarga Minamoto beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ia kemudian kembali mendekati kudanya dan menarik pedangnya yang terikat pada pelana, mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pedang itu, dan langsung menebas seekor kuda yang ia tunggangi tadi.

Kaluarga Minamoto yang memutuskan untuk pulang ke Asuka, menghentikan langkahnya setelah mendengar jeritan suara kuda yang merintih kesakitan akibat ditebas oleh Pangeran Sesshōmaru. Noda darah terciprat ke wajah Pangeran Sesshōmaru yang tertutup oleh topeng di sebelah kiri dan juga noda darah itu yang ada di ujung pedang pun masih dapat tercium aroma anyirnya. Pedang itu terpantul oleh cahaya matahari, noda darah yang membekas perlahan menetes ke tanah. Semua pengawal istana yang melihat kejadian tersebut langsung melotot kaget atas apa yang dilakukan oleh Pangeran Sesshōmaru. Para pengawal istana yang menyaksikan kebengisan Pangeran Sesshōmaru, langsung gemetar ketakutan.

Seorang pria berdiri di atas benteng istana memandang Pangeran Sesshōmaru dan seekor kuda yang sudah terbaring tak bernyawa tepat di halaman istana. Pria itu memiliki wajah yang sama dengan seorang pria tuna wisma yang ditemui oleh Kagome di danau.

"Kau tidak dapat menggunakan pedangmu di dalam istana," seorang kepala pengawal istana memperingatkan Pangeran Sesshōmaru dengan gugup.

Sepatah kata pun tidak terucap dari bibir Pangeran Sesshōmaru. Dengan santainya, ia menyerahkan pedangnya pada kepala pengawal itu sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Haruskah saya siapkan kuda untuk kembali ke sana?" tanya kepala pengawal itu gugup —ketakutan.

Pangeran Sesshōmaru mendesah dan alisnya sebelah kanan terangkat, "Aku tidak akan kembali," jawab Pangeran Sesshōmaru.

Pangeran Sesshōmaru berjalan memasuki istana dengan menghapus noda darah yang masih menempel di wajahnya dengan kasar. Tatapannya yang tajam menghiasi wajah tampannya, kemudian ia melanjutkan langkah kakinya untuk memasuki area istana. Pria yang berdiri di atas benteng istana mengamati Pangeran Sesshōmaru dengan tajam. Pria itu adalah ahli perbintangan kekaisaran yang begitu dipercaya oleh kaisar. Setelah memasuki Gerbang Keselarasan Tertinggi, Pangeran Sesshōmaru menghentikan langkah kakinya, dan berdiri tepat di Balairung Utama.

 _"Aku tidak akan kembali. Tidak akan kubiarkan diriku kembali ke Asuka sebagai sandera,"_ batin Pangeran Sesshōmaru sambil memandangi bangunan yang berada tepat di hadapannya —Balairung Utama. Surai panjangnya diikat dan ditusuk menggunakan tusuk surai khas para anggota keluarga kekaisaran berwarna perak sedikit terhempaskan oleh angin.

 **—o0o—**

Kagome akhirnya terbangun. Perlahan, ia membuka kedua matanya. Pada awalnya, pandangannya kabur. Namun, lambat laun menjadi lebih jelas. Kagome mendapati dirinya di sebuah ranjang di tempat yang begitu asing untuk dirinya, semuanya terlihat kuno. Kepala Kagome diperban.

 _Uhukk uhukk uhukk_

Seorang wanita mengenakan kimono khas aristokrat tengah duduk di kursi dekat ranjang Kimiko terbatuk-batuk. Wajah wanita itu pucat, sakit-sakitan. Ia duduk bersama seorang pelayan wanita —Kikyō, yang tadi menyeret sekaligus menolong Kagome— menunggu Kagome terbangun dari pingsan. Sekali lagi, Kagome mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Mungkin yang dilihatnya hanyalah ilusi, ia mencoba melihat wanita yang duduk di kursi itu lebih dekat agar ia bisa mengklarifikasi apakah yang dilihatnya sebuah ilusi atau bukan.

"Aargh!" Kagome merintih kesakitan saat hendak berdiri, rasa sakit yang ada di kepalanya terasanya berdenyut-denyut.

"Kimiko!" teriak wanita yang terbatuk-batuk itu dengan panik. Surainya tertata dengan rapi karena disanggul dan dibubuhi beberapa ornamen sederhana yang terlihat elegan. Wanita itu hendak berdiri dan dibantu oleh Kikyō untuk berjalan mendekat ke arah Kagome.

Kagome melepas perban yang melilit kepalanya. Ia melihat perban yang baru ia lepas dengan heran. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya, pikiran itu yang kini hinggap di kepalanya, Kikyō terlihat senang ketika mendapati Kagome sudah terbangun, ia tersenyum lebar.

"Akhirnya, Kimiko _hime-sama_ terbangun juga," ucap Kikyō dengan riang.

Kagome terdiam, ia menatap pakaian tradisional yang dikenakan oleh dua orang yang berada di depannya. Kimono yang mereka kenakan sungguh berbeda, terlihat kuno namun anggun.

 _"Argh!"_

Kagome kembali merasakan sakit pada kepalanya.

"Apakah kau masih merasakan sakit?" tanya wanita yang mengenakan kimono kaum aristokrat zaman Heian dengan khawatir.

"A-apa aku terluka parah?" tanya Kagome pada dua orang yang berada di hadapannya.

"Jangan bahas itu! Kau terjatuh begitu keras. Saya kira kepalamu akan pecah. Kau tahu betapa khawatirnya Ayumi _-sama_?"

Kagome menatap wanita yang dipanggil Ayumi- _sama_ oleh pelayan itu.

"Kimiko ..." panggil Ayumi- _sama._

"Maaf," potong Kagome, "Kenapa kalian selalu memanggilku Kimiko? Namaku Kagome Higurashi," terang Kagome. Dua wanita yang berada di hadapannya kebingungan mendengar penjelasan darinya.

"Apa?" tanya Ayumi- _sama_ bingung.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku 'Kimiko' atau _'hime-sama'_? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku dipanggil dengan sebutan itu," jawab Kagome kebingungan.

Ingatannya terputar begitu saja ketika ia selesai menjawab pertanyaan dari seorang wanita di hadapannya yang bernama Ayumi _-sama_. Ingatan ketika ia tenggelam di danau.

"Ah, benar. Aku sudah meninggal," katanya sambil tersenyum. Dia merasa konyol saat mengingat kenangan itu.

"Kau tidak meninggal. Kau hampir meninggal," ucap Kikyō mengklarifikasi.

"Aku tidak meninggal?" Kagome kaget mendengar pernyataan dari Kikyō. Lagi-lagi, dua orang yang berada di depannya kebingungan dengan maksud ucapannya. Kagome langsung mencubit dirinya sendiri, ia ingin mengetes apakah ia benar-benar sudah meninggal atau belum.

"Oh!" Kagome merintih kesakitan setelah mencubit lengannya sendiri. Ia mendapati dirinya memang belum meninggal dan tidak sedang bermimpi juga. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan yang terdapat furnitur tradisional. Kagome langsung bangkit, berlari keluar dari kamar dan tersentak kaget ketika melihat rumah itu adalah bangunan tradisional, rasa takut dan cemas menggerogotinya perlahan, ia langsung berlari menuju halaman dan tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkah kakinya yang berlari tanpa mengenakan alas kaki. Ia melihat banyak pelayan yang sedang mengerjakan tugas masing-masing dan para pelayan yang sedang lewat langsung membungkuk memberikan hormat padanya.

Kagome mengedarkan pandangannya ke sisi kiri bangunan yang terletak dekat dengan ruangan yang digunakan ia beristirahat tadi. Pelayan yang melihat Kagome pun langsung membungkuk hormat. Ia membalikkan badan, menatap kembali bangunan tempat ia keluar beberapa saat yang lalu, kemudian ia memegang kepalanya dengan bingung. Napasnya tak beraturan, dan kepalanya kembali berdenyut. Ia menutup matanya sejenak, dan membuka kedua matanya lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua pelayan yang sedang bekerja. Para pelayan yang melihat itu langsung kebingungan dengan sikap tuannya yang terlihat aneh.

 _"Ini bukan mimpi. Jika aku tidak meninggal, dimana aku?"_ batin Kagome kebingungan.

"Kimiko!" panggil Ayumi _-sama_ keluar dari kamar dibantu oleh Kikyō untuk berjalan. Kagome membalikkan badan, melihat Ayumi _-sama_ yang berjalan dengan susah payah dibantu oleh Kikyō.

"Kimiko!" Ayumi _-sama_ memanggilnya lagi.

Kagome hanya terdiam dan merasakan napasnya sesak karena kebingungan. Ketakutan terasa mencekik lehernya perlahan.

"Panggilkan tabib istana sekarang!" perintah Ayumi- _sama_ pada Kikyō khawatir.

"Ya," jawab Kikyō dengan patuh.

"Dimana tempat ini?" tanya Kagome panik, ia memegang kedua lengan Ayumi- _sama_ dengan erat. Mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Kagome, Kikyō menghentikan langkahnya dan sedikit menoleh ke arah Kagome yang nampak kebingungan.

"Tidak, tidak ... Aku siapa?" Kagome kembali bertanya pada Ayumi- _sama_.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengingat sama sekali? Namamu Kimiko, Ki-mi-ko. Aku sepupu keenammu, Ayumi." Terang Ayumi- _sama_ , ia mengira Kagome tidak dapat mengingat sama sekali.

 _"Kimiko? Aku Kimiko?"_ Kagome membatin dengan bingung.

Setelah menyadari sesuatu yang ia rasa tidak masuk akal, ia menutup mulutnya.

 _"Apa jangan-jangan ... Rohku masuk ke dalam tubuh orang lain? Apa aku terjebak di dalam tubuh seseorang yang bernama Kimiko?"_ Kagome masih menutup mulutnya, ia merasa ketakutan dan cemas.

Ayumi- _sama_ memegang tangan Kimiko dengan lembut, "Pikirkan dengan cermat. Lihat aku baik-baik. Kau berada di Heian- _kyō_ sekarang. Ini adalah rumah pangeran kedelapan, Hōjō."

"Heian- _kyō_?" Kagome terdiam sejenak, "Heijō- _kyō_ , Nagaoka- _kyō_ , dan Heian- _kyō_ ... Lalu ini Heian- _kyō_ yang itu?" tanya Kagome meyakinkan.

"Apa kau ingat sekarang? Ya, ini Heian- _kyō_ yang itu."

"Hah!" Kagome kaget, ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Ayumi- _sama_. Ia kembali panik, "Lalu, sekarang ... siapa rajanya?"

"Yang Mulia yang mendirikan negeri ini," jawab Ayumi- _sama_ yang ikut kebingungan melihat sikap Kimiko yang tidak seperti biasanya, tidak seperti Kimiko yang dikenalnya.

 _"Yang Mulia yang mendirikan Heian? Apa mungkin ..."_ batin Kagome mencoba menggali ingatan tentang sejarah negara Jepang.

"Kaisar Inu no Taisho?!" tanya Kagome dengan berteriak saat menyebut nama kaisar.

 **—o0o—**

 **Balairung Keselasaran Abadi**

Kaisar Inu no Taisho tengah duduk di singgasananya. Ia mengadakan audiensi bersama para menterinya yang juga dihadiri oleh para pangeran, kecuali pangeran Sesshōmaru yang tidak ikut serta dalam jalannya audiensi. Tatapan Kaisar Inu no Taisho tajam, ia sedang marah. Tak berselang lama ia melemparkan sangkar burung yang di dalamnya terdapat seekor burung berwarna hitam sudah terkapar tak berdaya.

"Ini adalah burung yang mencicipi makanan putra mahkota pagi tadi. Ini terjadi bahkan sebelum burung itu menelan satu gigitan. Ini keberuntungan besar bahwa putra mahkota tidak sarapan karena ia merasa tidak lapar," terang Totosai, ahli perbintangan sekaligus orang kepercayaan Kaisar Inu no Taisho. Semua yang hadir dalam audiensi hanya menundukkan kepala dan terdiam, begitu pula dengan para pangeran.

"Kenapa tidak ada tanggapan?" tanya Kaisar Inu no Taisho geram, "tangkap orang yang berusaha membunuh putra mahkota!" perintah Kaisar Inu no Taisho yang sudah tak mampu menahan amarah.

"Kita harus cari tahu kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi. Apa yang akan berubah jika kita hanya menangkap pelakunya saja?" salah satu menteri, Jaken, yang berdiri di dekat Pangeran Naraku akhirnya membuka mulutnya untuk menanggapi sang kaisar.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kaisar Inu no Taisho.

"Bukankah seharusnya putra mahkota berperilaku sebagai putra mahkota?" kata Jaken.

Di saat yang sama, pangeran pertama —Nakashimaru— yang merupakan putra mahkota datang. Ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh slah satu menteri mengenai dirinya di depan pintu. Beberapa pengawal yang menjaga pintu Balairung Keselarasan Abadi membungkuk hormat pada putra mahkota.

"Pada pertemuan majelis ... Dia hanya menerima salam dari utusan asing lalu pergi. Putra mahkota biasanya cuma ada di medan pertempuran atau mengunjungi pemandian air panas. Apa Anda tahu bahwa ada rumor ... kalau putra mahkota mengidap penyakit tak tersembuhkan?" kata Menteri Jaken itu pada kaisar, para pangeran hanya bisa saling melirik. Tatapan Kaisar Inu no Taisho dan juga Totosai tertuju pada sang menteri.

"Oleh karena itu, saya membuat permintaan untuk Anda, harap lengserkan pangeran pertama Nakashimaru dari posisi putra mahkota. Saya memohon pada Anda untuk menobatkan putra mahkota yang baru," tegas Menteri Jaken. Pangeran Nakashimaru yang mendengar permintaan sang menteri dari luar hanya bisa menahan amarahnya.

"Apa kalian semua setuju dengannya?" kaisar bertanya pendapat para pangeran yang hadir dalam audiensi, "Katakanlah. Siapa diantara kalian, yang kalian pikir lebih pantas mengisi posisi itu jika bukan putara mahkota yang sekarang?!" tambah Kaisar Inu no Taisho.

Para pangeran hanya diam tak berani berkutik apalagi untuk menjawab pertanyaan kaisar yang sudah dipenuhi dengan amarah.

"Harap tarik kembali perkataan itu, Yang Mulia. Tidak ada di antara kami yang ingin menjadi Putra Mahkota," kata Pangeran Hōjō berlutut di depan Kaisar Inu no Taisho.

"Benar, Yang Mulia. Harap tarik kembali perkataan Anda," timpal Pangeran Miroku ikut berlutut di samping Pangeran Hōjō.

"Harap tarik kembali perkataan Anda, Yang Mulia." Pangeran Naraku membenarkan perkataan dua saudaranya. Mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Pangeran Naraku, sang menteri yang mengusulkan pelengseran putra mahkota itu menoleh pada Pangeran Naraku.

Beberapa pangeran yang masih berdiri di tempatnya bingung harus melakukan apa melihat ketiga saudara telah berlutut di hadapan kaisar. Pada akhirnya semua pangeran yang hadir ikut berlutut dan menyuarakn pendapat yang sama, meminta kaisar untuk menarik kembali perkataannya.

"Ahli perbintangan, Totosai." Panggil Kaisar Inu no Taisho pada ahli perbintangan, Totosai, yang sedari tadi berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Totosai membungkuk hormat pada kaisar junjungannya.

"Saya ahli perbintangan, Totosai, akan menyampaikan kehendak langit untuk kalian semua yang ada di sini. Bintang Putra Mahkota Nakashimaru adalah bintang kekaisaran di langit. Ini adalah bintang pertama dari lima bintang utara dan bersinar terang setiap hari. Bersinar terang bersama dengan Istana Kaisar Heian. Ini artinya Pangeran Nakashimaru tidak kekurangan sebagai putra mahkota," terang Totosai panjang lebar.

Kaisar Inu no Taisho bangkit, "Sudah dua puluh empat tahun sejak negeri ini didirikan. Pangeran kesatu, Pangeran Nakashimaru telah berjuang bersamaku dalam banyak peperangan. Dia yang telah mendirikan pondasi bagi negeri ini bersamaku," ucap kaisar dengan menaikkan nada suaranya karena menggebu-gebu, mengingatkan pada semua yang hadir bahwa Pangeran Nakashimaru pantas menjadi putra mahkota.

"Totosai, selama ritual ini, Pangeran Nakashimaru akan mengusir roh-roh jahat. Jadi, persiapkanlah itu dengan baik!" perintah kaisar.

"Ya, Yang Mulia," jawab Totosai.

Pangeran Naraku sedikit melirik tajam dalam posisi menunduk, ia terlihat tak suka dengan titah kaisar yang baru saja diumumkan. Namun, ia hanya terdiam.

 **—o0o—**

Setelah audiensi selesai, Menteri Jaken yang tadi mengusulkan tentang pelengseran putra mahkota di hadapan kaisar, pergi menghadap Ratu Inu Kimi. Ratu Inu Kimi merupakan ibu kandung dari Pangeran Naraku, Pangeran Sesshōmaru, dan Pangeran Inuyasha. Menteri Jaken nampak membisikkan sesuatu pada Ratu Inu Kimi.

"Itu benar." Respon dari Ratu Inu Kimi mendengar apa yang baru dikatakan oleh sang menteri dengan berbisik. Alis Ratu Inu Kimi sedikit terangkat mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Sang menteri menjauhkan diri, membenahi posisi duduknya.

Ratu Inu Kimi menuangkan teh teratai dari teko ke dalam gelas yang berada tepat di hadapan sang menteri maupun gelas yang berada di hadapannya sambil mengutarakan pendapatnya mengenai putra mahkota, "Putra mahkota sungguh beruntung," ia tersenyum simpul, "dia memiliki umur yang panjang. Kita hanya membuatnya lebih sadar dan waspada sekarang," imbuh Ratu Inu Kimi sambil menenggak teh teratai perlahan.

"Ini adalah pelayan," ucap seorang pelayan memberitahu kehadirannya yang ingin menghadap Ratu Inu Kimi.

Seorang pelayan datang dengan posisi membungkukkan kepalanya, berjalan mendekat ke tempat Ratu Inu Kimi berada. Pelayan itu membisikkan sesuatu pada Ratu Inu Kimi yang tengah asyik menenggak teh teratai.

"Sampaikan pesanku jika aku tidak ingin menemui siapa pun," kata Ratu Inu Kimi.

"Sudah dua tahun pangeran keempat tidak datang kemari. Menurut hamba, jika Yang Mulia bertemu dengannya sekarang, maka ..." jawab pelayan itu dengan memberikan sedikit saran pada ratu.

Ratu Inu Kimi langsung membanting teko berisi teh teratai di meja. Sang menteri menikmati teh teratainya dengan santai.

"Aku sedang tidak sehat saat ini," ucap Ratu Ini Kimi marah, "siapa yang berani mengganggu ratu?" imbuhnya dengan menaikkan nada suaranya pada pelayan yang masih berdiri di sampingnya.

Pangeran Sesshōmaru berdiri tepat di depan istana ibunya, menunggu kabar dari seorang pelayan yang menyampaikan pesan tentang kehadirannya pada sang ratu. Setelah beberapa waktu Pangeran Sesshōmaru menunggu, datanglah seorang pelayan mengahmpirinya, menghaturkan hormat padanya.

"Bagaimana dengan _haha-ue_?" tanya Pangeran Sesshōmaru antusias, karena ia sungguh ingin bertemu dengan ibunya setelah dua tahun tidak bertemu.

"Ratu Inu Kimi sedang istirahat, karena beliau sedang sakit. Mungkin Anda harus datang di lain waktu," jawab pelayan.

Mendengar penjelasan dari pelayan tentang ibunya, Pangeran Sesshōmaru kecewa. Ia pun berbalik meninggalkan area kediaman ibunya dengan penuh kekecewaan.

 **—o0o—**

Kagome mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar, memikirkan keanehan yang terjadi padanya. Ia duduk di lantai di dekat ranjang dengan tatapan yang kosong. Pikirannya kalut, bingung bagaimana ia bisa berada di Heian-kyō, pada zaman Heian. Ia kembali teringat terakhir kali dia tenggelam setelah menyelamatkan anak kecil di danau yang hampir tenggelam. Ketika mengingat kejadian bagaimana ia tenggelam di dasar danau, ia ketakutan dan membenamkan kepalanya di kedua lututnya.

Kagome menghembuskan napasnya berat, memandang cermin yang terletak tak jauh dari posisinya duduk. Wajah cantiknya terpantul di cermin.

 _"Aku telah meninggal saat itu. Gadis ini, Kimiko, pasti juga tenggelam dan meninggal di dalam air,"_ batin Kagome, napasnya terengah-engah dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya, _"lalu, apakah aku ini Kagome atau Kimiko?"_ tanyanya pada diri sendiri, ia ketakutan, rasanya ia sedang mengalami perang batin.

 _"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa berada di Heian-kyō dan berada dalam tubuh ini,"_ Kagome kembali membenamkan kepalanya, rasa takut dan bingung menyergapnya.

 _"Cobalah berpikir positif!"_ Kagome mengangkat kepalanya, _"kau punya kesempatan di sini. Kesempatan menghindari kematian dan tetap hidup. Kau sangat beruntung di sini. Baiklah, jadi jangan sampai ketahuan dan coba hadapi semua ini. Bila kau melewati semua ini ..."_ batinnya, mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri yang ketakutan.

 _"Bila kau melewati semua ini ..."_ Kagome berhenti sejenak, memikirkan sesuatu dan matanya mulai nanar, _"aku bukan Kimiko, bagaimana jika aku ketahuan dan tertangkap? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Lalu, bagaimana aku harus bersikap di zaman Heian?"_ batin Kagome yang mulai bimbang kembali.

 _Tok ... Tok ... Tok ..._

Pintu kamar tempat Kagome mengurung diri diketuk oleh pelayan yang tadi siang sempat menyeretnya, membantu melarikan diri dari kolam pemandian air panas tempat khusus pangeran untuk membersihkan diri.

 _"Hime-sama!"_ panggil pelayan itu dengan terus menggedor-gedor pintu membuat Kagome kaget dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu kamar.

"Kimiko ... Keluar dan bicaralah. Tolong keluarlah!" Ayumi- _sama_ mencoba untuk membujuk Kagome agar ia bersedia untuk keluar dari kamar bukan mengurung diri.

"Hime- _sama,_ tolong buka pintunya!" pelayan itu, Kikyō, kembali memanggil Kagome dengan khawatir, ia terus mengetuknya, membuat Kagome semakin ketakutan.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanya Kikyō semakin khawatir karena tak ada respon dari Kagome.

 _"Aku tidak tahu dunia macam apa diluar sana. Aku takut. Aku takut setengah mati. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apapun tentang Heian. Kaisar Inu no Taisho adalah pendiri Heian. Setelah Kaisar Inu no Taisho ..."_ Kagome berusaha mengngat-ingat siapa kaisar Heian selanjutnya, ia menitikkan air matanya karena ketakutan.

"Setelah Kaisar Inu no Taisho ..." gumam Kagome, air matanya mulai membasahi pipinya.

 _"Hime-sama,_ kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini?" tanya Kikyō sambil terus mengetuk pintu dengan keras.

"Kaisar Taisho II?" gumam Kagome mencoba mengingat-ingat.

Ayumi- _sama_ dan Kikyō terus berusaha mengetuk pintu kamar Kagome berulang kali dengan cemas. Tidak ada respon dari Kagome. Ayumi- _sama_ terbatuk-batuk di depan pintu kamar Kagome. Pangeran Hōjō yang kebetulan lewat di depan kamar Kagome diikuti dengan dua pelayan laki-laki yang membawa lentera, melihat pemandangan istrinya terbatuk-batuk dan Kikyō terus mengetuk pintu kamar Kagome dengan keras, ia langsung menghampiri istrinya yang terbatuk-batuk dengan cemas.

"Istriku!" panggil Pangeran Hōjō cemas.

Ayumi- _sama_ terbatuk-batuk, ia berpegang pada kayu penyangga dengan menutup bibirnya dengan sebuah sapu tangan. Pangeran Hōjō memegang tubuh istrinya yang mulai lemas dan terus terbatuk.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Pangeran Hōjō pada Kikyō.

"Kimiko- _sama_ ..." hanya itu keluar dari bibir Kikyō, ia cemas.

"Kimiko?"

Belum sempat Kikyō menjawab pertanyaan Pangeran Hōjō, Ayumi- _sama_ mengatur pernapasannya.

"Dia tenggelam dalam air dan tidak kembali selama dua jam. Menurut tabib ... dia berhenti bernapas," terang Ayumi- _sama_ pada suaminya.

"Lalu, maksudmu Kimiko sudah meninggal?"

 _"Hime-sama_ meninggal dan kembali lagi. Mungkin itu penyebabnya _hime-sama_ kehilangan semua ingatannya bahkan tidak tahu namanya," jelas Kikyō benar-benar khawatir.

"Aku khawatir dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya pada saat seperti ini," ungkap Ayumi- _sama_ khawatir, wajahnya terlihat pucat dan ia terlihat lemah.

Pangeran Hōjō menatap pintu kamar Kagome yang terkunci dengan rapat. Pangeran Hōjō ikut cemas pada keadaan Kagome, setelah mendengar penjelasan dari istrinya.

 _Brakkk_

Pintu kamar Kimiko tiba-tiba roboh setelah ditendang dengan kuat oleh Pangeran Hōjō. Kagome mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu, kaget mendapati pintu itu telah roboh dengan cara ditendang. Pangeran Hōjō menatapnya, mendapati Kimiko yang tengah duduk meringkuk ketakutan di lantai. Ia mendekati Kagome yang hanya diam ketakutan melihat kedatangannya. Napas Pangeran Hōjō terengah-engah, dan ia melihat sepasang mata nanar di hadapanya.

Kagome hanya menatap Pangeran Hōjō sekilas lalu menundukkan kepalanya kembali layaknya orang yang benar-benar lupa ingatan. Ketika Pangeran Hōjō mencoba melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekatinya, Kagome kembali menitikkan air mata ketakutan, dan tak berani menatap wajah Pangeran Hōjō karena ia tak mengenalnya.

"Kimiko, jangan takut. Aku yang membawamu ke tempat ini. Jadi, aku akan membantumu sampai akhir," kata Pangeran Hōjō lembut. Mendengar itu, Kagome langsung mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, dan mencoba memberanikan diri untuk menatap Pangeran Hōjō dengan tatapan nanar.

 _"Kau yang membawaku ke tempat ini?"_ batin Kagome dengan menatap Pangeran Hōjō yang masih berdiri di hadapannya.

"Menghindari masalah ini tidak akan merubah apapun," Pangeran Hōjō tersenyum, "kau harus kuat." Kagome kembali menundukkan kepalanya menghindari tatapan Pangeran Hōjō.

Pangeran Hōjō maju satu langkah untuk mendekat ke arah Kagome, ia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kau bisa mempercayaiku dan ikut aku keluar?" tanya Pangeran Hōjō, tangannya masih terulur.

Kagome menitikkan air matanya, memandang Pangeran Hōjō. Ia menatap lekat tangan Pangeran Hōjō yang masih terulur untuknya. Ia bimbang, haruskah ia menerima uluran tangan itu atau tidak.

 _"Aku tidak bisa kembali lagi dan aku tidak bisa mengubah keadaan yang sudah terjadi. Aku ingin hidup! Aku ingin melakukan apapun yang aku bisa untuk bertahan hidup dan tetap hidup,"_ batin Kagome dengan terus menatap uluran tangan Pangeran Hōjō.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

 **A/N :** Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena belum bisa _update chapter_ selanjutnya dari **"Nightwish: Treasure"**. Sudah dua bulan laptopku sakit dan kesibukan sebagai mahasiswa tingkat akhir akhir mulai melanda, mungkin itu terdengar hanya sebagai sebuah alasan untuk menghindar dari tanggung jawab. Tapi, itu nyata adanya, aku belum lama memegang laptopku setelah dia sembuh, baru semingguan ini aku memegangnya. Dan kebetulan baru bisa menyelsaikan cerita baru ini. Cerita "Nightwish: Treasure" masih berada dalam 10% dari 100%. Aku berusaha mencari waktu luang untuk menyelesaikannya dan berharap _mood_ untuk menulis juga tetap stabil. Maafkan malah bahas cerita yang satunya *bow*

Tulisan ini akan menjadi **_slow update_** banget.

Tulisan ini merupakan _remake_ dari drama korea "Moon Lovers Scarlet Heart: Ryeo" yang tayang pada tahun 2016 silam, tulisan ini bukanlah tulisan " _yang terinspirasi dari ..."_ melainkan, tulisan ini hanyalah _remake_. Katakanlah, cerita ini hanyalah cerita yang mengganti nama tokoh dari drama korea tersebut dengan penyampaian menggunakan bahasa sendiri.

Jika belum melihat drama korea "Moon Lovers Scarlet Heart: Ryeo" mungkin bisa baca ini saja XD

Sampai jumpa di kesempatan lain dengan cerita yang baru ^^

Salam hangat,

Emma Griselda

Bandung, 27 Juli 2017


	2. Chapter 2

**Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Genre :** Drama, Romance, Fantasy, Historical (?)

 **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini milik penulis, sutradara, serta produser drama korea "Moon Lovers Scarlet Heart: Ryeo" dan SBS. Semua karakter Inuyasha milik Rumiko Takahashi, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari penulisan cerita ini, tulisan ini hanya sebagai hiburan semata.

 **Warn!** Typo(s) **‖** OOC **‖** AU **‖** diksi tidak tepat **‖** dll.

 **Rating :** M

 **Remake! :** Emma Griselda **‖ Beta Reader:** Sky Yuu

* * *

 ** _The love between me and him was so strong and sorrow_**

 ** _And it was dangerous_**

 ** _That was like cactus that hurts each other_**

 ** _As we get close to each other_**

 ** _Now I know, too deep love could bring a sad ending on the contrary_**

* * *

"Kau bisa mempercayaiku dan ikut aku keluar?" tanya Pangeran Hōjō, tangannya masih terulur.

Kagome menitikkan air matanya, memandang Pangeran Hōjō. Ia menatap lekat tangan Pangeran Hōjō yang masih terulur untuknya. Ia bimbang, haruskah ia menerima uluran tangan itu atau tidak.

 _"_ _Aku tidak bisa kembali lagi dan aku tidak bisa mengubah keadaan yang sudah terjadi. Aku ingin hidup! Aku ingin melakukan apapun yang aku bisa untuk bertahan hidup dan tetap hidup,"_ batin Kagome dengan terus menatap uluran tangan Pangeran Hōjō.

 _"_ _Aku ingin hidup,"_ batin Kagome kemudian menggapai uluran tangan Pangeran Hōjō. Perlahan, Pangeran Hōjō mengenggam erat tangannya.

 **—** **o0o—**

Pangeran Sesshōmaru berjalan menuju benteng istana, berdiri sendirian hanya ditemani kesunyian dengan topeng yang masih melekat di wajah kirinya. Pangeran Sessh _ō_ maru menatap istana dengan tatapan kosong dan teringat tentang masa kecilnya saat ia menyaksikan kedua orang tuanya bertengkar. Kobaran api yang menyala-nyala di sampingnya memantulkan kenangannya di masa lalu.

 _Terdengar teriakan Ratu Inu Kimi pada Kaisar Inu no Taishō dari dalam kamarnya. Pantulan sosoknya tergambar dengan jelas layaknya siluet matahari yang akan tenggelam di balik laut._

 _"_ _Apa maksudmu dengan istri?" tanya Ratu Inu Kimi tak terima dengan keputusan suaminya._

 _"_ _Yang Mulia!" panggil Ratu Inu Kimi mencoba untuk menghadang kaisar untuk tidak keluar dari kamar._

 _"_ _Awas!" ujar kaisar dengan membuka pintu kamar keras._

 _Putra Mahkota Nakashimaru dan Pangeran Sesshōmaru yang masih kecil mengintip dan mendengarkan pertengkaran kaisar dan ratu. Dengan sesunggukan, Pangeran Sesshōmaru kecil terus menatap orang tuanya dengan seksama._

 _"_ _Yang Mulia!" panggil ratu, "lebih baik aku meninggal. Putra pertama kita sudah meninggal. Bagaimana kau bisa menikah? Bagaimana bisa kau menikah di saat seperti ini?" tanya ratu mencoba menghentikan pernikahan kaisar. Surai sang ratu hanya ia kuncir asal dengan acak-acakan dan matanya sembab. Mendengar pernyataan ratu, kaisar menghentikan langkahnya. Kaisar Inu no Taishō telah mengenakan kimono beserta aksesoris untuk upacara pernikahan lengkap._

 _"_ _Heian selatan berada dalam bahaya. Pernikahan inilah satu-satunya solusi untuk melindungi Heian selatan untuk saat ini," jawab Kaisar Inu no Taishō._

 _"_ _Sebelum kau jadi seorang kaisar, kau adalah ayah dari anak-anakku. Apa kau tidak sedih? Apa hatimu tidak sakit tercabik-cabik? Apa kau tidak mempunyai keinginan untuk meninggal dan membawa anak kita kembali?" tanya Ratu Ini Kimi marah._

 _"_ _Banyak nyawa yang dipertaruhkan di sini," tegas kaisar lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan ratu._

 _Ratu Inu Kimi berdecak tak percaya dengan sikap suaminya, "Yang Mulia," panggilnya._

 _Kaisar menghentikan langkah kakinya, sedangkan Ratu Inu Kimi menarik Pangeran Sesshōmaru yang bersembunyi di balik sebuah guci besar bersama Putra Mahkota Nakashimaru ke dalam pelukannya. Kaisar Inu no Taishō membalikkan badan mendengar langkah kaki Ratu Inu Kimi mendekat ke arahnya._

 _"_ _Apabila hanya itu yang kau pedulikan, maka untuk apa kami harus bersusah payah hidup lagi," kata ratu._

 _Mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh ibunya, Pangeran Sesshōmaru mendongak dan menatap ibunya lekat, "Haha-ue," panggil Pangeran Sesshōmaru dengan tatapan sedih._

 _Ratu Inu Kimi mengeluarkan sebuah belati berukuran kecil dari lengannya, membuka belati tajam itu kemudian mengalungkan ke leher Pangeran Sesshōmaru yang masih balita. Pangeran Sesshōmaru hanya bisa menatap ibunya ketakutan. Kaisar terperangah kaget melihat istrinya mengalungkan belati yang berujung tajam, ia tidak pernah menyangka Ratu Inu Kimi akan setega dan senekad itu._

 _"_ _Kau lebih memilih untuk menikah atau memilih putramu?" tanya Ratu Inu Kimi mengancam._

 _"_ _Ratu!"_

 _"_ _Pilihlah! Heian atau kehidupan putramu?" ancam ratu dengan menaikkan nada suaranya._

 _"_ _Letakkan belati itu. Kau tidak bisa menghentikan pernikahanku dengan berbuat seperti ini," tegas kaisar membuat ratu kecewa._

 _"_ _Kau sungguh sesuatu. Kau memang berbeda. Jika aku tidak bisa memiliki hatimu sepenuhnya, aku tidak membutuhkan lagi anakku," ucap Ratu Inu Kimi._

 _Pangeran Sesshōmaru menangis dalam diam. Ratu Inu Kimi mulai mengayunkan belatinya untuk membunuh Pangeran Sesshōmaru kecil. Dengan sigap, Kaisar Inu no Taishō langsung menghentikan tangan Ratu Inu Kimi yang sudah bersiap ingin menusuk Pangeran Sesshōmaru. Pangeran kecil menangis dalam dekapan sang ibu yang terus bergerak dengan sebuah belati tajam di tangannya, berniat untuk membunuh sang pangeran kecil. Berada di antara kaisar dan ratu yang sedang berebut belati, ayunan tangan dari ratu akhirnya mengenai wajah Pangeran Sesshōmaru dan melukainya di beberapa bagian, belati itu akhirnya lepas dari genggaman tangan ratu. Namun, sebuah insiden tak terduga sudah terjadi. Jerit tangisan Pangeran Sesshōmaru terdengar lebih keras dari sebelumnya._

 _"_ _Sesshōmaru!" teriak putra mahkota yang melihat adiknya yang tergeletak dengan wajah yang terluka dan penuh dengan darah langsung panik meminta pertolongan, "ada orang di luar sana?_

 _Noda darah Pangeran Sesshōmaru membekas di wajah Ratu Inu Kimi. Menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukannya dan melukai putranya, ratu pun langsung menangis tersedu-sedu di lantai._

Jeritannya di masa lalu serta hembusan angin malam yang setia menemainya, membuyarkan lamunan kenangan masa lalunya. Pangeran Sesshōmaru masih menatap istana dalam diam. Mengingat masa lalunya yang perih itulah alasannya mengapa ia mengenakan topeng di wajahnya sebelah kiri untuk menutupi bekas luka dari sayatan belati yang digenggam ibunya.

Kaisar berjalan ditemani oleh Totosai dan juga seorang kasim, mereka menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika mendapati Pangeran Sesshōmaru berdiri sendirian di benteng istana.

"Apakah kau mengundangku ke sini untuk menjadi salah satu orang putra mahkota?" tanya Pangeran Sesshōmaru pada kaisar, tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah kau akan menjadi perisai untuk putra mahkota atau pedang yang akan membunuh putra mahkota," jawab kaisar.

Totosai dan kaisar mengamati Pangeran Sesshōmaru. Tatapan kosong Pangeran Sesshōmaru terus menatap istana kediaman ibunya dari jauh.

 **—** **o0o—**

 **Kediaman Pangeran Kedelapan, Pangeran Hōjō**

Semua pelayan tengah disibukkan dengan tugas masing-masing. Sekarang Kagome sudah mulai menyesuaikan diri untuk hidup di kediaman Pangeran Hōjō dan 'menjadi' Kimiko. Pagi ini, Kikyō mengajak Kimiko untuk berkeliling di kediaman Pangeran Hōjō yang luas. Terlihat banyak pelayan yang membersihkan halaman, ada yang membawa barang-barang menuju suatu tempat. Kimiko hanya ternganga melihat semuanya yang tak pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya. Ia takjub dengan semuanya. Para pelayan yang melihat Kimiko langsung membungkuk hormat, lalu berjalan rapi dengan membawa sebuah nampan kayu berisi barang-barang.

Kagome berusaha mencari tahu informasi mengenai jati diri Kimiko yang sesungguhnya kepada Kikyō dengan alasan lupa ingatan, yang sebenarnya dia bukanlah Kimiko, hanya saja dia terjebak dalam tubuh seorang gadis bernama Kimiko.

"Kimiko- _sama_ , kau suka bermain panah, dan kau akan membuat taruhan dengan anak-anak lain. Apakah Kimiko- _sama_ melihat pohon yang ada di sana itu?" tanya Kikyō menunjuk pohon yang berada dekat papan panah, "kita yang menanamnya."

Kimiko hanya mengangguk mengerti setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Kikyō. Mereka terus berjalan melewati lorong.

"Kau benar-benar bagus dalam bermain bulu tangkis," imbuh Kikyō.

"Baiklah, jadi aku suka bermain anak panah dan bulu tangkis. Aku di sini untuk merawat dan menjaga sepupu keenamku," ucap Kimiko, Kikyō menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh tuannya, Kikyō memegang lengan Kimiko dan membantunya menaiki undakan.

"Benar," jawab Kikyō dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Namaku Kimiko, dan kau pelayanku, Kikyō. Benarkan?" ucap Kimiko dengan berhati-hati dalam mengucapkan namanya, mencoba mengingat semua yang telah dikatakan oleh Kikyō kepadanya.

Kikyō terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kimiko, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dan tidak biasa dilakukan oleh Kimiko.

"Oh, sepertinya aku mulai ingat sekarang," ucap Kimiko berusaha untuk tidak terlihat mencurigakan di mata Kikyō, namun Kikyō kembali mengerutkan dahinya atas ucapan Kimiko, karena Kimiko menggunakan bahasa yang lebih formal.

"Kau menggunakan bahasa yang lebih formal denganku. Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa, Kimiko- _sama_?" Kikyō mendesah dan kebingungan.

"Ah, aku lupa," Kimiko menundukkan dan memegang kepalanya, "Kikyō, kau tak perlu khawatir," ucap Kimiko dengan mengangkat kepalanya, mengatakannya dengan santai dan terus berjalan diikuti oleh Kikyō di belakangnya.

"Sekarang kau ingat?" tanya Kikyō tersenyum bahagia dan memandangi wajah Kimiko dengan lekat.

"Aku pikir begitu, tapi mungkin tidak. Sepertinya aku antara ingat dan tidak. Namun, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tipe orang yang dapat belajar dengan cepat dari satu hal dan belajar sepuluh hal lainnya. Aku akan terus berusaha dan kau tidak perlu khawatir," ucap Kimiko meyakinkan Kikyō.

"Apa benar Kimiko- _sama_ sungguh tidak ingat apapun?" tanya Kikyō, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah untuk memastikan tidak ada orang yang mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Sekarang hanya ada kita berdua di sini. Jadi, kau bisa memberitahuku. Kau berbohong, 'kan?"

"Hm?"

"Pangeran dan istrinya tidak tahu. Sedangkan aku selalu berada di sampingmu setiap hari," Kikyō menghela napas dan tersenyum, "sebenarnya ada apa? Apakah kau bertemu dengan pria dari keluarga lain itu?" Kimiko kaget mendengar pertanyaan dari Kikyō.

"Atau kau punya banyak hutang?" lanjut Kikyō, ia tidak terlalu percaya dengan hilang ingatan yang dialami oleh Kimiko. Dia yakin kalau Kimiko berbohong.

Kimiko tak bisa berkata-kata, ia mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk ia katakan.

"Apa Kimiko adalah tipe gadis seperti itu? Jadi, apakah dia berpura-pura menjadi gadis yang baik, tapi kemudian dia pergi keluar di malam hari untuk bertemu dengan pria?" komentar Kimiko mendengar ucapan Kikyō.

"Dia tidak seburuk itu," jawab Kikyō tersenyum, tak berselang lama wajah Kikyō terlihat panik dan menyadari ucapan Kimiko yang terdengar sangat aneh, "tapi kenapa kau membicarakan diri sendiri, seolah kau sedang membicarakan orang lain? Oh! Kau pasti terluka sangat parah hingga jadi seperti ini," kata Kikyō khawatir.

 _"_ _Aku harus tetap diam. Mereka akan mengatakan 'aku gila' kalau aku mengatakan bahwa aku bukan Kimiko"_ kata Kimiko dalam hati.

"Kikyō," panggil Kimiko, menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Iya?"

Kimiko langsung meraih tangan Kikyō, menempatkannya tepat di dadanya, "Sebenarnya, ada gadis lain di dalam tubuhku," ucapnya dengan tatapan serius pada Kikyō. Kikyō yang mendengar itu langsung terlihat bingung dan menatapnya dengan aneh seolah dia sudah tidak waras.

 _"_ _Lupakan,"_ gumam Kimiko dalam hati dengan menutup kedua matanya, _"tidak usah meninggal untuk kedua kali,"_ lanjutnya dengan mengumbar senyuman yang terpaksa.

"Aku hanya bercanda," ucap Kimiko, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendengus.

Kimiko menggerakkan wajahnya dan menyadari sesuatu, "Kikyō!" panggilnya senang, "tidak ada kerutan di sekitar mulutku, 'kan?" lanjutnya dengan memegang wajahnya.

"Apa?" respon Kikyō kebingungan dengan sikap Kimiko.

Kimiko memgang wajahnya kembali, merasakan kulitnya sangat halus, lembut, bagus, dan kencang. Ia memegangi surai panjangnya dan kembali takjub.

"Oh astaga! Oh!" seru Kimiko melihat kedua tangannya dan berkali-kali memegangi surainya dengan gembira.

"Dia sangat merawat tubuhnya di zaman Heian dengan baik, meskipun hanya makan sayuran saja," komentar Kimiko menyadari betapa bagus tubuhnya, ia kembali memegang wajah cantiknya dan beberapa kali mencubit pipinya, "aku sudah lama tidak memiliki kulit sebagus ini," kata Kimiko dengan kegirangan.

Kikyō semakin khawatir melihat tingkah Kimiko, "Oh, Kimiko- _sama_! Dia terluka parah."

Kimiko melemaskan otot-otot di tubuhnya dengan melakukan gerakan pemanasan, menggerakkan tubuhnya ke sisi kanan dan kiri.

"Ada sisi positif untuk hidup kembali," ujar Kimiko kegirangan, Kikyō hanya kebingungan dan khawatir melihatnya.

 **—** **o0o—**

 **Menara Istana Perbintangan**

Ahli perbintangan, Totosai, terlihat sedang berdiri sendiri di lantai paling atas istana perbintangan, tengah sibuk membuat teropong yang terbuat dari bambu. Ia mengenakan perlengkapan sejenis topi musim dingin di zaman modern beserta kacamata untuk mencegah kotoran yang dihasilkan dari kayu memasuki matanya secara tidak sengaja oleh tiupan angin. Gambar dari cikal bakal teropong itu tergantung di tempat penggantung gulungan yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Ia meniup teropong buatannya itu berulang kali setelah mencoba membuat lubang yang tepat di teropong tersebut. Setelah dirasa sudah sesuai, ia mencoba mempraktikan teropong itu. Lensa saja yang belum dipasang pada teropong tersebut.

"Wow! Lihat ini!" teriak Pangeran Kōga takjub melihat sebuah benda baru buatan Totosai yang tergantung di langit-langit, "ini apa?" lanjutnya.

Para pangeran datang ke ruangan itu. Ruangan yang terletak di lantai paling atas itu dipenuhi dengan benda-benda baru buatan Totosai, yang terkadang membuat takjub para pangeran karena baru pertama kali melihatnya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Pangeran Bankotsu yang tak kalah penasaran dengan Pangeran Kōga.

Pangeran Miroku datang dengan membawa sebuah buku dan kuas untuk melukis apa yang ia saksikan.

"Totosai! Totosai!" panggil Pangeran Kōga antusias.

"Pangeran Kesepuluh!" sapa Totosai tak kalah antusias dari Pangeran Kōga, pangeran yang lain menoleh ke arah datangnya suara orang yang begitu dipercayai oleh kaisar, Totosai. Totosai datang dengan posisi tangannya yang ia bentangkan membentuk sayap.

"Ini pesawat," jawab Totosai dengan menunjuk sebuah benda yang menggantung di atas meja.

"Pesawat? Apa itu?" tanya Pangeran Kōga kebingungan.

"Itu adalah alat yang digunakan untuk terbang di langit layaknya seekor burung. Suatu hari nanti, anak-anakmu akan memiliki anak. Anak-anak itu akan memiliki anak-anak mereka sendiri. Orang akan menggunakan ini untuk pergi ke luar negeri dan berwisata," cerita Totosai antusias, dengan mengelilingi tubuh Pangeran Kōga dan juga mengelilingi meja yang ada di tengah para pangeran tepat di bawah benda yang menggantung itu, semua tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya.

"Wow!" teriak Pangeran Kōga sambil bertepuk tangan meriah, "Totosai, kau selalu membuat benda yang hebat," komentar Pangeran Kōga.

"Kau selalu menatap langit dan sering bicara aneh," ujar Pangeran Naraku tanpa memandang wajah Totosai, ia masih fokus dengan buku yang berada di genggamannya. "Apa yang kau katakan tentang ramalan bintang Putra Mahkota ... apakah itu benar?" tanya Pangeran Naraku dengan melirik sinis pada Totosai.

"Itulah yang ingin kukatakan juga. Orang yang tahu kehendak langit tunduk pada putra mahkota," sahut Pangeran Bankotsu.

"Semua orang di Heian tahu itu. Aku membaca langit untuk hidup. Apa kau pikir aku akan berbohong?" kata Totosai membela diri.

Pangeran Miroku menutup buku yang daritadi sibuk ia baca dan meletakkannya di meja, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Totosai, "Lalu, Totosai. Apa keburuntunganku? Jika milikku benar, aku akan menganggapmu benar sebelumnya."

Para pangeran langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Totosai dan juga Pangeran Miroku. Totosai mengamati sosok Pangeran Miroku yang duduk di meja tepat di hadapannya walaupun berjarak beberapa langkah dengan seksama, dari ujung kaki hingga ke ujung surai.

"Hari kelahiran pangeran ketiga belas adalah saat Merkurius, Venus, Mars, dan Jupiter berada dalam titik yang sejajar, benar 'kan? Itulah cara orang hebat di masa lalu. Kau cukup beruntung dengan wanita." Totosai panjang lebar menjelaskan pada Pangeran Miroku, ia bahkan menirukan gaya wanita saat menyebut 'wanita' di hadapan para pangeran. Mendengar penjelasan dari Totosai, para pangeran langsung tertawa keras. Pangeran Miroku berdecak tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Totosai, namun ekspresinya menampakkan ia bahagia mendengar ramalan dari sang ahli perbintangan itu.

"Apa? Tidak ada pria lain?" tanya Totosai dengan tertawa terbahak sambil memandang Pangeran Miroku.

"Bahkan aku bisa menebaknya," ujar Pangeran Kōga meremehkan Totosai, "siapa yang tidak tahu bahwa gadis di seluruh Heian jatuh cinta pada Miroku, hingga mereka semua rela berkerumun di Heian untuk melihat Miroku?" lanjutnya.

"Jika itu yang kau lakukan, saudara ketiga punya keberuntungan dalam pemerintahan," ujar Pangeran Inuyasha sambil mendekat ke arah Pangeran Naraku, memegang bahunya, kemudian ia berpindah memegang bahu Pangeran Bankotsu yang berdiri tak jauh dari pangeran ketiga dengan memegang sebuah gulungan kertas, "saudara kesembilan kita memiliki keberuntungan dalam urusan kekayaan," lanjutnya.

"Ya," jawab Pangeran Bankotsu menyetujui dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh saudaranya itu.

"Saudara kedelapan kita dikaruniai kecerdasan yang tinggi," ujar Pangeran Inuyasha menghampiri Pangeran Hōjō yang sedang membaca dengan posisi berdiri, "saudara kesepuluh kita," lanjutnya, ia berhentik sejenak, berjongkok di samping Pangeran Kōga dengan menatapnya dengan lekat.

"Saudara kesepuluh kita, tidak begitu ..." ucapan Pangeran Inuyasha yang meremehkan itu akhirnya dipotong oleh Pangeran Kōga begitu saja.

"Aku memiliki berkah dari adik," sahut Pangeran Kōga dengan memukulkan alat buatan Totosai ke kepala Inuyasha.

"Hei!" teriak Pangeran Inuyasha tak terima telah dipukul oleh Pangeran Kōga, ia bangkit dan menatap kakaknya yang masih bersikap kekanakan itu.

"Kau ..." Pangeran Kōga pun ikut bangkit, berhadapan dengan Pangeran Inuyasha dengan pose menantang sang adik yang lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya.

Pangeran Kōga langsung menarik _suikan_ yang dikenakan oleh Pangeran Inuyasha agar ia mengikutinya. Ia menyeret sang adik dan mengajaknya ke sudut tempat yang lokasinya tak jauh dari tempat Pangeran Naraku duduk dengan angkuhnya. Mereka berdua saling membusungkan dadanya dan mengadu kekuatannya dengan beradu dada, untuk membuktikan kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh keduanya.

"Aku sedikit sakit. Kau selalu menikmati ceritaku sebelumnya. Sekarang kau tidak percaya padaku?" keluh Totosai.

"Itu saat kita masih muda, kita sudah dewasa sekarang. Kita tidak akan tertipu lagi olehmu," jawab Pangeran Miroku bangkit dari duduknya.

Totosai tertawa mendengar jawaban dari Pangeran Miroku, "Ya. Kalian sudah dewasa sekarang. Aku tidak akan bisa membujuk kalian semua dengan kata-kataku," ujar Totosai dengan mengumbar senyumnya.

Pangeran Miroku tersenyum mendengar perkataan yang bijak dari sang ahli perbintangan dengan memainkan kuas berbulunya, Pangeran Kōga dan juga Pangeran Inuyasha yang dari tadi hanya berdebat di belakang posisi berdiri Pangeran Miroku pun menghentikan aksinya dengan tatapan yang tak percaya mendengar pernyataan Totosai.

"Kōga _aniki_ , dia bilang kita sudah dewasa," ucap Pangeran Inuyasha pada kakaknya.

"Aku belum tumbuh dewasa," keluh Pangeran Kōga karena tubuhnya paling pendek dibandingkan dengan saudara lainnya.

"Tak apa-apa. Kau tumbuh besar di area yang lain," komentar Pangeran Bankotsu, mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Pangeran Bankotsu, semuanya menoleh padanya dengan tatapan seperti mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Pangeran Bankotsu.

"Maksudku, perasaan dan kepeduliannya dengan terhadap yang lain," tambah Pangeran Bankotsu agar semuanya berpikiran lurus tentang apa yang sebelumnya telah dilontarkannya. Semua pangeran langsung tertawa mendengarnya.

"Yah, itu benar." Pangeran Kōga mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya setuju.

Totosai mengamati semua pangeran yang berada di hadapannya dengan hati-hati. Ia menatap dengan teliti dari satu pangeran ke pangeran yang lain dengan tatapan yang sedih, tak bisa diprediksi apa yang ada di pikirannya, ia menerawang jauh ke depan tentang apa yang akan terjadi pada semua pangeran.

"Tentang saudara keempat, aku dengar dia ada di istana." Pangeran Bankotsu berhenti sejenak, ia kemudian menatap Pangeran Naraku, "Kenapa dia belum menyapamu?" tanya Pangeran Bankotsu heran dengan sikap Pangeran Sesshōmaru yang begitu berbeda dengan yang para pangeran yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Kau dengar tentang bagaimana dia membunuh kuda yang ia tunggangi?" tanya Pangeran Inuyasha pada saudaranya, Totosai tak percaya bahwa Pangeran Inuyasha akan membahas hal tersebut dengan para saudaranya, "Kudengar semua pengawal yang melihat kejadian itu secara langsung, mengalami mimpi buruk. Bahkan mereka semua mengambil cuti. Kenapa dia melakukan itu?" Pangeran Inuyasha bertanya-tanya dengan sikap kakaknya melakukan hal itu.

"Karena sikapnya yang seperti itu, aku akan menolak salamnya jika dia datang," sahut Pangeran Naraku.

"Dia mungkin menderita lebih dari siapapun." Pangeran Hōjō memberi nasihat kepada semua saudaranya, "jangan begitu. Dia kakakmu." Lanjut Pangeran Hōjō mengalihkan pandangannya pada Pangeran Inuyasha yang berdiri di samping Pangeran Kōga.

Tak berselang lama, datanglah Pangeran Sesshōmaru di hadapan mereka semua. Totosai membungkuk hormat pada Pangeran Sesshōmaru. Para pangeran langsung terkejut dan terlihat ketakutan saat Pangeran Sesshōmaru menginjakkan kakinya di ruangan tersebut. Pangeran Sesshōmaru hanya memberikan lirikan yang dingin pada setiap saudaranya yang dari tadi asyik berbincang-bincang di ruangan itu. Pangeran Naraku memandang Pangeran Sesshōmaru dengan tatapan yang mengejek, ia juga memberikan senyuman sinis nan mengejek pada adiknya yang belum lama datang.

"Sudah lama, ya," sapa Pangeran Hōjō yang sudah tak lama dijumpainya dengan mengumbar senyuman hangat.

Pangeran Sesshōmaru membalas senyuman itu dengan singkat, "Hn," jawabnya dengan nada dingin, ia menatap Totosai dan Totosai yang menyadarinya pun tersenyum lebar, kemudian Pangeran Sesshōmaru pergi meninggalkan para saudaranya. Semua pangeran menatap kepergian Pangeran Sesshōmaru dengan terus memandang punggungnya hingga menghilang.

Semua langsung kembali bernapas dengan lega setelah kepergian Pangeran Sesshōmaru ke sebuah ruangan yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat pangeran berkumpul bersama dengan Totosai.

"Oh, Kōga!" seru Pangeran Inuyasha yang melihat kakaknya yang berdiri di sampingnya nyaris pingsan.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Pangeran Kōga, "Apa hanya aku yang tidak bisa bernapas?" lanjutnya dengan mempertanyakan hal itu pada saudaranya yang lain apakah mereka setuju dengan apa yang dirasakannya.

"Entahlah," jawab Pangeran Miroku ragu dengan memainkan kuas bulunya di lehernya.

 **—** **o0o—**

Kimiko berjalan santai dengan Kikyō di halaman rumah Pangeran Hōjō yang luas di dekat kolam. Ia melihat Pangeran Hōjō sedang berjalan berdua dengan istrinya, Ayumi- _sama_. Kimiko melihat Pangeran Hōjō yang mengulurkan tangannya pada Ayumi- _sama_ untuk membantunya menaiki tangga. Kikyō yang melihat majikannya itu tersenyum bahagia.

"Kikyō!" panggil Kimiko, "seperti apa pangeran kedelapan itu?" tanya Kimiko penasaran.

Kimiko terus melihat Pangeran Hōjō yang berjalan dengan Ayumi- _sama_ , dan para pelayan yang berpapasan dengan keduanya langsung memberi salam hormat.

"Aku tidak ingat tentangnya," lanjut Kimiko untuk meyakinkan Kikyō.

"Dia pria terbaik di Heian. Dia berpendidikan sama dengan dengan setiap sarjana di luar sana. Dia pria dengan karakter baik, terbaik dari dua puluh lima pangeran. Banyak yang percaya bahwa putra mahkota seharusnya bukan pangeran kesatu, mereka percaya itu seharusnya pengeran kita (yang menjadi putra mahkota)," jelas Kikyō yang ikut mengagumi sosok Pangeran Hōjō. Pangeran Hōjō terus berkeliling dengan Ayumi- _sama,_ sembari mendengar penjelasan dari Kikyō, Kimiko terus memperhatikan detail sosok Pangeran Hōjō yang sedang berjalan di seberang kolam bersama istrinya.

 _"_ _Lalu, apakah dia Kaisar Taishō II?"_ batin Kimiko melihat Pangeran Hōjō yang membantu istrinya menaiki undakan sebelum akhirnya mereka sampai di bangunan yang menghadap langsung ke kolam, ia begitu perhatian pada istrinya hingga memakaikan sepatu istrinya.

"Mereka tampaknya memiliki hubungan yang baik," ucap Kimiko terus melihat Pangeran Hōjō bersama Ayumi- _sama._

"Tentu saja," jawab Kikyō setuju dengan apa yang dilontarkan oleh Kimiko, "Dia sangat peduli dan perhatian pada istrinya yang sakit. Selain itu, Ayumi- _sama_ percaya padanya dan akan mengikutinya kemana saja. Semua orang sangat iri padanya," lanjut Kikyō.

Kimiko terus memandang Pangeran Hōjō dari kejauhan. Kimiko menjadi ingat momen dimana Pangeran Hōjō yang penuh perhatian pada malam itu, saat ia ketakutan dan hanya mengurung diri di kamar. Malam itu, Pangeran Hōjō mengulurkan tangan dan ia meraihnya saat ia benar-benar ketakutan. Lalu membantunya untuk bangun, tapi tak kuat. Pangeran Hōjō pun membantunya untuk memakai sepatu. Kimiko menatap Pangeran Hōjō seperti baru pertama kali melihat pria yang sangat perhatian.

Kimiko mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya setelah mengingat kejadian di malam itu, _"Sepertinya aku juga bisa percaya padanya,"_ batin Kimiko dengan terus menatap dalam Pangeran Hōjō yang sedang minum teh dengan istrinya. Pangeran Hōjō akhirnya menyadari sosok Kimiko yang menatapnya dari kejauhan, ia tersenyum dan kembali memperhatikan istrinya yang berada di depannya dengan menyeruput tehnya. Kimiko langsung memalingkan wajahnya bebrpura-pura tak melihatnya.

Datanglah seorang wanita dengan diikuti banyak pelayan di belakangnya, ia mengamati Kimiko yang terus menatap kagum pada sosok yang sedang minum teh di bangunan yang menghadap langsung ke arah kolam. Wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang menjadi objek yang terus dipandangi lekat oleh Kimiko sejak tadi, kemudian ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kimiko.

"Ini tidak sopan!" bentak wanita itu. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Kimiko, para pelayan hanya mengikuti tuannya dengan terus jalan membungkuk di belakang wanita yang berjalan dengan anggun. Kimiko menatap bingung wanita yang ada di depannya karena ia tidak mengenalnya.

"Kami ingin menyapamu, _naishinnō_ ," ujar Kikyō dengan membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat pada sosok wanita yang ada di depannya. Mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kikyō, Kimiko langsung menoleh pada Kikyō, ia mencoba mencerna apa maksud ucapan Kikyō itu.

" _Hime-sama_ ..." panggil Kikyō pada Kimiko yang masih kebingungan, "Kau harus menyapa Sara _naishinnō_." Lanjut Kikyō dengan mendorong Kimiko untuk membungkuk memberi salam.

 _"_ _Wanita ini seorang naishinnō? Tentu. Ada shinnō, tentu saja ada naishinnō,"_ batin Kimiko dengan terus mengamati sosok wanita yang ada di hadapannya.

Sara _naishinnō_ tersenyum.

"Biarkan saja. Kudengar dia hilang ingatan. Bagaimanapun, nampaknya dia juga kehilangan tata krama. Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Aku kira tidak ada salahnya untukmu kembali belajar dari awal," sindir Sara _naishinnō_ dengan tersenyum pada Kimiko.

Kimiko kembali mengamati sosok di hadapannya dengan lekat, _"Dia suka merendahkan orang-orang dengan cara yang aneh,"_ batin Kimiko sinis.

"Kau seharusnya tidak melihat apa yang dilakukan pasangan yang sudah menikah. Aku akan menghadapinya dengan cara kasar jika itu terjadi lagi, bahkan jika kau sepupunya. Kau mengerti?" ucap Sara _naishinnō_ dengan tersenyum.

Kimiko kembali mengamati Sara _naishinnō_ dari ujung kaki hingga ujung surainya. Melihat Kimiko yang terus mengamatinya, Sara _naishinnō_ kembali mengumbar senyumnya.

 _"_ _Mata dan mulut bengkok itu. Lihatlah betapa tegang tangannya itu,"_ pandangan Kimiko teralihkan pada tangan Sara _naishinnō_ yang terus meremas kimono yang dikenakannya dengan erat, posturnya tetap dalam posisi yang tegap nan anggun, _"aku telah melalui segala macam omong kosong sebelumnya dan di sini ..."_

"Kau mengerti?" Sara _naishinnō_ kembali mengulang pertanyaannya pada Kimiko.

Kimiko memamerkan senyumnya dengan lebar pada Sara _naishinnō,_ "Bila kau tidak menyukaiku, katakan saja," ucap Kimiko menantang, mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari bibir Kimiko, membuat Sara _naishinnō_ berdecak tak percaya, ia kehabisan kata-kata.

"Apa katamu?" hanya kalimat itu yang bisa dikatakan oleh Sara _naishinnō_ setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kimiko yang menurutnya tidak sopan dan menyalahi tata krama.

"Aku bisa tahu hanya dengan melihatmu. Kau mencoba mencari alasan memilihku untuk memarahiku," raut wajah Sara _naishinnō_ langsung berubah mendengar itu, "ehmm," lanjutnya, Kimiko menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menutup kedua matanya.

"Itu tidak bekerja untukku. Aku sudah sering diperlakukan seperti itu," ujar Kimiko dengan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apa yang gadis ini katakan padaku?" tanya Sara _naishinnō_ marah melihat Kimiko yang berani bicara kasar dan melotot padanya, Kimiko hanya melirik tajam Sara _naishinnō._

"Maafkan dia, _naishinnō,_ dia belum sadar sepenuhnya," ucap Kikyō membungkuk meminta maaf pada Sara _naishinnō_ dengan memberikan senyuman yang sedikit canggung.

"Kau bilang aku gila?" protes Kimiko tak terima mendengar pernyataan Kikyō.

"Tidak, bukan itu," jawab Kikyō dengan mencoba menjelaskan apa yang dikatakannya, namun posisinya serba salah.

"Dasar kau! Beraninya kau bertingkah di tempat ini?" bentak Sara _naishinnō._

"Dasar?!" Kimiko melotot pada Sara _naishinnō,_ Sara _naishinnō_ juga tak mau kalah dari Kimiko pun juga melotot.

"Keributan apa ini?" teriak seseorang dari arah samping, Kimiko dan Sara _naishinnō_ langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara itu berasal. Kikyō dan para pelayan yang mengiringi Sara _naishinnō_ langsung menghaturkan hormat pada sosok laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu berdiri dengan tatapan marah pada keduanya yang begitu berisik karena adu mulut.

"Kakak ..." panggil Sara _naishinnō_ pada sosok laki-laki itu, Hōjō _shinnō._ Sara _naishinnō_ hanya melirik Kimiko dan juga kakaknya bergantian, begitu pula dengan Kimiko yang hanya melirik tak mengerti.

Pangeran Hōjō mengajak Kimiko untuk ikut dengannya ke suatu tempat tanpa banyak bicara. Kimiko hanya mampu menurut saja dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Pangeran Hōjō. Sesampainya di perpustakaan yang terdapat di rumah itu, Kimiko hanya terdiam melongo melihat sebuah perpustakaan pribadi yang cukup besar. Ia terus mengamati dengan setiap detail bangunan serta interior yang ada di perpustakaan tersebut. Pangeran Hōjō menghentikan langkahnya, menyadari hal itu, Kimiko pun juga menghentikan langkahnya sambil terus mengamati bangunan tersebut, ia mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari Pangeran Hōjō yang terus mengamatinya dari tadi.

"Kau pasti lupa bagaimana cara menyapa orang semenjak kecelakaan itu," sindir Pangeran Hōjō.

"Ah, halo. Halo, _shinnō,_ " Kimiko membungkuk hormat untuk menyapa dengan cepat. Mencoba membiasakan diri dengan menggunakan bahasa yang lebih hormat pada pangeran.

"Mereka bilang kau tidak ingat apapun. Lalu, kau juga pasti tidak mengenal aku," ujar Pangeran Hōjō dengan menggenggam tangannya sendiri di belakang.

"Aku dengar kau pangeran kedelapan," jawab Kimiko dengan berhati-hati.

Pangeran Hōjō tersenyum, "Kau dengar itu?" Pangeran Hōjō berjalan meninggalkan Kimiko yang masih berkutat dengan pikirannya, "kalau begitu, apa kau memata-matai pemandian pangeran sebelum atau sesudah kau kehilangan ingatanmu?" tanya Pangeran Hōjō sambil melihat buku yang ada di rak.

"Oh ... itu aku tidak begitu ingat," jawab Kimiko.

Pangeran Hōjō menutup kedua matanya dan mendesah, kemudian ia membuka kedua matanya kembali, "Baiklah, lalu apa yang kau rencanakan sekarang? Aku akan mengizinkanmu, jadi katakan apa yang ingin kau perbuat," ucap Pangeran Hōjō.

"Apa?" jawab Kimiko refleks karena bingung.

Pangeran Hōjō mengembalikan buku ke rak, "Saat istriku membawamu ke sini, aku berencana mengawasimu. Kau dapat menerima pengobatan lebih atau kembali ke kampung halamanmu. Mungkin sulit untuk tinggal di sini karena kau tidak ingat apapun. Aku akan membantumu untuk mencari tempat tinggal," ucap Pangeran Hōjō.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kimiko kebingungan.

"Apa maksudmu kenapa?" tanya Pangeran Hōjō heran dengan ucapan Kimiko.

"Aku yang terluka, kenapa kau merawatku?" tanya Kimiko hati-hati, Pangeran Hōjō hanya mengamati Kimiko, "ah ... karena aku sepupu istrimu. Tapi, tetap saja itu bukan kepribadianku untuk menerima belas kasih dari orang lain. Aku bisa mengurusi diriku sendiri," ucap Kimiko hati-hati dengan tersenyum.

"Belas kasihan? Kau bilang belas kasihan? Aku kesulitan memahamimu. Istilah apa yang kau gunakan? Sebenarnya apa maksudmu?" tanya Pangeran Hōjō kebingungan, ia tersenyum tak percaya dengan apa yang baru didengarnya, "dan kau ..."

Kimiko bingung harus bagaimana menjelaskan maksud ucapannya, "Lagi pula aku bisa melaluinya dan tinggal di rumah ini," ujar Kimiko dengan tersenyum yang terasa canggung.

Pangeran Hōjō tidak memberikan respon, ia kebingungan dengan Kimiko, langsung saja ia meraih buku yang tak berada jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Aku tidak ingat apa-apa, jadi aku tidak bisa pergi ke tempat lain. Ayumi- _sama_ , Kikyō, dan kau ada di sini. Kalian semua sangat baik dan aku pikir aku bisa ada di sini," ucap Kimiko mencoba meyakinkan Pangeran Hōjō, Pangeran Hōjō tidak menggubrisnya dan pergi ke sisi lain perpustakaan, "tidak ada yang tidak bisa aku lakukan. Aku sangat cerdas. Jadi, aku pelajar yang sangat cepat. Kau akan tahu saat melihatku. Aku akan jadi orang yang sangat kau butuhkan di sini. Aku akan lakukan yang terbaik. Aku tidak akan jadi beban untukmu, _shinnō."_ Lanjutnya, ia terus melongo melihat kemana perginya Pangeran Hōjō yang jejaknya hilang begitu cepat, ketika ia berbalik, Pangeran Hōjō sudah ada di depan matanya, hal itu membuatnya terperanjat kaget.

Pangeran Hōjō berdiri tepat di hadapan Kimiko yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja, tatapannya menjadi sangat tajam pada Kimiko, tidak seperti sebelumnya yang hangat, tatapannya kini lebih tajam dan dingin. Ia terus mengamati Kimiko tanpa berkedip sedikit pun.

"Kau ... seperti orang yang berbeda," ucap Pangeran Hōjō, Kimiko langsung menundukkan kepalanya perlahan, matanya terus bergerak takut dan kebingungan secara bersamaan, "kita tidak pernah dekat. Caramu berbicara dan bersikap. Kau orang yang berbeda," lanjut Pangeran Hōjō, Kimiko hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya dari dalam, ketakutan, ia perlahan menatap Pangeran Hōjō dengan hati-hati. Tatapan Pangeran Hōjō masih sama, dingin dan tajam layaknya seekor singa yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

"Bukan masalah bagiku," lanjutnya.

"Apa?" Kimiko menatap Pangeran Hōjō ketakutan dan ia menjadi panik, ia takut ketahuan dan dibuat bingung dengan ucapan Pangeran Hōjō.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk mengingatnya atau jika kau memata-matai para pangeran. Kau harus membuat Ayumi- _sama_ tidak tidak khawatir. Mengerti?"

"Ya, Pangeran Hōjō," jawab Kimiko patuh.

Pangeran Hōjō mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak, kemudian memandang Kimiko, "Kau boleh pergi."

"Aku akan bekerja keras melalui ini, mulai sekarang," ucap Kimiko dengan membungkukkan badan berulang kali, kemudian ia bergegas meninggalkan Pangeran Hōjō yang masih berdiri di dalam perpustakaan.

Pangeran Hōjō hanya mengamati kepergian Kimiko, hingga akhirnya punggung Kimiko pergi dari pandangannya. Pangeran Hōjō lagi-lagi dibuat kebingungan oleh Kimiko dengan kata-kata yang tak terbiasa didengarnya.

"Melalui ini?" gumam Pangeran Hōjō dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kebingungan.

 **—** **o0o—**

Pangeran Sesshōmaru pergi ke bagian perpustakaan, dan melihat buku-buku yang berjejer dengan rapi di rak buku. Pandangannya teralihkan pada salah satu buku yang terletak di atas buku-buku yang tertata rapi di rak. Ia melihat sampul buku itu sekilas, lalu membuka buku itu. Buku tersebut ternyata isinya tentang gaya bercinta, ia tersenyum singkat, kemudian ia menaruhnya kembali di rak dengan sedikit melempar bukunya. Ia mencoba melihat buku yang lain di rak buku yang sama. Namun, isinya tak jauh berbeda dengan buku yang baru saja ia lemparkan, buku tentang gaya bercinta. Ia tersenyum sekilas, kembali membuka lembaran lain.

"Itu buku terbaru," bisik Totosai dari belakang Pangeran Sesshōmaru berdiri. Menyadari suara yang tak asing baginya, Pangeran Sesshōmaru langsung menoleh.

"Kau ingin meminjamnya?" tanya Totosai tersenyum, mencoba menawarkan buku baru itu pada pangeran yang dijuluki sebagai anjing-serigala.

"Kenapa kau ingin menemuiku?" tanya Pangeran Sesshōmaru melempar bukunya pada Totosai. Pengeran Sesshōmaru berjalan mendekat ke arah tangga, dan mengamati interior tersebut.

"Pelayan yang menyajikan sarapan putra mahkota dihukum gantung. Pembunuhan itu disamarkan sebagai tindak bunuh diri. Bukankah itu pelakunya pasti dari anggota keluarga kekaisaran? Terutama, pelakunya adalah salah satu dari pangeran. Jadi, temukan pelakunya," kata Totosai. Mendengar penjelasan dari Totosai, Pangeran Sesshōmaru mengalihkan pandangannya pada Totosai, menyimak setiap detail yang terlontar dari mulut sang ahli perbintangan, iris matanya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan saat ia mencoba menerka-nerka tentang siapa pelaku kejahatan tersebut.

"Kau bilang temukan pelakunya? Memangnya aku anjing?" jawab Pangeran Sesshōmaru tersenyum tak percaya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya, "orang terus memanggilku anjing serigala. Jadi, sekarang kau sungguh menganggapku anjing," keluh Pangeran Sesshōmaru marah.

"Apa kau senang membunuh kuda itu? Kau ingin berhenti hidup sebagai sandera dan tinggal di Heian, 'kan?"

Pangeran Sesshōmaru hanya diam dan memandang tajam ke arah Totosai.

"Ini bisa jadi kesempatanmu, _shinnō_. Ambil kesempatan itu saat kesempatan itu ada di depan mata. Coba lihatlah aku! Aku bilang pada kaisar, ia akan mewujudkan mimpinya menjadi pemersatu negara, sekarang lihat dimana aku," kata Totosai yang bisa tinggal di istana.

"Jangan main-main denganku," tegas Pangeran Sesshōmaru dengan menunjuk dada Totosai, "aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang dulu sangat suka dihibur olehmu. Jangan pikir kau bisa macam-macam denganku," tegas Pangeran Sesshōmaru kembali menunjuk dada Totosai dengan penuh penekanan.

"Itulah yang diinginkan oleh putra mahkota," tegas Totosai kala Pangeran Sesshōmaru pergi meninggalkannya beberapa langkah. Mendengar kata 'putra mahkota', Pangeran Sesshōmaru langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya, pandangannya teralihkan pada sosok yang baru saja datang ke perpustakaan.

Dia adalah putra mahkota, Pangeran Nakashimaru. Pangeran Sesshōmaru langsung membungkuk hormat, memberikan salam pada putra mahkota yang berdiri dengan gagah mengenakan jubah agung. Totosai berjalan mendekat ke arah putra mahkota, ia berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kita menerima informasi bahwa ada rencana untuk membunuh putra mahkota selama acara ritual," ucap Totosai.

"Oh ... kau ingin aku berpura-pura menjadi kau?" tanya Pangeran Sesshōmaru menatap putra mahkota, "lalu, apa yang kau janjikan sebagai gantinya?" lanjutnya mencoba bernegosiasi.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menangkap pelakunya? Lalu aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu," kata Pangeran Nakashimaru. Pangeran Sesshōmaru menundukkan kepalanya mendengar pernyataan putra mahkota, ia mencoba mempertimbangkan tawaran yang diberikan oleh putra mahkota.

"Aku akan tinggal di Heian," ucap Pangeran Sesshōmaru mengajukan permintaannya, ia menatap putra mahkota dengan mantap.

 **—** **o0o—**

Kimiko berusaha menempelkan kertas lampion agar membentuk bunga. Namun, ia terlihat kesusahan. Sara _naishinnō_ melihat Kimiko yang terlihat kesusahan saat mencoba menempelkan kertas lampion itu. Kikyō yang berdiri di antara Kimiko dan juga Sara _naishinnō_ menyadari tatapan tajam Sara, langsung membantu Kimiko untuk melekatkan potongan kertas lampion itu. Sara _naishinnō_ tersenyum meremehkan Kimiko.

"Setiap tahun, rumah kita memiliki lentera teratai yang paling indah berkatmu, terima kasih untukmu. Tapi, sepertinya akan sulit untuk tahun ini," ucap Sara _naishinnō._

"Ah ... ini pasti karena lukaku belum sembuh," sahut Kimiko mencoba meregangkan otot tangannya, lembaran kertas lampion yang berusaha ia lekatkan pada lampion yang ia hias kembali jatuh, "tanganku belum bisa cepat bergerak."

"Apa yang bisa kita perbuat? Kau tidak sengaja melakukannya," ucap Sara memandang Kimiko dengan tersenyum, "Kau harus istirahat, jadi keluarlah," lanjut Sara.

Ayumi- _sama_ yang dari tadi diam, ia menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandang Sara _naishinnō_ yang begitu mudah meremehkan orang lain, Kikyō juga hanya bisa diam mengamatinya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa istirahat. Aku akan lakukan apapun, yang penting berikan aku tugas," kata Kimiko penuh semangat.

"Kau lapang dada sekali. Hebatnya kau meminta ..." Sara memikirkan sesuatu sejenak, "lalu, Kikyō! Tunjukkan padanya tempat untuk mencampur adonan lem. Kau bisa melakukannya, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja, tidak masalah," jawab Kimiko penuh semangat dan dengan senang hati menerimanya, baginya itu bukanlah hal besar. Kikyō tak percaya bahwa Kimiko akan menerima hal itu dengan mudahnya. Ayumi- _sama_ yang mendengarnya terlihat khawatir terhadap Kimiko.

Kimiko berada di tempat untuk mencampur adonan lem yang dimaksudkan oleh Sara _naishinnō_. Kimiko mengaduk adonan yang terdapat dalam wadah yang cukup besar dengan sebuah kayu yang panjang. Wajah cantiknya terkena asap yang menghitam, ia terus mendesah karena kelelahan mengaduk adonan lem yang begitu banyak.

"Ah ... itu Sara _naishinnō_ atau apalah. Dia bertingkah seolah dia mempedulikan aku, ternyata si mengerikan itu ..." gerutunya sambil terus mengaduk adonan itu, "astaga! Berapa lama aku harus begini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, ia menghentikan gerakannya dan mendongakkan kepalanya, ia memukul lengannya yang terasa akan patah karena terus mengaduk adonan lem yang semakin lama terasa berat untuk diaduk.

"Aku tahu caranya merawat kulit dengan pijat dan _make up_. Aku punya segudang surat izin untuk melakukan itu semua. Tapi, lihatlah aku di sini, aku sudah seperti makanan anjing saja," kata Kimiko dengan mengaduk lem, ia menghentikan kayu pengaduk itu, membenturkan keningnya pada kayu itu.

Kimiko memilih turun dari pijakan untuk istirahat sejenak, ia menggerakkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan ke kanan, sebuah gerakan pemanasan yang biasa dilakukan saat orang hendak berolah raga untuk melemaskan semua otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Tepat saat itu, Pangeran Hōjō lewat, ia keheranan melihat Kimiko yang membungkuk lalu menggerakkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri berulang kali, seperti tak biasa dilakukan oleh seorang wanita.

Kimiko menghentikan gerakannya, ia teringat akan adonan lem, kemudian ia kembali menaiki pijakan dan segera mengaduknya.

"Oh tidak! Apa yang aku lakukan? Aku tahu ini akan terjadi," Kimiko merutuki dirinya yang begitu ceroboh dengan terus mengaduk adonan lem, kemudian ia terbatuk-batuk karena adonan tersebut banyak mengeluarkan asap.

Pangeran Hōjō terus melihatnya dari kejauhan, ia melongo melihat tingkah laku Kimiko yang terasa aneh. Kimiko yang menyadari kehadiran Pangeran Hōjō itu pun mencoba tertawa sambil terus mengaduk adonan lem.

"Sara _naishinnō_ memberikan tugas penting untukku," terang Kimiko pada Pangeran Hōjō yang masih melongo.

"Kau bilang, kau akan mempelajari segala sesuatu dan melalui itu. Tampaknya kau melakukan dengan baik. Kau orang yang cukup hebat," komentar Pangeran Hōjō menahan tawa lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan Kimiko dengan adonan lem. Kimiko tersenyum yang ia paksakan, dan mengamati kepergian Pangeran Hōjō yang menaiki undakan menuju suatu tempat dengan mengenakan baju latihan dengan sebuah pedang di tangannya.

Pangeran Naraku ikut bergabung dengan saudara-saudaranya yang sedang sibuk berlatih tarian pedang di halaman bersama Totosai. Pangeran Miroku dan saudara lainnya belajar memainkan pedang. Semua terlihat melakukan gerakan yang sama kecuali Pangeran Kōga dengan arah pedang yang berbeda sendiri. Pangeran Inuyasha memperbaiki arah pedang kakaknya. Pangeran Kōga merajuk dengan melempar pedangnya.

"Aku tak mau berlatih lagi," kata Pangeran Kōga kesal.

Pangeran Inuyasha hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah kakaknya yang kekanakan.

"Kau sungguh pemalas sekali," teriak Pangeran Bankotsu. Pangeran Miroku dan Pangeran Bankotsu terlihat akan beradu mulut kembali dengan Pangeran Kōga. Akhirnya Totosai mengajak semuanya untuk beristirahat setelah melihat para pengeran beradu mulut. Mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan berkumpul di paviliun. Para pelayan mengantarkan makanan dan minuman di paviliun.

"Dimana Sesshōmaru? Kapan dia datang? Ini pertama kalinya, jadi kita harus latihan bersama," tanya Pangeran Hōjō.

"Pangeran keempat akan segera tiba," jawab Totosai dengan menyeruput segelas teh.

"Aku dengar saat ritual selesai, ada rumor bahwa kaisar akan melepaskan tahta untuk putra mahkota," ucap Pangeran Bankotsu dengan memandang Totosai penuh tanya, menuntut penjelasan lebih dari ahli perbintangan itu. Totosai tak jadi menyeruput teh yang sudah siap ditenggaknya itu.

"Apa?" Totosai terkejut mendengarnya dan terlihat gugup.

Totosai meletakkan gelas tehnya di meja, "Apa benar begitu? Oh ya ampun! Aku belum pernah mendengarnya. Bahkan jika itu benar, kaisar tidak akan pernah memberitahuku. Aku hanyalah ahli perbintangan," Pangeran Naraku tersenyum sinis mendengar penjelasan dari Totosai, "aku harus menemui putra mahkota dan menerangkan perannya dalam ritual nanti. Kenapa kalian tidak lanjut latihan? Astaga!" lanjut Totosai dengan menyuruh para pangeran untuk kembali berlatih pedang dan ia bergegas pergi.

Sepeninggal Totosai dari tempat mereka beristirahat, para pangeran belum juga beranjak dari tempat itu, "Kau seharusnya tidak melakukan itu. Bagaimana jika kaisar mendengar hal itu? Kau melakukan hal yang sangat ceroboh." Pangeran Hōjō memarahi Pangeran Bankotsu yang begitu ceroboh, yang ditegur justru asyik menyantap kudapan yang tersedia di meja.

"Dia bukan satu-satunya yang penasaran. Jangan terlalu menyalahkan dia. Totosai tidak menyangkal kalau itu benar," sahut Pangeran Naraku mencoba membela adiknya, Pangeran Hōjō pun tidak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi, ia hanya diam dan mengamati Pangeran Bankotsu.

Kimiko tertidur lelap di depan tungku. Ia terlihat sangat lelah setelah mengaduk adonan lem. Tak lama kemudian, ia bangun dari tidur lelapnya, berdiri dan merapikan bajunya yang sengaja ia lipat untuk mempermudah pekerjaannya. Saat ia hendak kembali ke dalam rumah, ia melihat sosok laki-laki yang berjalan terburu-buru. Melihat sosok itu, Kimiko merasa bahwa laki-laki itu terasa tidak asing, ia merasa seperti pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Ia mencoba menggali memorinya, kemudian ia teringat sosok laki-laki tunawisma yang ia temui di pinggir danau yang begitu menginginkan sake miliknya. Ia terkejut dengan menutup mulutnya yang ternganga. Keduanya sangat mirip, antara Totosai dan tunawisma yang berada di danau kala itu.

Kimiko memutuskan untuk berlari mengejar perginya sosok laki-laki itu —Totosai. Laki-laki itu berjalan melewati pasar yang begitu ramai, Totosai terlihat berjalan cepat dan menyeberangi sungai. Kimiko kehilangan jejak saat ia sampai di pinggir sungai. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru arah, namun hasilnya nihil. Tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak dengan lantang, "Itu si anjing! Anjing serigala! Anjing serigala!"

Pangeran Sesshōmaru menunggangi kudanya, dan terus memacu kudanya untuk berlari lebih cepat. Angin meniup rambutnya, hingga topeng yang ia kenakan untuk menutupi wajahnya sebelah kiri terlihat dengan jelas. Semua orang langsung menyingkir ketakutan dengan kedatangan Pangeran Sesshōmaru. Kimiko membalikkan badannya, ia terkejut melihat sosok laki-laki yang memacu kudanya untuk berlari lebih kencang menuju ke arahnya. Seseorang melewati Kimiko yang berada di pinggir sungai, barang bawaan yang digendong oleh orang itu tidak sengaja menyenggol tubuh Kimiko. Tubuh mungil Kimiko mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya, tangan Pangeran Sesshōmaru dengan sigap menggapai pinggangnya, lalu mengangkat tubuh Kimiko ke atas kuda yang ditungganginya. Kimiko melongo karena kaget melihat sosok yang menyelamatkannya dengan wajah setengah bertopeng memeluk pinggangnya, mencegah agar tidak terjatuh. Mereka beradu tatap untuk waktu yang lama. Kimiko mampu melihat dengan jelas tatapan tajam dari sang penunggang kuda dari dekat.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Reviewers' Corner :** ini adalah tempat atau sebut saja rubrik untuk berdiskusi dengan para pembaca yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk memberikan jejak di kolom review tulisan ini, baik yang log-in maupun tidak.

Sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih pada para pembaca yang mampir dan bersedia meninggalkan jejaknya, saya sangat mengapresiasinya. *bungkuk*

Oh iya, ternyata ada juga siders yang mampir hlo. Halo, terima kasih sudah mampir, Sayang. Tapi saya engga mau mempermasalahkan siders kok. Siders pasti punya alasan tersendiri, oke? :) akan ada waktunya bagi kalian untuk muncul di kolom review. Kumenantikan kalian muncul loh, chuuu~ Baik, kini saatnya membalas review sambil berdiskusi (?)

 **Guest:** iya, ini Sesshōmaru-Kagome. Lagipula aku Sesshōmaru-Kagome shipper, jadi hanya menulis tentang mereka saja. Palingan bakalan belok, beloknya ke InupapaXInumama wkwk

 **INOcent Cassiopeia :** bingung kenapa kak? Haha iya pada tumpah di sini semua, obral loh wkwk astaga sampai penasaran, terima kasih hlo chuu~ lebih bagus? Aku meragukan apakah ini tulisan lebih bagus atau malah lebih hancur. Kita lihat saja nanti~

 **Taisho No Miko :** beda gimana kak? Menurutku sama saja kak. Terima kasih kak :* soal pria tunawisma? Di chapter ini mulai dibahas perlahan mengenai sosok pria tunawisma itu wkwk, pelan banget bahasnya engga secepet bahas Sesshōmaru. Emang Pangeran Keempat itu 'sesuatu' sekali wkwk, ini otak ikutan liar kalau sudah mengimajinasikan dia wkwk~ hati-hati nyesel baca ini lho kak, ini have fun banget kok nulisnya soalnya sambil dengerin musik OST nya full album wkwk #promosi

 **KanonAiko :** iya sudah di Bandung sejak 22 Juli kemaren, bentar lagi balik Solo buat kuliah (gak penting ya?) wkwk XD ini fic sepertinya bakalan panjang tiap chapternya wkwk dan temanya engga bisa dibilang simple. Hati-hati bosen nunggu Sesshōmaru XD

 **Vryheid :** udah nonton? Bagus kan? Berasa de javu dong pas baca ini? lol sepertinya, Lee Jun Ki cocok banget memerankan Sesshōmaru, menurutku hlo ya. Soal ending? Hm, itu rahasia perusahaan wkwk kita lihat saja nanti ke belakangnya gimana :) ini udah lanjut lho *hug

 **Lailalailazahra :** terima kasih banyak atas pujiannya :) aku juga suka mereka kok, kan Sesshōmaru-Kagome shipper wkwk, ini udah dilanjut :)

* * *

 **A/N :** Sekali lagi, saya tekankan bahwa "Tulisan ini akan menjadi **_slow update_** banget."

Tulisan ini merupakan _remake_ dari drama korea **_"Moon Lovers Scarlet Heart: Ryeo"_** yang tayang pada tahun 2016 silam, tulisan ini bukanlah tulisan " _yang terinspirasi dari ..."_ melainkan, tulisan ini hanyalah _remake_. Katakanlah, cerita ini hanyalah cerita yang mengganti nama tokoh dari drama korea tersebut dengan penyampaian menggunakan bahasa sendiri secara mendetail.

Penulisan tiap chapter tidak lepas dari mendengarkan **_Full Album OST Moon Lovers Scarlet Heart: Ryeo_** yang memang easy-listening banget dari yang musik happy, galau, maupun sad, bahkan instrumennya pun gak kalah menarik ^^

Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan soal cerita ini, tanyakan saja lewat kolom review, nanti akan saya balas di _Reviewers' Corner_ di chapter selanjutnya, tak perlu malu :) Sampai jumpa ^3^

Salam hangat,

Emma Griselda

Bandung, 18 Agustus 2017


	3. Chapter 3

**Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Genre :** Drama, Romance, Fantasy, Historical (?)

 **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini milik penulis, sutradara, serta produser drama korea "Moon Lovers Scarlet Heart: Ryeo" dan SBS. Semua karakter Inuyasha milik Rumiko Takahashi, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari penulisan cerita ini, tulisan ini hanya sebagai hiburan semata.

 **Warn!** Typo(s) **‖** OOC **‖** AU **‖** diksi tidak tepat **‖** dll.

 **Rating :** M

 **Remake! :** Emma Griselda **‖ Beta Reader:** Sky Yuu

* * *

 _ **The love between me and him was so strong and sorrow**_

 _ **And it was dangerous**_

 _ **That was like cactus that hurts each other**_

 _ **As we get close to each other**_

 _ **Now I know, too deep love could bring a sad ending on the contrary**_

* * *

Kimiko melongo melihat wajah sosok yang mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas kuda, matanya menatap sosok laki-laki setengah bertopeng yang berhasil menyelamatkannya sebelum ia jatuh ke dalam sungai. Pangeran Sesshōmaru memacu kudanya dengan cepat, membuat tangan Kimiko dengan refleks memegang erat bahu si pangeran keempat agar ia tidak terjatuh.

Langkah kuda terhenti, Kimiko kembali menatap sosok laki-laki itu, Pangeran Sesshōmaru menatap wajah cantik sosok yang telah diselamatkannya sekilas, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Pangeran Sesshōmaru menatap tajam Kimiko lalu mendorongnya hingga terjatuh dari kuda. Semua orang yang ada di pasar terlihat ketakutan dengan sikapnya. Kimiko memegang pinggangnya yang sakit. Dengan mengaduh kesakitan, ia mencoba untuk berdiri, menatap kesal dengan perbuatan sosok yang dijuluki anjing serigala itu. Namun, sosok itu hanya tersenyum sinis, menatap tajam sosok wanita yang jatuh itu, dan mengabaikannya begitu saja.

"Tunggu!" teriak Kimiko mencoba menahan kepergian pangeran keempat dan ia kembali mencoba untuk berdiri. Pangeran Sesshōmaru berhenti, "Tunggu! Tetap di sana!" Kimiko kembali meneriaki Pangeran Sesshōmaru.

"Bagaimana bisa kau membuang seseorang seolah mereka itu adalah tas atau benda?" kata Kimiko marah. Pangeran Sesshōmaru kembali tersenyum sinis, tak peduli dengan apa yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Kimiko dan memilih pergi.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tetap diam dan tunggu!" teriak Kimiko kembali menghentikan kepergian Pangeran Sesshōmaru dengan menahan laju kuda.

"Bagaimana bisa kau cepat sekali menunggang kuda di jalan sempit seperti itu?" Pangeran Sesshōmaru berdecak tak percaya melihat sikap aneh Kimiko, "coba kau lihatlah itu! lihat, lihat. Semua orang harus menepi ketakutan karenamu. Manusia lebih penting dibandingkan mobil ... ehm ... maksudku lebih penting daripada kuda. Apa kudamu itu lebih penting?" Kimiko terus berteriak pada Pangeran Sesshōmaru. Bukannya memberikan respon dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kimiko, Pangeran Sesshōmaru hanya tersenyum simpul, ia kemudian menarik kudanya sampai setengah berdiri ke arah Kimiko. Kimiko melangkah mundur karena gerakan refleks dengan wajah ketakutan hingga akhirnya terjatuh.

Pangeran Sesshōmaru tersenyum, lalu bergegas pergi dengan menunggangi kudanya.

"Hei! Hei, kau!" teriak Kimiko pada Pangeran Sesshōmaru yang sudah pergi jauh dengan kudanya yang ia pacu dengan kencang, "wah! Ada apa dengan dia?"

" _Hime-sama,_ kau tak perlu melakukan itu," ujar seorang pedagang wanita mendatangi Kimiko.

"Polisi! Maksudku, pengawal istana! Dimana mereka?" tanya Kimiko pada wanita paruh baya itu, "Mereka harus menahan pria itu!" teriaknya dengan berapi-api.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau sungguh tidak tahu pangeran keempat? Kau beruntung karena masih hidup," jawab wanita itu kebingungan.

"Pangeran Keempat?" Kimiko mendengus kesal, "Pangeran lainnya? Memangnya berapa banyak putra Kaisar Inu no Taishō itu?" gerutunya dengan kebingungan.

" _Hime-sama! Hime-sama! Hime-sama!"_ Kikyō terus memanggil-manggil Kimiko, akhirnya ia datang dan meraih lengan Kimiko dengan napas yang tak beraturan, "apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" lanjutnya bertanya dengan panik.

"Kikyō, siapa pria yang tingginya kira-kira segini? Dan dia punya mata yang besar. Dia keluar dari rumah kita. Apa kau tahu pengunjung yang penampilannya seperti itu?" Kimiko terus memberondongi Kikyō dengan sosok pria yang berpawakan seperti itu yang menurutnya mirip dengan sosok pria tunawisma yang ia temui di danau, saat sebelum ia terseret ke Zaman Heian.

"Ini bukan waktunya kau berada di sini. Sara _naishinnō_ tekah mencarimu kemana-mana," tukas Kikyō panik.

"Sara _naishinnō_?" tanya Kimiko meyakinkan bahwa ia tak salah dengar, ia kemudian menjadi panik untuk beberapa saat kemudian.

— **o0o—**

Sara _naishinnō_ terus melihat ke arah pintu di ruangan yang ia gunakan untuk berkumpul dengan para pangeran. Semua duduk layaknya menantikan kedatangan seseorang, sembari menanti Pangeran Miroku duduk membaca buku, namun ia terlihat seperti sedang berdiri karena tinggi. Tak jauh dari tempat Pangeran Miroku duduk membaca buku, Pangeran Kōga membahas sesuatu bersama Pangeran Inuyasha.

"Sepertinya kakak keempat kita tidak akan datang," ujar Sara _naishinnō_ pada para pangeran.

Pangeran Hōjō mengamati adiknya.

" _Onee-sama,_ melihat Sesshomaru _aniki_ sangat menakutkan sampai-sampai membuatku sakit kepala. Aku tidak sengaja menginjak kakinya dua hari yang lalu," komentar Pangeran Kōga, ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Sara _naishinnō,_ kemudian ia menutupkan tangan kirinya pada wajah sebelah kirinya dan melotot menirukan penampilan Sesshōmaru, "'Kau mau mati?' aku takut sekali," lanjut Pangeran Kōga.

Mendengar cerita dari Pangeran Kōga, Sara _naishinnō_ hanya tersenyum, "Kau nakal sekali," ujarnya dengan nada mengejek.

Pangeran Inuyasha langsung bangkit dan menghampiri dimana Pangeran Kōga berdiri, "Ibu boleh saja sama, tapi kita jarang berkomunikasi dengan benar. Bahkan jika aku menyapanya, dia tidak menanggapiku," timpal Pangeran Inuyasha.

"Dia memang memiliki kecenderungan untuk merusak suasana hati," komentar Pangeran Bankotsu.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, semua langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu yang terbuka. Semua terlihat ketakutan, kecuali Sara _naishinnō_ yang terlihat tersenyum bahagia menyambut kedatangan pangeran keempat, Sesshōmaru. Sara _naishinnō_ membungkuk hormat menyambut kedatangan sang kakak, namun tatapan tajam sang anjing serigala hanya tertuju pada Pangeran Naraku yang duduk dengan manis yang juga tak kalah memberikan tatapan sinis.

" _Aniki_ , kau datang," sapa Pangeran Miroku yang tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, Pangeran Sesshōmaru hanya melirik dingin pada adiknya.

Tatapannya yang tajam dan dingin Pangeran Sesshōmaru ia edarkan ke segala penjuru ruangan, menatap dengan detail satu per satu wajah saudaranya, kemudian ia memutuskan untuk duduk jauh dari meja. Pangeran Sesshōmaru kembali melirik ke arah Pangeran Inuyasha, Kōga, dan Bankotsu. Ketiganya langsung membungkuk ketakutan.

Pangeran Inuyasha, Kōga, dan Bankotsu langsung duduk di samping Pangeran Miroku, mereka tak berani berkutik seperti sebelumnya. Pangeran Sesshōmaru menata kursi dan akhirnya ia duduk dengan menatap tajam sosok Pangeran Naraku yang ada di hadapannya walaupun jarak beberapa langkah.

"Kau terlambat rupanya. Kau dan aku harus berlatih untuk ritual bersama-sama," kata Pangeran Hōjō santai berbicara dengan kakaknya.

"Kita bisa lakukan itu," komentar Pangeran Sesshōmaru.

"Kita tak pernah mendengar kabarmu sama sekali, jadi kami tadinya mau menyuruh orang ke Asuka. Kenapa kami tak pernah mendengar kabar darimu?" tanya Sara _naishinnō_ ramah dengan berdiri menghadap sang kakak.

"Aku ada di sini, bukan?" jawab Pangeran Sesshomaru datar.

"Kau harus tinggal di sini bersama kami saat kau berada di Heian. Aku ingin mendengar banyak ceritamu saat kau ada di Asuka," kata Sara _naishinnō._

"Ya, lebih baik kau di sini daripada tinggal di kediaman ratu," ucap Pangeran Hōjō setuju.

"Hōjō, jangan berusaha terlalu keras. Dia memahami hewan lebih baik daripada ia memahami perkatan orang," sahut Pangeran Naraku dengan nada sinis. Empat adiknya terlihat ketakutan.

"Ah ... tidak heran. Aku pikir kata-katamu sudah sangat jelas," jawab Pangeran Sesshōmaru dengan mengejek Pangeran Naraku, Pangeran Hōjō tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari pangeran keempat, namun ia berusaha menahannya.

" _Naishinnō,_ kami telah menyiapkan minumannya," kata seorang pelayan dengan menaikkan nada suaranya untuk memberitahu Sara _naishinnō_.

Sara _naishinnō_ hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Kikyō masuk dengan beberapa pelayan lainnya. Kimiko hanya mengintip dari balik pintu masuk, Kikyō menoleh ke arah Kimiko yang hanya mengintip dari balik pintu bukannya masuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat bawa masuk sekarang," perintah Sara _naishinnō_ pada Kikyō yang masih berdiri mematung dengan melirik ke arah Kimiko.

Kikyō hanya mengangguk mematuhi perintah sang _naishinnō_ , bersamaan dengan itu, Pangeran Kōga berjalan mendekat ke arah Kikyō, Kimiko masuk dengan menutupi wajahnya dan bersembunyi di balik kayu penyangga bangunan utama. Pangeran Sesshōmaru yang menyadari tingkah laku aneh Kimiko, langsung mengamatinya begitu pula dengan Pangeran Hōjō. Pangeran Kōga mengalihkan pada sosok yang terlihat ganjil untuknya sekilas dan ia kembali menikmati kudapannya, tak berselang lama ia kembali mengamati sosok itu —Kimiko yang sedang mengamati Pangeran Hōjō. Pangeran Kōga tiba-tiba sudah berada di hadapan Kimiko, layaknya sedang bermain petak umpet. Ketika Kimiko memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri, Pangeran Kōga mengikuti ke arah kiri, saat Kimiko memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan, Pangeran Kōga juga mengikutinya ke arah kanan. Akhirnya, Pangeran Kōga menarik tangan Kimiko agar kakaknya bisa melihatnya.

"Mungkinkah kau pernah melihatku sebelumnya?" tanya Pangeran Kōga pada Kimiko dengan memgang tangan Kimiko, Kimiko hanya bisa menunduk.

"Tidak," sangkal Kimiko cepat, ia menghindari tatapan Pangeran Kōga dengan mengalihkan pandangannya ke sisi kiri dan ia masih menunduk.

"Kau terlihat familier," kata Pangeran Kōga yakin.

"Tidak," Kimiko kembali menyangkalnya.

Para pangeran yang lain ikut mengamatinya, bahkan Pangeran Sesshōmaru tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada yang lainnya, tatapannya tertuju pada adiknya dan sosok wanita itu. Pangeran Kōga mencoba melihat lebih dekat wajah Kimiko untuk memastikannya. Kimiko mencoba mengecoh Pangeran Kōga dengan menjulingkan kedua matanya. Pangeran Kōga yang tidak menyerah, terus mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kimiko untuk memastikannya, hingga akhirnya Pangeran Kōga mengingat tentang sosok Kimiko.

"Kau yang memata-matai kita saat mandi," tuduh Pangeran Kōga.

"Itu tidak mungkin," sangkal Kimiko.

"Itu kau," kata Pangeran Kōga yakin dengan memegang kedua pipi Kimiko.

"Itu bukan aku!" teriak Kimiko menyangkal dengan melepaskan tangan Kōga, namun gerakannya justru membuat semua minuman yang terdapat dalam nampan jatuh dan pecah.

"Apa yang terjadi?" teriak Sara _naishinnō_ marah besar, Kimiko hanya diam menutupi bibirnya karena kaget.

Kimiko memilih untuk kabur menyelamatkan diri. Pangeran Inuyasha siap mengeluarkan pedangnya yang terbuat dari kayu untuk berkelahi, sedangkan Pangeran Hōjō hanya bisa melongo melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi.

" _Aniki_ , apa benar gadis itu?" tanya Pangeran Inuyasha geram pada Pangeran Hōjō, Pangeran Hōjō dan Pangeran Sesshōmaru tersenyum menahan tawa.

"Dia tampaknya terlalu terkejut, jadi kupikir memang dia," jawab Pangeran Miroku, "Ah ... tapi gadis itu telah berubah. Dia seseorang yang sangat berhati-hati, gadis yang berperilaku baik. Bukankah begitu, _aniki_?" tanya Pangeran Miroku pada Pangeran Hōjō.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Aku tidak begitu dekat dengannya, aku tidak tahu," jawab Pangeran Hōjō.

"Kōga, kau pasti salah melihat. Bagaimana bisa dia berada di area pemandian? Itu hanya untuk keluarga kekaisaran," kata Sara _naishinnō_ pada adiknya, mencoba meyakinkan apa yang dilihat oleh Kōga pasti salah.

"Aku pandai mengenali orang. Aku cukup yakin," ucap Pangeran Kōga yang masih yakin dengan jawabannya.

Kimiko akhirnya bisa keluar dari ruangan yang digunakan oleh para pangeran untuk bercengkerama.

"Astaga! Pria kecil itu. Seharusnya dia cukup menerima saja pengakuanku jika kukatakan tidak," ujar Kimiko menghela napas, "aku bisa gila, sungguh," gerutunya.

"Mari kita tahan semuanya di dalam. Jika kau bisa melewati hari ini, kau mungkin tidak akan melihatnya lagi," kata Kimiko mencoba untuk menenangkan diri dengan menepuk-nepuk bagian dadanya.

Pangeran Kōga keluar ruangan, kembali mencari-cari keberadaa Kimiko.

"Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?" keluh Kimiko saat melihat Pangeran Kōga keluar dari ruangan untuk mencari dirinya.

Kimiko mencoba bersembunyi dengan berjalan menutupi wajahnya perlahan. Pangeran Kōga membalikkan badannya, namun Kimiko telah bersembunyi.

"Kemana perginya dia?" Pangeran Kōga bertanya-tanya kemana perginya Kimiko yang begitu cepat hilang, "sebelah situ atau sebelah sini?" tanya Pangeran Kōga mencoba menerka kemana perginya Kimiko ke arah kanan atau kiri, namun ia justru memilih berjalan ke arah depan.

Pangeran Kōga mengecek segala kemungkinan yang ada, ia berjalan dengan membungkuk siapa tahu dia menemukan Kimiko di bawah tangga, bahkan sebuah kuali besar yang digunakan untuk mengaduk lem pun ia cek. Langkahnya terhenti pada sebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang tertutup, kemudian ia mengintip dari lubang pintu yang berlubang. Dari balik pintu, terlihat seorang wanita sedang berganti pakaian, Pangeran Kōga terus mengamati sosok wanita itu.

Kimiko keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, melihat sosok pria kecil yang dari tadi mengejarnya sedang mengintip sesuatu dari balik pintu yang berlubang. Kikyō yang sedang berganti pakaian di ruangan tersebut langsung menghentikan gerakannya, ia membalikkan badannya, merasa ada seseorang yang mengamatinya dengan mengintip dari balik pintu yang berlubang sedikit, kemudian ia berteriak histeris saat melihat iris sang pangeran.

Pangeran Kōga panik dan berusaha untuk kabur, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ada seseorang yang menghadangi jalannya. Kimiko sudah berdiri dengan tatapan sinis, membentangkan tangan kanannya untuk menghadang langkah sang pangeran.

"Berhenti!" perintah Kimiko, tangan kanannya direntangkan ke kanan.

"Siapa itu?" teriak Kikyō keluar dari ruangan dengan wajah marah berlari ke arah Kimiko yang menghadang Pangeran Kōga.

Melihat ekspresi wajah marah Kikyō, Kimiko yakin bahwa Pangeran Kōga mengintipnya.

"Aku memang benar. Kau yang mengintipnya," kata Kimiko dengan wajah yang penuh kecurigaan.

"Kau mencurigaiku? Aku seorang pangeran. Apakah kau berpikir aku akan mengintip pelayan wanita seperti dia?" tanya Pangeran Kōga pada Kimiko dengan melirik Kikyō yang masih berdiri mematung tak jauh dari ruangan yang ia gunakan untuk berganti pakaian.

"Ya, benar," jawab Kimiko yakin.

"Apa kau yakin bahwa itu aku?" tanya Pangeran Kōga menghampiri Kikyō yang masih berdiri mematung, Kikyō terlihat ketakutan harus berbicara dengan Pangeran Kōga, "jawab aku! Apakah kau yakin kau melihatku?" tanya Pangeran Kōga dengan mata melotot, melihat itu Kimiko hanya mendengus tak percaya.

"Itu ..." jawab Kikyō dengan gugup, ia menutup matanya, "aku tidak melihatnya dengan jelas," lanjut Kikyō gugup dengan wajah tertunduk.

Pangeran Kōga membalikkan badan dan berjalan ke arah Kimiko, "Kau sudah lihat, 'kan? Kau tidak seharusnya meragukan _shinnō_ lagi," kata Pangeran Kōga merasa bisa lepas dari tuduhan yang diajukan oleh Kimiko karena ia seorang pangeran.

"Kikyō mungkin tidak melihatmu, tapi aku melihatnya dengan sangat jelas. Aku mengerti bahwa kau penasaran dengan wanita. Tetap saja, itu tidak benar untuk mengintip mereka. Mohon maaf pada dia sekarang!" tegas Kimiko memerintahkannya, Pangeran Kōga hanya membuang wajahnya saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kimiko.

"Mohon maaf? Aku seorang pangeran. Kau menyuruhku untuk membungkuk di depan pelayan? Tidak ada hukum seperti itu di negeri ini. Minggir!" ucap Pangeran Kōga dengan kesal.

"Hei, apa kau tidak malu? Dasar orang tak tahu malu," ejek Kimiko dengan menghalangi jalan Pangeran Kōga.

"Kau berani bicara seperti itu pada seorang _shinnō_? Apa? Kurang ajar sekali kau! Minggir!" kata Pangeran Kōga yang kesal saat ditegur oleh Kimiko, ia mendorong Kimiko untuk menyingkir dan tidak menghalangi jalannya.

Kimiko sebal dengan tingkah pangeran kesepuluh itu. Ia langsung mengejar Pangeran Kōga hingga ke halaman.

"Mohon maaflah sekarang! Cepatlah dan mohon maaf!" teriak Kimiko dengan mengejar Pangeran Kōga, akhirnya ia menarik kimono yang dikenakan oleh Pangeran Kōga.

"Serius, kau ini hanyalah ukuran dari sebutir beras," ucap Pangeran Kōga marah saat tahu Kimiko menarik kimononya dengan erat, kemudian ia mendorongnya dengan keras hingga Kimiko tersnungkur di tanah.

Kimiko yang semakin marah, meniup surainya. Dengan cepat, ia langsung menarik kaki pangeran kesepuluh itu saat hendak pergi hingga akhirnya terjatuh bergulingan di tanah.

"Sungguh! Hei!" teriak Pangeran Kōga.

"Apa?" Kimiko berteriak dan berlari ke arah Pangeran Kōga.

"Hei, lepaskan aku!" teriak Pangeran Kōga yang kesakitan saat surainya yang ditarik oleh Kimiko. Tak mau kalah, ia juga menarik surai Kimiko yang menjuntai panjang.

" Lepas!" teriak Kimiko dengan nada semakin menjadi.

"Lepas! Aku serius!" keluh Pangeran Kōga yang merasakan sakit pada kepalanya karena surainya yang terus ditarik dengan kuat oleh sosok wanita itu.

"Kau yang lepas!" perintah Kimiko dengan marah.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepas! _Ouch_!" teriak dua orang yang beradu saling menjambak surai lawannya.

Di dalam ruangan tempat berkumpul para pangeran, terdengar suara Pangeran Kōga dan Kimiko yang saling berteriak menyuruh untuk saling melepaskan. Pangeran Inuyasha kaget mendengar suara perkelahian yang berada di luar, ia langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

"Oh! Kupikir ada perkelahian yang sedang terjadi," ucap Pangeran Inuyasha yang seakan menangkap sinyal adanya perkelahian.

"Astaga! Itu pasti Kōga," keluh Pangeran Miroku akan ulah saudaranya, ia kemudian bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan bersama Pangeran Inuyasha.

"Aku bilang, lepas!" teriak Pangeran Kōga.

"Aih ... mereka sungguh kekanakan," komentar Pangeran Bankotsu.

Pangeran Naraku dengan tatapan sinis, berjalan keluar dari ruangan untuk menyaksikan perkelahian yang terjadi.

"Lepas, lepas!" teriak Kimiko kesakitan.

"Tidak, kau yang lepas!" Pangeran Kōga kembali berteriak.

"Yah ... perkelahian yang sangat menghibur," ucap Pangeran Bankotsu lalu mengikuti sang kakak keluar dari ruangan. Begitu juga Pangeran Hōjō bangkit dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan. Sara _naishinnō_ hendak keluar, ia melihat Pangeran Sesshōmaru hanya duduk sambil menaikkan kakinya di atas meja dengan memejamkan mata, seolah tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Pangeran Kōga pada Kimiko.

Para pelayan mulai berdatangan untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di halaman. Kikyō hanya bisa diam melihat, ia bingung harus bagaimana untuk melerai keduanya. Para pangeran mulai datang untuk menyaksikan perkelahian yang begitu kekanakan antara Pangeran Kōga dan Kimiko. Pangeran Kōga berhasil membuat Kimiko tak bisa bergerak dengan memiting bagian lehernya.

"Kau! Bagaimana bisa kau seperti ini?" tanya Pangeran Kōga dengan berteriak.

Kimiko tak membalas apa yang dikatakan oleh Pangeran Kōga, ia membalas pitingan yang dilakukan oleh Pangeran Kōga dengan cara menggigit tangan Pangeran Kōga. Akhirnya, Pangeran Kōga melepaskannya karena merasakan sakit di bagian tangannya. Semuanya sudah berada di halaman untuk menyaksikan perkelahian seorang pangeran dengan seorang wanita.

"Kau!" teriak Pangeran Kōga dengan wajah menyeringai kesal.

"Apa?" tak mau kalah, Kimiko juga menaikkan nadanya.

Keduanya saling dorong satu sama lain, hingga akhirnya Kimiko terjatuh di tanah. Ketika Pangeran Kōga akan mendekat ke arahnya, Kimiko menendangnya hingga tersungkur. Pangeran Miroku dan Pangeran Inuyasha menahan tawa karena dengan mudahnya Pangeran Kōga jatuh ditendang oleh seorang wanita. Kimiko akhirnya bisa duduk di atas tubuh Pangeran Kōga dengan sambil memukul wajah sang pangeran. Pangeran Hōjō maupun Sara _naishinnō_ tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kimiko terhadap Pangeran Kōga.

"Hei! Kau ... kau pikir kau akan aman setelah ini?" ucap Pangeran Kōga mengancam.

"Kau tukang aniaya! Kau mesum!" umpat Kimiko sebal dengan terus memukul wajah pangeran yang bertubuh paling kecil diantara yang lain.

"Kau wanita cabul," balas Pangeran Kōga dengan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kau masih punya sesuatu untuk dikatakan," ucap Kimiko tak percaya, ia mendengus kesal lalu membenturkan kepala di wajah Pangeran Kōga.

Pangeran Hōjō hanya melongo melihat tingkah Kimiko. Pangeran Miroku dan Pangeran Inuyasha menahan tawa tak percaya melihat Pangeran Kōga yang dapat dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh seorang wanita, sedangkan Kikyō ketakutan setelah melihat Kimiko berani memukul pangeran.

"Orang-orang sepertimu memang harus dipukuli biar sadar," ucap Kimiko dengan melipat lengan kimonoyang dikenakannya, bersiap untuk kembali memukul Pangeran Kōga. Saat hendak memukul pangeran kembali, tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang.

"Ah! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Kimiko pada seseorang yang menahan tangannya di udara.

Ternyata seseorang yang menahan tangan Kimiko adalah Pangeran Sesshōmaru. Ia terus memegang tangan Kimiko, mencegahnya untuk tidak memukul kembali wajah saudaranya.

"Oh!" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Kimiko ketika menyadari sosok yang menahan tangannya adalah sosok yang sama dengan sosok yang menyelamatkannya ketika dirinya hampir terperosok jatuh ke dalam sungai.

Pangeran Sesshōmaru hanya tersenyum sinis, menarik Kimiko hingga membuatnya berdiri tepat di depan wajahnya, keduanya saling beradu tatap untuk beberapa saat.

" _Aniki,_ pegangi dia erat-erat." Pangeran Kōga bangun dibantu oleh seorang pelayan yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, ia berteriak meminta pada kakaknya untuk agar tak melepaskan wanita itu.

Mendengar itu, Kimiko hanya menoleh sebentar kemudian kembali menatap pangeran keempat yang terus memegangi tangannya.

"Kau mengerikan!" umpat Pangeran Kōga berlari ke arah Kimiko.

"Kōga!" Pangeran Hōjō langsung berlari ke arah adiknya, mencoba menenangkan adiknya yang masih ingin meneruskan perkelahian dengan seorang wanita.

" _Aniki!"_ Pangeran Kōga memberontak.

"Para pelayan melihat. Apakah kau akan terus begini?" Pangeran Hōjō mencoba menghentikan Kōga.

Kōga yang kesal dengan kakaknya karena tidak menuruti kemauannya memilih pergi ke arah yang berlawanan. Pangeran Inuyasha tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya.

"Hei, jangan tertawa," Pangeran Miroku menyuruh adiknya untuk tidak tertawa. Pangeran Inuyasha menurut.

Kimiko terus berusaha melepaskan tangannya dengan kuat, namun laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya tak kalah kuat memegangi tangannya, hingga akhirnya melepaskan dan tersenyum sinis namun puas. Kimiko melirik sinis pada Pangeran Sesshōmaru karena dia dengan berani memegang tangannya dengan kuat.

Pangeran Sesshōmaru berjalan menuruni anak tangga, Kimiko yang masih kesal membuntutinya dari belakang dengan sedikit mengangkat kimononya saat menuruni anak tangga.

"Hei! Tunggu!" panggil Kimiko mencoba menghentikan langkah kaki pangeran yang mengenakan setengah topeng untuk menutupi lukanya itu.

Cara itu tidak berhasil.

"Hei, tunggu!" Kimiko kembali memanggil Pangeran Sesshōmaru, pernapasannya tak beraturan.

Pangeran Sesshōmaru menghentikan langkahnya dan melirik sinis, mengamati wanita yang berada di hadapannya yang surainya tidak rapi karena perkelahian yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Kau juga melakukan ini sebelumnya. Apakah aku terlihat seperti bingkisan atau tas bagimu? Kau juga harus meminta maaf padaku!" kata Kimiko menuntut permintaan maaf dari Pangeran Sesshōmaru, ia tak segan-segan menuding laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya berulang kali.

"Kau siapa?"

"Aku? Aku siapa?" tanya Kimiko berdecak tak percaya, "Kimiko. Aku kimiko," lanjut Kimiko gugup, namun kemudian ia menaikkan sedikit nada berbicaranya, ia merasa sebal.

"Aku tidak menanyakan namamu. Apa posisimu sampai bertingkah begitu terhadap _shinnō_?" tanya Pangeran Sesshōmaru keheranan.

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk meminta maaf. Kenapa kau malah menanyakan apa pangkatku seolah aku ini berada di sekolah militer? Apakah kau akan mengabaikanku jika aku seorang pelayan dan memohon maaf jika aku seorang putri? Astaga ... ini lingkungan yang sangat aneh," kata Kimiko kesal.

"Jadi, kau ingin mendengar permintaan maaf?" tanya Pangeran Sesshōmaru tersenyum tak percaya.

"Ya. Bukan hanya darimu saja, tapi juga dari si kecil itu, pangeran kecil. Aku juga akan mendapatkan permintaan maaf darinya," ucap Kimiko dengan kesal sambil menunjuk sosok pengeran kecil —Pangeran Kōga, Pangeran Sesshōmaru yang mendengarnya sebal, "semakin tinggi posisimu, semakin kau harus peduli tentang keadilan. Tidakkah kau setuju?"

"Baiklah," jawab Pangeran Sesshōmaru dengan menganggukan kepalanya kesal, "tapi, saat kau mendengar kata 'maaf' dariku, kau harus mati," ucap Pangeran Sesshōmaru mendekat ke arah Kimiko, berdiri tepat di hadapannya, dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Apa tak masalah bagimu?" tanya Pangeran Sesshōmaru dengan nada rendah, namun mengancam.

Kimiko hanya menatapnya, tak berani berkutik di hadapan sang anjing serigala, "Lalu, aku mohon ..."

"Oh, Ayumi- _sama_!" panggil Kimiko, ia berlari ke arah Ayumi- _sama_ sebelum sempat mendengar secara utuh permintaan maaf dari pangeran keempat.

Kimiko langsung berjalan di belakang Ayumi- _sama_ , "kau datang mencariku, 'kan?" tanya Kimiko, Pangeran Sesshōmaru langsung membalikkan badan melihat sosok Kimiko yang terus mengajak Ayumi- _sama_ terus berjalan, walaupun sedikit memaksanya untuk segera pergi dari hadapan laki-laki yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam itu.

Ayumi- _sama_ menghentikan langkahnya dan memberikan hormat pada kakak iparnya. Pangeran Sesshōmaru yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa terhadap wanita yang berada di belakang iparnya dengan kimono merah mudanya, memberikan salam hormat pada adik iparnya dan membiarkan Kimiko pergi.

"Ayo pergi, ayo pergi. Ayo kita pergi lalu berbicara," ucap Kimiko mengajak Ayumi- _sama_ untuk segera pergi, Pangeran Sesshōmaru hanya memberikan tatapan tajam pada mangsanya, Kimiko.

"Ayo kita pergi. Ayo pergi," ucap Kimiko sepanjang jalan dengan sedikit mendorong Ayumi- _sama_.

Kimiko sesekali melirik ke belakang, melihat apakah laki-laki itu masih mengawasinya atau tidak, hingga mereka menuruni anak tangga menuju suatu tempat.

"Kimiko ..." gumam Pangeran Sesshōmaru mencoba mengingat nama wanita berkimono merah muda.

Ayumi _-sama_ menumpuk batu dengan bentuk menyerupai gunung di halaman di dekat kuil untuk beribadah. Di sana, terlihat banyak tumpukan batu yang berbentuk menyerupai gunung, dan lampion-lampion berbentuk _strawberry_ digantung pada sebuah pohon yang tanpa daun. Ayumi _-sama_ mulai melakukan ibadah, Kimiko hanya bisa diam dan menggigit bibirnya.

"Apapun alasannya, kau memukul anak kaisar bangsa kita. Kau tidak akan bisa menghindari hukuman. Mungkin ... pangeranku juga akan dihukum," ucap Ayumi _-sama_ tanpa memandang ke arah Kimiko.

"Menurutmu apa kau bisa membantuku? Aku akan berusaha yang terbaik menjelaskan pada kaisar," kata Kimiko berhati-hati, ia mulai panik.

"Kau pikir itu mudah untuk menemui kaisar?" ucap Ayumi _-sama_ menahan amarah dan Kimiko hanya menunduk, "aku tidak menyangka bagaimana bisa kau berubah sangat drastis. Kau dulu gadis yang berperilaku baik," lanjutnya menghadap Kimiko yang menundukkan kepala, ia mendesah.

"Para istri bangsawan yang berada di Heian datang ke sini untuk berdoa demi kesejahteraan anak-anak mereka. Pernahkah kau berpikir 'mengapa aku datang ke sini meskipun aku tidak memiliki anak'?" kata Ayumi- _sama_ , Kimiko hanya bisa tertunduk diam mendengarkan ucapan Ayumi- _sama_.

"Inilah yang dibuat oleh Selir Agung Izayoi untuk pangeran dan Sara _naishinnō,_ " ucap ayumi-sama menunjuk tumpukan batu yang berbentuk gunung, "dan ini ... aku membangunnya untukmu," lanjutnya menatap tumpukan batu yang berada di hadapannya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kimiko.

"Untukku?" tanya Kimiko kaget mengetahui tumpukan batu yang tingginya sudah mencapai pinggul orang dewasa itu ditujukan padanya.

Ayumi- _sama_ mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tumpukan batu yang ada di depannya, "Saat kau pertama kali datang ke rumah. Saat aku tahu kau akan tumbuh dewasa sendiri, kau tidak punya ibu, jadi aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai adik sepupu. Aku menganggapmu sebagai anakku sendiri. Ibumu akan melakukan ini untukmu jika dia ada di sini. Aku ingin melakukan hal yang sama untukmu. Bagaimanapun, pada saat seperti hari ini, aku ingin tahu apakah usahaku sudah cukup," jelas Ayumi- _sama_ menahan air matanya agar tak tumpah membasahi pipinya, mendengar penjelasan dari Ayumi- _sama_ yang sudah menganggapnya seperti anaknya sendiri, Kimiko tak kuasa menahan air mata yang dari tadi ditahannya, kini air mata itu telah membasahi pipi mulusnya.

"Ibumu pasti melihat kita, dan aku bertanya-tanya apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku merasa malu," kata Ayumi- _sama_ menahan rasa sedihnya.

" _Okāsan ... okāsan_ ..." gumam Kimiko menangis mengingat ibunya.

Ayumi- _sama_ akhirnya juga menangis, ia melihat Kimiko yang menangis di hadapannya dengan sedih kala mengingat sosok ibunya. Kimiko hanya bisa menangis terisak dengan menundukkan kepala. Ayumi- _sama_ langsung memberikan pelukan hangatnya pada adik sepupu yang sudah dianggapnya seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Kimiko ..." panggil Ayumi- _sama_ , Kimiko masih terisak di bahunya, "kumohon ... apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu? Pikirkan ibumu dan cobalah untuk hidup dengan baik di sini," Ayumi- _sama_ menasihati Kimiko, ia terus mengusap punggung Kimiko yang semakin terisak di dalam pelukannya.

" _Okāsan ... okāsan_ ..." panggil Kimiko sambil terisak.

"Ya, aku tahu." Ayumi- _sama_ mencoba menenangkan Kimiko dengan mengusap punggung Kimiko lembut.

Sore itu, Kimiko duduk sendirian dan bersandar pada tumpukan batu miliknya, merenungi semuanya dalam diam.

" _Kagome, kau adalah beban kemanapun kau pergi. Semua orang baik padamu, tapi kau malah menyusahkan mereka,"_ batinnya dalam diam, sesekali ia membenahi surainya yang tertiup oleh angin, ia mengamati tumpukan batu miliknya yang ia jadikan sandaran, _"apa aku tidak mungkin bisa kembali? Kalau saja aku bisa melakukannya, aku ingin kembali. Ibuku pasti menungguku."_

"Kimiko- _sama_!" panggil Kikyō dai kejauhan mendekat ke arah Kimiko yang duduk sendirian di dekat tumpukan batu miliknya, ia berjongkok di hadapan Kimiko, "Kimiko- _sama_ , apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Ini dingin, jadi kau harus masuk ke dalam," lanjut Kikyō dengan menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangan Kimiko yang lambat laun terasa dingin.

"Kikyō! Kau tahu bagaimana aku menanyakanmu tentang orang itu sebelumnya? Kau masih tidak tahu siapa itu? Ada pengunjung lain selain para pangeran," tanya Kimiko yang terus penasaran dengan sosok paman yang begitu mirip dengan yang ia temui di pinggir danau.

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin. Rumah ini punya banyak pengunjung. Aku pikir kau harus mandi," kata Kikyō sambil melihat badan Kimiko yang sudah kotor karena duduk di tanah

"Tempat aku terluka sebelumnya, kau bilang itu area pemandian, 'kan?" tanya Kimiko menatap lekat Kikyō, melalui bola mata Kikyō yang hitam, ia seolah melihat kejadian saat pertama kali ia memasuki zaman Heian.

" _Itu seorang gadis! Seorang gadis!" teriak Pangeran Bankotsu dan Pangeran Inuyasha yang kaget melihat sosok seorang gadis yang berada di area pemandian pangeran._

 _Kimiko hanya berdiri di tengah pemandian air panas kebingungan. Tiba-tiba Pangeran Kōga melompat ke pemandian air panas berniat untuk menangkapnya. Karena panik, ia memutuskan untuk pergi melalui gua yang menghubungkan area pemandian para pangeran kekaisaran dengan area pemandian terbesar yang ada di Heian._

" _Hei, berhenti di situ!" teriak Pangeran Kōga memperingatkan. Karena Kimiko tidak mengindahkan peringatannya, Pangeran Kōga langsung berlari dan menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam air panas, berniat untuk memburunya._

 _Kimiko terus ditarik oleh Kikyō memasuki sebuah gua untuk segera pergi._

" _Apa yang kita lakukan sekarang? Kau dalam masalah," gerutu pelayan wanita itu, "cepat hime-sama. Kita harus pergi," lanjut pelayan itu sambil terus menyeret Kagome._

 _Pelayan itu melihat wanita misterius yang bernama Kimiko menghentikan langkah kakinya, ia memegang kepalanya. "Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk melakukan ini. Cepat!" protes Kikyō._

" _Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Kikyō dengan cerewet pada Kagome, hingga akhirnya mereka keluar dari gua yang menghubungkan antara pemandian terbesar di Heian-kyō dan pemandian khusus pangeran di istana kekaisaran._

 _Pelayan wanita itu menghentikan langkah kakinya, menoleh ke arah wanita yang terus diseretnya melewati jalan yang penuh bebatuan, "Ah, kau baik-baik saja 'kan, hime-sama?"_

 _Kimiko mengambil napas dengan perlahan, oksigen terasa berat untuk dihirupnya. Ia menatap wanita yang berada di hadapannya dengan saksama._

" _Hime-sama? Pangeran? Ini aneh. Bagaimana bisa aku berakhir di sini?" batin Kimiko kebingungan._

" _Ayo!" ajak pelayan wanita itu besurai panjang yang diikat rapi._

" _Hime-sama ..." rengek sang pelayan ketakutan, ia menatap ekspresi wajah sang hime dengan saksama, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sang hime. Ia melakukannya berulang, namun ekspresi itu tetap sama, "apa maksudmu, kau tidak tahu di mana ini? Ini area pemandian terbesar di Heian-kyō."_

 _Kagome melihat ke sekeliling tempat itu dan semakin kaget melihat beberapa orang yang sedang mandi dengan memakai pakaian tradisional zaman Heian. Area pemandian itu dipenuhi dengan orang-orang yang sibuk membersihkan diri._

" _Apa ini? Aku benar-benar sudah meninggal. Jadi, tempat ini ..." batin Kimiko dengan mengedarkan pandangannya sekeliling lalu tersenyum, "alam baka?"_

 _Wanita yang mengenakan kimono berlapis dan jubah itu pun jatuh pingsan karena shock._

"Kau tidak bisa pergi ke sana," ucap Kikyō panik setelah mendengar cerita Kimiko, ia melarang Kimiko untuk pergi ke sana, "perasaanku tidak enak tentang tempat itu. Bagaimana bisa kau kembali ke sana? Aku akan menyiapkan air untukmu, jadi kau dapat mandi."

" _Pria itu adalah orang yang kulihat sebelum aku meninggal,"_ batin Kimiko.

— **o0o—**

 **Istana Heian**

Totosai memicingkan matanya, Pangeran Miroku menahan tawa begitu juga Pangeran Bankotsu. Totosai melihat Pangeran Kōga memar dengan membekas sangat biru bahkan hampir ungu karena hasil perkelahiannya dengan Kimiko.

"Kau mendapat memar, yang sangat biru," kata Totosai pada Pangeran Kōga menggunakan lensa pembesar.

"Mungkin yang sangat biru," Pangeran Bankotsu menimpali.

"Kau akan jadi lebih indah dari sebuah lukisan," ledek Pangeran Miroku, semua tertawa mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Pangeran Miroku.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan gadis itu lolos begitu saja. Beraninya dia berbuat seperti itu pada pangeran?" kata Pangeran Kōga geram, ia bangkit dari duduk dan berdiri. Pangeran Miroku menahan adiknya agar tidak pergi, pangeran kesepuluh pun mengaduh kesakitan manakala Pangeran Miroku memegang bagian bahunya.

"Jadi, maksudmu musuhmu sekarang adalah Kimiko- _sama_? Dari apa yang aku lihat dan dengar, dia adalah gadis yang sangat cantik. Tidak mudah untuk bertemu dengan seorang gadis seperti itu. Kau mengalami sesuatu yang langka," komentar Totosai dengan menepuk punggung Pangeran Kōga.

"Ya. Sulit untuk mengenali seseorang yang baru kau temui sekali bahkan untuk dipukuli. Kau mungkin telah menemukan takdirmu, Kōga," goda Pangeran Bankotsu dengan menusuk-nusukkan kedua jari telunjuknya di dada Pangeran Kōga.

"Takdirku? Kau bilang takdirku? Takdir apanya! Dia sudah seperti musuh yang ditakdirkan!" jawab Pangeran Kōga kesal.

" _Aniki_ , kau hanya tidak tahu banyak mengenai wanita. Jika dia tertarik padamu, dia bahkan tidak akan menyentuhmu," komentar Pangeran Miroku yang sudah memiliki banyak pengalaman mengenai wanita.

"Jadi, maksudmu ... dia memukulku karena tertarik padaku?" tanya Pangeran Kōga penasaran, Totosai hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah pangeran kesepuluh itu. Pangeran Kōga mendekati adiknya.

"Ya ... aku mengatakan itu bisa saja, atau mungkin tidak," jawab Pangeran Miroku memalingkan wajahnya dari kakaknya, dengan menahan tawa.

— **o0o—**

 **Istana Damiwon**

Pintu utama yang ada di Istana Damiwon terbuka, sosok Pangeran Sesshōmaru yang begitu ditakuti oleh semua orang itu datang. Beberapa pelayan yang melihatnya memasuki ke area pemandian ketakutan dengan membungkuk hormat, ia hanya mengamatinya lalu menaiki anak tangga. Ia mengamati area pemandian yang biasa digunakan oleh anggota keluarga kekaisaran dengan saksama, ketika ia membalikkan badan para dayang damiwon langsung membungkuk hormat dengan ketakutan. Ia menaiki anak tangga lagi menuju suatu tempat.

Pangeran Bankotsu yang melihat pertama kali kedatangan Pangeran Sesshōmaru di Istana Damiwon, langsung mengajak adiknya untuk bersembunyi. Suasana tegang, tiga pangeran dan Totosai hanya mengamati kepergian pangeran keempat menuju suatu tempat dari balik dinding kayu yang menjadi pemisah. Mereka berempat mengikuti Pangeran Sesshōmaru dan mengamati apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya oleh saudaranya itu dari balik kayu penyangga yang ada.

 _Brakk_

Pintu terbuka, dan sosok Pangeran Sesshōmaru menyembul dari balik pintu. Para dayang damiwon berjajar di dekat pintu dengan posisi menunduk, saat pintu tersebut dibuka oleh Sesshōmaru, mereka mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu karena kaget.

"Yang Mulia!" panggil seorang pelayan damiwon yang berjalan di belakang Pangeran Sesshōmaru tepat.

Pangeran Sesshōmaru rupanya tak mengindahkan panggilan pelayan itu, ia menerobos untuk memasuki sebuah ruangan. Para pelayan panik dan menghalangi jalannya di depan pintu. Namun, dengan mudah pelayan itu didorong oleh Pangeran Sesshomaru ke samping, ia membuka kedua sisi pintu itu bersama. Ketika daun pintu perlahan terbuka, terlihat Pangeran Naraku dan Pangeran Inuyasha sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Ratu Inu Kimi. Pangeran Sesshōmaru tersenyum lebar, sedangkan yang ada di ruangan tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang baru saja datang.

Pangeran Inuyasha yang melihat kedatangan kakaknya, ia berniat untuk berdiri dan menyambutnya. Namun, tangan Ratu Inu Kimi mencegahnya untuk melakukan hal yang tidak berguna untuk pangeran yang mendapat julukan anjing serigala itu. Ratu Inu Kimi menatap seorang pelayan yang berdiri di samping Pangeran Sesshōmaru dengan memberi tanda untuk menutup pintu ruangan tersebut. Ratu Inu Kimi mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku ingin menyapamu, _haha-ue_." Pangeran Sesshōmaru tersenyum lebar di hadapan ibunya, kemudian ia menghaturkan sembah sujud pada ibunya, dan duduk tegak menghadap ibunya langsung, "Bagaimana kabarmu, _haha-ue?"_

"Aku sudah dengar bahwa kau telah tiba. Aku akan memanggilmu," jawab Ratu Inu Kimi dingin dengan menyesap segelas teh.

"Aku telah bertemu dengan saudara-saudaraku dan kupikir aku harus bertemu denganmu," kata Pangeran Sesshōmaru tersenyum bahagia.

Ratu Inu Kimi tersenyum sinis.

"Ah, _haha-ue._ Sepertinya Sesshōmaru _aniki_ telah belajar beberapa seni bela diri akhir-akhir ini," cerita Pangeran Inuyasha penuh semangat.

"Seni bela diri?" tanya Ratu Inu Kimi tak percaya.

"Iya. Ia begitu luar biasa ketika kita sedang berlatih untuk ritual sebelumnya. Menurut rumor ..." kata Pangeran Inuyasha yang langsung disela oleh kakak tertuanya.

Pangeran Inuyasha dan Ratu Inu Kimi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Pangeran Naraku, "Itu hanyalah rumor. Kōga mengatakan Pemerintah Asuka yang sekarat dan omong kosong tidak berguna seperti itu," jelas Pangeran Naraku.

Ratu Inu Kimi langsung memandang Pangeran Sesshōmaru dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Kau, ceritakanlah padaku. Kau sudah belajar seni bela diri?" tanya sang ratu.

Pangeran Sesshomaru tersenyum, "Belum."

Ratu Inu Kimi tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban dari putra keempatnya. "Kenapa juga kau belajar itu? Mereka bukannya membesarkanmu menjadi harimau. Jadi, kenapa Keluarga Minamoto mau mengajari seni bela diri?" komentar Ratu Inu Kimi sambil meminum kembali tehnya.

" _Haha-ue,_ apakah kau sudah dengar ada anjing serigala di Heian- _kyō_?" tanya Pangeran Naraku pada ibunya, Pangeran Sesshōmaru langsung menoleh tak suka pada Pangeran Naraku. "kata orang dia sangat mengerikan, sampai-sampai dia lebih parah dari anjing ataupun serigala," ujar Pangeran Naraku seperti ingin menyindir adiknya di hadapan ibunya.

"Bukannya mereka bilang anjing serigala itu dari Asuka, 'kan?" balas Pangeran Sesshōmaru, ia tahu pasti bahwa kakaknya menyindir dirinya, keduanya saling menatap sinis.

"Sudah lama kau tak pergi ke ibu kota negeri ini, Heian- _kyō_ , jadi nikmatilah kunjunganmu di sini. Aku telah menyiapkan hadiah untuk ibumu. Kau tak perlu lagi menemuiku sementara kau ada di Heian- _kyō_. Sekarang kau boleh pergi," kata Ratu Inu Kimi dingin.

"Sudah dua tahun kita tidak berjumpa. Tapi, kau dengan mudahnya menyuruhku untuk pergi? Kau ingin aku pergi begitu saja?" tanya Pangeran Sesshōmaru tak percaya.

"Itu karena ibu angkatmu, berbaring sakit tanpa kau ada di sisinya," ucap Ratu Inu Kimi.

"Aku berencana untuk tinggal lebih lama kali ini. Mengapa aku tidak tinggal di istana dengan saudara-saudaraku?"

"Itu tidak mungkin!" bentak Ratu Inu Kimi, Pangeran Inuyasha yang kaget langsung duduk tegak seperti semula. "kau adalah Keluarga Minamoto dari Asuka, apakah kau lupa bahwa saat kau kembali akan menghasut dendam lama yang ada di antara dua keluarga?" tanya Ratu Inu Kimi naik pitam.

"Kau mengatakan aku dikirim ke sana untuk diadopsi. Tapi di sana, aku jadi sandera," ucap Pangeran Sesshōmaru.

Pangeran Naraku menunduk, menahan tawa setelah mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh adiknya, "Lucu sekali kau ... bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan kalau kau itu sandera? _Haha-ue_ hanya khawatir terhadap ibu angkatmu," komentar Pangeran Naraku.

"Naraku benar. Kenapa juga aku mengirimmu ke sana sebagai sandera?" tanya ibu negeri itu untuk membela diri.

Pangeran Sesshōmaru tersenyum, "Karena kau mengatakan itu, aku harus mempercayaimu. Oh benar, aku ..." jawab Pangeran Sesshōmaru berniat mengeluarkan sebuah tusuk surai untuk ibunya.

" _Haha-ue!"_ panggil Inuyasha mendahuluinya dengan memberikan sekotak hadiah untuk ibunya, "aku membawakanmu hadiah," ucap Pangeran Inuyasha. Ratu Inu Kimi yang terlihat senang langsung membuka sekotak hadiah itu di hadapan Pangeran Sesshōmaru, sebuah tusuk surai yang terlihat indah itu dikeluarkannya dari kotak. Wajah bahagia menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Oh ya ampun!" matanya berbinar bahagia, "Inuyasha, aku sangat menyukainya."

"Kau sangat menyukai tusuk surai. Jadi, aku mendapatkan ini di pasar, yang dibuat khusus dari perak. Kau harus memakainya untuk ritual keagamaan," kata Pangeran Inuyasha, kemudian ia tertawa bahagia dengan ibunya.

Pangeran Sesshōmaru nampak kecewa, ia melihat tusuk surai yang diberikan oleh Inuyasha lebih bagus dibandingkan dengan miliknya. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberikan hadiah berupa tusuk surai pada ibunya.

" _Arigatō,"_ ucap Ratu Inu Kimi dengan bahagia.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang," pamit Pangeran Sesshōmaru pada ibunya, namun tidak digubris sama sekali oleh ibunya yang justru asyik akan hadiah yang baru saja diberikan oleh Inuyasha.

Pangeran Sesshōmaru bangkit, berjalan keluar daari ruangan dengan rasa kekecewaan serta sedih di dalam hati.

"Bagaimana bisa pangeran terlihat begitu rendah? Tidak ada yang lebih memalukan," sindir Pangeran Naraku, Pangeran Sesshōmaru hanya menghentikan langkahnya sesaat kemudian pergi tak menggubrisnya, memilih untuk tidak membalas sindiran yang ditujukan padanya.

Pangeran Miroku, Pangeran Bankotsu, dan Pangeran Kōga mencoba untuk mencuri dengar pembicaraan saudara keempat mereka bersama sang ratu, namun tanpa diduganya, si anjing serigala keluar tanpa pemberitahuan sehingga menyebabkan mereka terlempar begitu saja ketika pintu itu dibuka. Pangeran Miroku dan Pangeran Bankotsu mencoba untuk menyibukkan diri, sedangkan Pangeran Kōga hanya bisa melongo ketakutan melihat tatapan sang kakak. Pangeran Sesshōmaru memilih untuk diam dan meninggalkan kamar sang ibu.

"Setelah ritual selesai, pastikan untuk mengirimnya kembali ke Asuka. Jika dia bersikeras untuk tinggal di Heian- _kyō_ , panggil perwira tentara dan buat dia menyingkir dari pandanganku," minta Ratu Inu Kimi pada anak tertuanya, Pangeran Naraku.

"Jangan khawatir. Hak apa yang dia punya untuk tetap tinggal di sini?" jawab Pangeran Naraku mencoba untuk menenangkan ibunya.

"Apakah kau tahu? Ada begitu banyak rumor mengenai Sesshōmaru _aniki_ di pasar. Ada orang yang mengatakan bahwa ibu kita yang membuat wajah Sesshōmaru _aniki_ seperti itu," ucap Pangeran Inuyasha polos, sang ratu hanya diam dengan terus menyesap tehnya perlahan.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" bentak Pangeran Naraku, "Inuyasha, jika kau juga terus bicara omong kosong, kau boleh pergi meninggalkan istana," lanjut Pangeran Naraku, Ratu Inu Kimi sedikit tegang mendengar perkataan dari Pangeran Inuyasha, Inuyasha hanya tertunduk mengerti.

"Baiklah," jawab Pangeran Inuyasha tertunduk.

Pangeran Sesshōmaru berjalan dengan cepat, di belakangnya Totosai terus mengikuti sang pangeran dan mencoba memanggilnya berulang kali, namun tak direspon sama sekali oleh sang pangeran.

"Pangeran Sesshōmaru!" panggil Totosai untuk kesekian kalinya. Yang dipanggil pun akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya dan melirik sinis.

Totosai tersenyum, "Kenapa kau tidak mandi dulu sebelum ritual?" tanya Totosai, "siapkan air mandi untuk pangeran keempat," lanjutnya dengan menyuruh para pelayan damiwon untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya.

"Iya," jawab pelayan itu patuh.

Seorang pelayan berjalan ke arah Pangeran Sesshōmaru, membungkuk untuk memberi hormat, kemudian mengantarkannya ke tempat pemandian khusus pangeran. Sementara di balik dinding kayu, ketiga pangeran yang tadinya mencoba untuk mencuri dengar pembicaraan, lagi-lagi kini meributkan tentang wajah sang kakak yang terluka dan harus mengenakan topeng untuk menutupi bekas lukanya.

"Kapan Sesshōmaru _aniki_ mendapatkan luka di wajahnya?" Pangeran Miroku bertanya-tanya penasaran.

Totosai hanya mendesah melihat Pangeran Sesshōmaru pergi menuju tempat pemandian khusus pangeran.

"Kau tahu?" tanya Pangeran Miroku pada kakaknya, Pangeran Bankotsu.

"Tidak," jawab Pangeran Bankotsu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga tak mengetahui kapan persisnya _aniki_ terluka," jawab Pangeran Kōga.

— **o0o—**

Kimiko berjalan menyusuri area pemandian terbesar di Heian- _kyō_ dengan membawa lampion untuk meneranginya. Dengan bersusah payah, ia mencoba untuk berjalan sambil mengangkat sedikit kimono yang dikenakannya.

"Itu pasti tunawisma. Karena aku melihat orang yang sama, ini bisa jadi awal semuanya. Aku mungkin masih hidup di masa sekarang. Aku mungkin bisa kembali. Hanya ada satu cara untuk mengetahuinya," gumam Kimiko terus menyusuri bebatuan besar yang terdapat di area pemandian terbesar di Heian- _kyō_ tersebut.

Kimiko mencoba mengingat jalan yang terakhir dilaluinya bersama Kikyō saat ia pertama kali terseret zaman Heian, ia memasuki gua yang menghubungkan dua tempat, yaitu area pemandian khusus pangeran dan juga pemandian terbesar di Heian-kyō.

" _Aku telah memukul seorang pangeran. Aku harus kembali sebelum mereka memotong tangan dan kakiku. Terlalu sulit bagiku untuk bertahan di tempat ini,"_ batin Kimiko ketakutan, ia terus menyusuri gelapnya gua.

Di sisi lain, Pangeran Sesshōmaru memasuki area pemandian khusus pangeran dengan ditemani seorang pelayan yang menyiapkan pakaian di sebuah nampan. Pelayan itu langsung pergi setelah selesai mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk pangeran keempat. Pangeran Sesshōmaru hanya melirik kepergian sang pelayan itu, setelah dirasa pelayan itu pergi, ia mulai menanggalkan pakaiannya dan hanya mengenakan _hakama._ Ia juga memastikan sekelilingnya apakah benar-benar tak ada orang, barulah ia melepaskan setengah topeng yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi luka di wajahnya di pinggir kolam.

Pangeran Sesshōmaru perlahan berjalan ke kolam air panas. Terlihat ada banyak bekas luka sayatan pedang, baik luka dalam ataupun hanya ringan di beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang berotot. Matanya terus menatap bayangan wajahnya di dalam air yang jernih dengan kepulan uap. Tiba-tiba sosok wanita keluar dari kolam air panas. Pangeran Sesshōmaru tersentak kaget melihat sosok wanita itu —Kimiko. Kimiko mengibaskan tubuhnya agar air, mengusap wajahnya berulang kali, mencoba menghapus air yang masih menempel di wajahnya dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Oh, aku masih hidup! Kupikir aku akan mati! Oh ... oh ..." ucap Kimiko menghela napas panjang dengan terus mengusap wajahnya.

Kimiko tersentak kaget melihat sosok yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Sosok pangeran keempat, Pangeran Sesshōmaru tanpa mengenakan setengah topengnya, ia melihat luka di wajah Pangeran Sesshōmaru dengan jelas. Ia hanya diam dan terus memandang dengan mata melotot karena kaget. Pangeran Sesshōmaru langsung menutupi setengah wajahnya sebelah kiri dengan tangan, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kimiko.

Perlahan, Pangeran Sesshōmaru memandang Kimiko, "K-k-kau melihatnya?" tanya Pangeran Sesshōmaru gugup.

Kimiko menatap Pangeran Sesshōmaru dengan tatapan yang sama, kaget, dengan napas yang berat ia pelahan melangkah mundur. Menyadari hal itu, Pangeran Sesshōmaru tak lagi menutupi luka di wajahnya, ia menunduk dan menarik tangannya dari wajah tampannya. Dengan tatapan tajam, Pangeran Sesshōmaru terus berjalan mendekat ke arah Kimiko, sedangkan Kimiko perlahan berjalan mundur selangkah demi selangkah ketakutan. Kimiko menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Kau melihatnya atau tidak!" teriak Pangeran Sesshōmaru sambil mencekik leher Kimiko, refleks, Kimiko sedikit memekik saat pangeran keempat itu mencekik lehernya dan tubuhnya melangkah mundur.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Reviewers' Corner :** ini adalah tempat atau sebut saja rubrik untuk berdiskusi dengan para pembaca yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk memberikan jejak di kolom review tulisan ini, baik yang log-in maupun tidak. Baik, kini saatnya membalas review sambil berdiskusi (?)

 **Lailalailazahra :** lah kenapa jadi engga suka sama Hōjō? Dia kan baik sama Kimiko (Kagome) ... btw, _arigatō_ sudah mampir lagi dan menyempatkan untuk rnr~

 **Taisho No Miko :** yep! Akhirnya mereka ketemuan dengan muka cemong Kagome wkwk kisah mereka sudah dimulai! _Arigatō onee-chan_ *kisseu

 **Myuu** : iya memang cocok. Iya pasti aku lanjut kok, walaupun lama. Karena fic ini bakalan slow update banget ^^ _arigatō_ sudah rnr ^^

 **KanonAiko :** halo jugaa ... kan udah momen mereka sudah mulai di chapter 2 kemaren ^^ pasti udah bosen kan ya? Apalagi tiap chapternya panjang banget. Yang jelas saya sudah memperingatkan hlo ya XD arigatō sudah mampir lagi~

* * *

 **A/N :** Sekali lagi, saya tekankan bahwa "Tulisan ini akan menjadi _**slow update**_ banget." Walaupun tulisan ini panjang untuk setiap chapternya, bakalan banyak adegan yang membosankan, yang kadang dianggap sepele dan seharusnya engga perlu ditulis. Akan tetapi, hal sepele dan membosankan tersebut bakalan menjadi hal yang penting saat chapter mulai bergerak menuju ending.

Tulisan ini merupakan _remake_ dari drama korea _**"Moon Lovers Scarlet Heart: Ryeo"**_ yang tayang pada tahun 2016 silam, tulisan ini bukanlah tulisan " _yang terinspirasi dari ..."_ melainkan, tulisan ini hanyalah _remake_. Katakanlah, cerita ini hanyalah cerita yang mengganti nama tokoh dari drama korea tersebut dengan penyampaian menggunakan bahasa sendiri secara mendetail.

Penulisan tiap chapter tidak lepas dari mendengarkan _**Full Album OST Moon Lovers Scarlet Heart: Ryeo**_ yang memang easy-listening banget dari yang musik happy, galau, maupun sad, bahkan instrumennya pun gak kalah menarik ^^

Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan soal cerita ini, tanyakan saja lewat kolom review, nanti akan saya balas di _Reviewers' Corner_ di chapter selanjutnya. Sampai jumpa ^3^

Salam hangat,

Emma Griselda

Surakarta, 9 September 2017


	4. Chapter 4

**Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

 **Genre :** Drama, Romance, Fantasy, Historical (?)

 **Disclaimer :** Cerita ini milik penulis, sutradara, serta produser drama korea "Moon Lovers Scarlet Heart: Ryeo" dan SBS. Semua karakter Inuyasha milik Rumiko Takahashi, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari penulisan cerita ini dan tulisan ini hanya sebagai hiburan semata.

 **Warn!** Typo(s) **‖** OOC **‖** AU **‖** diksi tidak tepat **‖** dll.

 **Remake!** Emma Griselda **‖** **Beta Reader:** Sky Yuu **‖** **Rating :** M

* * *

 _ **The love between me and him was so strong and sorrow**_

 _ **And it was dangerous**_

 _ **That was like cactus that hurts each other**_

 _ **As we get close to each other**_

 _ **Now I know, too deep love could bring a sad ending on the contrary**_

* * *

"Kau melihatnya atau tidak!" teriak Pangeran Sesshōmaru sambil mencekik leher Kimiko, refleks, Kimiko sedikit memekik saat pangeran keempat itu mencekik lehernya dan tubuhnya melangkah mundur.

"T-t-tolong biarkan aku hidup," kata Kimiko memohon dengan menutup matanya ketakutan.

Kimiko perlahan membuka matanya dan memberanikan diri untuk beradu tatap dengan sang anjing serigala. Tatapan sosok yang ada di hadapannya tak berubah, tatapannya tajam.

"Lupakan ... aku. Hapus semuanya. Jika tidak, wajahmu juga akan menjadi seperti ini," ucap Pangeran Sesshōmaru mengancam, ia masih mencekik leher Kimiko.

Kimiko yang ketakutan hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap Pangeran Sesshōmaru, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Setelah anggukan kepala yang dilakukan oleh Kimiko, tangan kekar Pangeran Sesshōmaru yang mencekiknya akhirnya terlepas. Pangeran Sesshōmaru berjalan keluar dari kolam air panas, memungut topeng yang ia letakkan di pinggir kolam dan menarik baju yang sudah disiapkan oleh pelayan dengan kasar. Tusuk surai yang disiapkan Pangeran Sesshōmaru terjatuh tanpa ia sadari ketika ia menarik bajunya dengan asal. Kimiko terduduk lemas setelah kepergian Pangeran Sesshōmaru, merasakan jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat.

"Oh, jantungku berdebar," keluh Kimiko dengan memegang dadanya yang terasa seperti akan meledak sambil menutup kedua matanya.

Kimiko mengalihkan pandangannya pada tusuk surai yang berada di pinggir kolam, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Kimiko mengerjapkan mata berulang kali dan apa yang diihatnya memang benar bahwa itu tusuk surai yang indah. Ia bangkit, berjalan menuju ke pinggir kolam dan mengambil tusuk surai yang tertinggal, ia berencana akan mengembalikan pada sang pemilik tusuk surai tersebut.

" _Apakah pangeran keempat sudah pergi?"_ batinnya menerawang jauh ke arah pintu besar.

"Mari kita bersihkan!" ucap seorang pelayan kepada pelayan yang lain. Mendengar itu, Kimiko bergegas pergi sebelum ketahuan oleh para pelayan yang hendak membersihkan area pemandian.

Kimiko pulang dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup dengan memegang lampu lampion sebagai penerangan. Ia gemetar dan berjalan dengan gontai.

Di depan kediaman Pangeran Kedelapan, Pangeran Hōjō, Ayumi- _sama,_ Kikyō, dan para pelayan terlihat panik dan cemas dengan kepergian Kimiko yang tak terduga. Sesekali Kikyō dan juga pelayan yang lainnya mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya, berharap menemui sosok yang mereka cari. Sesampainya di depan kediaman Pangeran Hōjō, Kimiko kebingungan melihat semua orang yang menunggunya dengan gelisah.

"Kimiko _-sama_!" teriak Kikyō, bergegas lari menghampiri. Pangeran Hōjō beserta istrinya pun ikut turun menghampiri Kimiko yang terlihat basah kuyup dan menggigil kedinginan karenanya.

"Kau ke mana saja?" tanya Kikyō khawatir.

"Kalian semua menungguku?" tanya Kimiko tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kau ke mana saja?" tanya Ayumi _-sama_ gelisah.

Kimiko menggelenngkan kepala, "Badanku tadi kotor semua, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi mandi di pemandian," jawab Kimiko menjelaskan.

"Kau harus beritahu orang-orang kemana pun kau pergi. Seluruh keluarga mengkhawatirkanmu," ucap Ayumi- _sama_ , Kimiko kaget mendengar kata 'keluarga'. Ia seperti tidak terbiasa dengan kata 'keluarga'.

"Keluarga?" ulang Kimiko, berkata dengan hati-hati takut apa yang dia dengar maupun diucapkannya salah.

Ayumi- _sama_ menghela napas. Pangeran Hōjō menundukkan kepala setelah mendengar apa yang ditanyakan oleh Kimiko, memikirkan kata-kata yang cocok untuk dilontarkan pada Kimiko.

"Bawa dia ke dalam, dan hangatkan tubuhnya!" perintah Pangeran Hōjō.

"Ya," jawab Kikyō mengangguk mengerti, "Ayo pergi!" ajak Kikyō pada Kimiko dengan salah satu pelayan yang berada di samping Kimiko. Dengan memegang lengannya, mereka menuntun Kimiko yang sudah basah kuyup dan gemetar untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Ya," jawab Kimiko masih kebingungan. Ia terdiam saat menaiki perlahan anak tangga yang ada, menghentikan langkah kakinya setelah menaiki beberapa anak tangga, pandangannya nanar saat ia melihat pintu masuk ke kediaman Pangeran Hōjō.

Pangeran Hōjō dan Ayumi- _sama_ ikut menghentikan langkahnya, membalikkan badannya dan memperhatikan Kimiko yang terdiam sepulang dari pemandian.

Dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca karena dianggap keluarga, Kimiko berkata dengan pelan, "Aku ... aku merasa seperti berada di rumahku sendiri."

Pangeran Hōjō dan Ayumi- _sama_ hanya diam kebingungan. Berhadapan satu sama lain untuk mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Kimiko yang baru berakhir beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Ayo," ajak Kikyō dengan menggandeng lengan Kimiko.

"Baiklah," jawab Kimiko.

* * *

"Anda ini pembuat masalah!" kata Kikyō sambil mengeringkan rambut Kimiko yang berada di depannya, "sebelumnya, aku sudah bilang untuk tidak pergi ke sana," lanjutnya untuk kembali mengomel pada Kimiko yang hanya terdiam dari tadi, tak bergerak sedikit pun di atas ranjang yang mereka duduki dengan nyaman.

"Kikyō, apa kau mengenal Pangeran Keempat? Orang seperti apa dia itu?" tanya Kimiko berhati-hati pada Kikyō.

"Apa kau bertemu dengannya di pemandian?" tanya Kikyō penasaran.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" sangkal Kimiko dengan cepat menanggapi apa yang dikatakan oleh Kikyō dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tahu bahwa kemungkinannya besar bagi pria dan wanita ... bertemu saat mandi di Heian. Akan tetapi, kau harus menghindari Pangeran Keempat setelah kau melihatnya," Jelas Kikyō, Kimiko bingung kenapa harus menghindarinya.

"M-menghindari dia? K-kenapa?" tanya Kimiko kebingungan dan gugup.

"Ibu kandungnya adalah Ratu Inu Kimi. Dia diadopsi oleh Selir Kekaisaran dari klan Minamoto di Asuka. Dia adalah pria yang kuat dengan dua keluarga. Dia terkenal sangat menakutkan dan kejam," cerita Kikyō panjang lebar.

 _Seolah dari cerita yang disampaikan menyeret keduanya ke masa lalu sang pangeran, yang membuatnya mendapat julukan "anjing-serigala". Di sebuah bukit yang tinggi di Asuka, beberapa orang memanggil "Pangeran" dengan membawa obor. Beberapa sudut tempat terlihat sudah terbakar, tiba-tiba dari atas turunlah Pangeran Sessh_ _ō_ _maru dengan membawa obor berjalan terhuyung-huyung karena kelelahan. Pakaian yang dikenakannya bersimbah darah bahkan wajah tampannya pun tak luput dari cipratan darah._

" _Pangeran ... Pangeran ..." teriak beberapa pengawal._

 _Beberapa orang di bawah kaget melihat Pangeran Sessh_ _ō_ _maru bisa turun, bahkan salah seorang tak percaya melihat Pangeran Sessh_ _ō_ _maru masih hidup dan tidak mati._

" _Dia tidak meninggal? Dia masih hidup?" kata salah seorang pengawal geram melihat pangeran keempat masih hidup._

 _Wajah pangeran keempat pun basah oleh peluh dan juga darah. Ia memilih berdiri sejenak di tebing yang tidak begitu tinggi. Pangeran Sessh_ _ō_ _maru melawan semua serigala dengan kobaran api lalu berteriak seperti seekor serigala yang sedang marah dan kemudian melempar sebuah obor yang tadinya ia gunakan sebagai penerang._

"Mereka mengatakan bahwa hobinya berburu binatang sejak ia masih muda. Ada juga desas-desus bahwa ia telah membantai semua serigala di seluruh penjuru Asuka," cerita Kikyō panjang lebar, "mereka juga mengatakan bahwa, ia juga membunuh orang dengan begitu mudah." Lanjut Kikyō, Kimiko yang mendengarnya pun langsung tersentak kaget.

"Terutama mereka yang telah melihat bekas luka di wajahnya," bisik Kikyō.

"Orang yang telah melihat bekas wajahnya?" sahut Kimiko kaget mengetahui tadi ia sempat melihat bekas luka di wajah Pangeran Sesshōmaru.

" _Itu artinya, aku tadi sungguh hampir meninggal. Aku melihat wajahnya tanpa topeng,"_ batin Kimiko panik.

Kikyō membantunya untuk mengeringkan rambut Kimiko yang basah, yang kini perlahan mulai kering.

"Dia tidak diizinkan untuk menginjakkan kakinya di Heian, jika dia bukan seorang pangeran." Kikyō mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kimiko yang terdiam, "lega rasanya," lanjut Kikyō.

Kimiko menoleh pada Kikyō yang duduk di sampingnya, "Kenapa?" tanyanya penasaran, "kau bahkan tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana jika ada bekas luka di wajahmu?" tanya Kimiko yang masih keheranan.

"Kau pikir bisa? Orang hanya menyukai wajah yang menarik," jawab Kikyō.

Kimiko berdecak tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Kikyō, _"kau harus berpenampilan menarik jika ingin diperlakukan dengan baik meskipun di zaman Heian, ini masih sama saja dengan zaman sekarang. Dunia ini sungguh mengerikan,"_ batin Kimiko keheranan karena tak ada perbedaan dengan penilaian di zaman modern tentang penampilan.

Kimiko hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendesah bahwa kenyataan yang ada di zaman Heian masih terjadi di zaman modern seperti saat ini.

* * *

Kala tengah malam, Ratu Inu Kimi tengah berendam seorang diri di kolam yang penuh dengan kelopak bunga mawar merah. Jubah kebesarannya tergantung di sisi belakang, serta area pemandian yang digunakannya diterangi dengan cahaya lilin yang apinya ikut bergoyang kala angin mulai mendesah. Ia menenggak sake dari cawan yang ada di tangannya, pikirannya masih jauh menerawang.

 _Pangeran Naraku datang dengan mengenakan topeng untuk acara ritual, mengelilingi tempat duduk yang digunakan oleh Ratu Inu Kimi._

" _Jika penurunan tahta tidak dilaksanakan, maka kita tidak harus buru-buru seperti sekarang ini," kata Pangeran Naraku dengan tersenyum simpul, "Dia selalu bersikap sok kuat dan apa yang akan terjadi jika dia meninggal?" lanjut Pangeran Naraku dengan membahas tentang putra mahkota seraya memainkan topengnya._

" _Peluang seperti ini jarang terjadi. Kau harus menghabisinya selama ritual," ucap Ratu Inu Kimi duduk di bangku kebesarannya._

" _Sudah kubilang, Ibu tidak perlu khawatir," ucap Pangeran Naraku menenangkan ibunya sambil mengenakan topengnya kembali, Ratu Inu Kimi menoleh padanya._

Melihat wajah anaknya yang tidak memakai topeng kembali, bayangan Ratu Inu Kimi tentang apa yang dibicarakannya dengan Pangeran Naraku beberapa hari yang lalu, seolah terbuyarkan melalui tatapan tajam anaknya sambil mengumbar senyum.

Tatapan mata Ratu Inu Kimi mencoba untuk menerawang kedepan, _"Apakah putra mahkota yang akan menjadi satu-satunya yang mengusir roh-roh jahat?"_ batin Ratu Inu Kimi, kembali menenggak sake dari cawan untuk kedua kalinya.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, di istana mulai sibuk menyiapkan ritual kekaisaran. Para pengawal membawa patung naga besar dan juga singa ke dalam istana untuk ritual pengusiran setan yang bertujuan untuk menangkal roh jahat pada bulan purnama kedua belas tahun baru lunar. Lampion, bendera kebesaran, dan spanduk besar juga di pasang di istana keksairan dengan rapi.

Sementara itu, di kediaman Pangeran Hōjō, Kimiko tengah berdiri dengan menampilkan wajah yang bosan, para pelayan membantunya untuk memasangkan kimono berlapis. Ia menghela napas panjang.

"Apakah sudah selesai?" tanya Kimiko pada Kikyō.

"Belum," jawab Kikyō dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tak berselang lama, Kimiko kembali bertanya pada para pelayan yang membantunya untuk berias, "Sudah?" tanyanya kembali.

Para pelayan hanya meresponnya dengan sebuah bungkukan badan dan mengumbar senyum. Seorang pelayan datang dengan membawa nampan yang berisi dengan hiasan surai. Ekspresi Kimiko berubah dan ia mengaduh kesakitan kala tusuk surai disematkan pada surainya yang telah ditata oleh para pelayan.

Banyak orang berlalu lalang di pasar tradisional dengan memakai topeng, seperti topeng yang akan digunakan dalam ritual keagamaan. Kimiko sempat tersandung kimono yang tengah digunakannya, dengan malas ia membersihkan kimononya yang kotor karena terinjak olehnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang pedagang yang mengucapkan "selamat datang" pada segerombol wanita, dan tak berselang lama segerombolan pria terlihat menggunakan anting datang dan berbincang-bincang dengan para wanita tadi.

* * *

Ratu Inu Kimi dibantu para pelayan untuk mengenakan _juni hitoe_ paling megah. Rambutnya pun ditata dengan rapi dan hati-hati yang kini terlihat kokoh nan menjulang tinggi. Anting, kalung, serta tusuk surai pun semuanya berbalut dengan emas murni. Para pelayan pun membantunya untuk mengenakan jubah kebesarannya sebagai ratu.

"Aku tidak ingin ada wanita lain yang bersinar lebih gemerlap dariku. Jika nanti ada ..." ucap Ratu Inu Kimi melihat penampilannya yang elegan di depan cermin, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada para pelayan yang berjejer rapi di belakangnya yang berjarak beberapa langkah darinya, "aku rasa itu tidak akan ada," kata Ratu Inu Kimi tersenyum percaya diri.

Selir Agung Izayoi, bersama Sara _naishinn_ _ō_ , dan Ayumi- _sama_ memasuki area istana kekaisaran. Mereka bertemu dengan Ratu Inu Kimi yang baru saja keluar dari balainya diikuti para pelayan di belakang. Mereka menghaturkan hormat pada Ratu Inu Kimi dengan membungkukkan badan mereka.

"Tiga bunga telah mekar di istana," ucap Ratu Inu Kimi dengan senyumannya, perumpamaan yang terlontar dari bibirnya hanyalah sebuah sambutan yang tak jauh berbeda dari basa-basi, "Selir Agung Izayoi, kau hari ini lebih elegan," lanjut Ratu Inu Kimi dengan melihat penampilan Selir Agung Izayoi.

"Ratu Inu Kimi, Anda terlihat sangat cantik hari ini," puji Selir Agung Izayoi dengan memberikan senyuman lebar.

Ratu Inu Kimi tersenyum mendengar sanjungan yang ditujujkan kepadanya, "Sara _naishinn_ _ō_ , jangan hanya mengunjungi ibumu, tapi kunjungi aku juga. ceritakan padaku kisah menyenangkan tentang dunia. Para pangeran tidak tahu apa-apa soal itu," kata Ratu Inu Kimi ramah.

"Aku khawatir keterampilan berbicaraku tidak cukup baik untuk menghiburmu. Tapi, aku akan segera mengunjungimu dan menyiapkan beberapa cerita menarik," jawab Sara _naishinn_ _ō_ _._

"Aku akan menunggu," jawab Ratu Inu Kimi, "haruskah kita masuk ke dalam?" lanjutnya dengan mengajak Selir Agung Izayoi, Sara _naishinn_ _ō_ _,_ dan juga Ayumi-sama.

"Ayo kita temui kaisar," ucap sang ratu pada para pelayan yang berjajar dengan rapi di belakangnya.

Senyum indah Sara _naishinn_ _ō_ seketika sirna kala Ratu Inu Kimi pergi dari hadapannya diikuti dengan para pelayan setianya. Setelah melihat ekspresi yang tertampil pada wajah adik iparnya, Ayumi- _sama_ langsung menggeggam tangannya untuk meredam kemarahannya. Selir Agung Izayoi pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada anak putrinya sejenak, kembali menatap kepergian sang ratu.

"Hanya berpapasan dengannya saja sudah membuat suasana hati berbeda," kata Selir Agung Izayoi.

Sara _naishinn_ _ō_ melepaskan genggaman tangan kakak iparnya, "Aku khawatir, memikirkan ibu harus mengatasi itu semua sendirian di istana. Kakak harus berdiri di sisimu secepat mungkin," ujarnya kesal.

Mendengar itu, Ayumi- _sama_ menghela napas, "Ini istana. Kau harus berhati-hati dengan perkataanmu," kata Ayumi- _sama_ mengingatkan.

"Saudara iparmu benar. Kau masih mempunyai kekurangan. Alangkah lebih baik, jika kau lupa segalanya," kata Selir Agung Izayoi.

Sara _naishinn_ _ō_ berdecak tak percaya dengan apa yang baru dikatakan oleh ibunya, "Hmmph, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakan dendam seperti itu?"

Ayumi- _sama_ hanya menatap dalam diam pada Sara _naishinn_ _ō_ _._

"Kenapa kau tak mengajak Kimiko?" tanya Selir Agung Izayoi sedikit menoleh pada Ayumi- _sama,_ "Seluruh istana sudah tahu kekacauan apa yang telah diperbuatnya," lanjutnya dengan raut wajah yang datar.

"Dia telah banyak melakukan kesalahan semenjak terluka, jadi aku membiarkan dia untuk bersenang-senang sendiri," jawab Ayumi- _sama._

Selir Agung Izayoi tersenyum dengan sedikit ia paksakan, lalu menghembuskan napas. "Aku mengerti. Ayo kita harus segera pergi, kaisar sudah menunggu," ajaknya agar mereka segera beranjak.

Layaknya seorang pimpinan yang memimpin pasukannya, Selir Agung Izayoi berada di depan diikuti oleh Sara _naishinn_ _ō_ dan juga Ayumi- _sama_ dan beberapa pelayan menuju balai kaisar.

* * *

Para pangeran telah selesai berlatih pedang. Putra mahkota sebagai pemimpin, ia berdiri di paling depan dan juga Pangeran Naraku menggunakan topeng yang berbeda, sementara yang lainnya menggunakan pakaian merah dengan topeng yang menutupi wajahnya berwarna merah pada sisi kanan dan putih pada sisi kiri.

Putra Mahkota membuka topengnya, "Kaisar akan bangga melihat kalian semua di sini. Setelah upacara ritual ini selesai, kita akan mengadakan pesta besar," ucapnya berapi-api.

Para pangeran pun juga melepaskan topengnya dan menampilkan wajah tampan mereka yang dipenuhi dengan keringat. "Ya, Putra Mahkota," jawab para pangeran secara serempak.

Pangeran Kōga segera menghampiri Pangeran Hōjō yang sedang mengusap keringat dari dahinya, menoleh pada Pangeran Kesepuluh, " _Aniki,_ akankah istrimu dan Kimiko ikut menghadiri upacara itu juga?" tanya Pangeran Kōga penasaran.

"Aku rasa begitu," jawab Pangeran Hōjō.

"Bgeitukah?" kata Pangeran Kōga terlihat senang mendengarnya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau mau dipukuli lagi karena menjadi penampil terburuk kali ini?" ejek Pangeran Bankotsu.

"Tidak. kali ini aku ingin menceramahinya," kata Pangeran Kōga kesal, namun sedikit salah tingkah.

"Apa kau mau mendapatkan mata lebam lagi?" ejek Pangeran Naraku.

Pangeran Sesshōmaru yang mendengarnya pun menoleh. Setelah mendengar ejekan dari Pangeran Naraku, Pangeran Kōga hanya mampu tertunduk yang menimbulkan gelak tawa semua pangeran. Pangeran Inuyasha sengaha mengejek dengan tertawa tepat di samping telinga Pangeran Kōga. Di sisi lain, Pangeran Sesshōmaru mengerucutkan bibirnya tertunduk, sambil mengayunkan pedang kayu yang dipakainya untuk latihan ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Jangan tertawa!" kata Pangeran Kōga marah, memperingatkan Pangeran Inuyasha untuk tidak menertawakannya, tapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Pangeran Inuyasha malah tertawa semakin menjadi tepat di depan Pangeran Kōga.

"Aku bilang jangan tertawa!" teriak Pangeran Kōga pada Pangeran Inuyasha, kemudian mengejarnya seperti anak kecil yang berebut mainan dengan mengelilingi Pangeran Miroku.

"Kemari kau!" teriak Pangeran Kōga.

Keduanya kembali adu dada dan Pangeran Kōga berpura-pura terjatuh kesakitan.

"Ouch! Ouch!" erang Pangeran Kōga berulang kali dengan suara yang dibuatnya lebih dramatis.

" _Aniki! Aniki_! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Pangeran Inuyasha panik melihat sang kakak kesakitan sambil menghampiri Pangeran Kōga yang tergeletak di lantai tempat mereka berlatih pedang.

"Aku sudah menangkapmu sekarang," kata Pangeran Kōga langsung menjepit tubuh adiknya dengan kakinya, karena Pangeran Inuyasha telah terperangkap jebakan —benar-benar seperti anak kecil— yang dibuatnya, "Kau masih bukan tandinganku," lanjutnya dengan menarik _suikan_ yang dikenakan oleh Pangeran Inuyasha, sedangkan yang tubuhnya dijepit malah mengaduh kesakitan dan tak berselang lama ia berhasil meloloskan diri dari cengkeraman kuat sang kakak. Semuanya hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah kedua pangeran yang masih berperilaku layaknya anak kecil.

"Berani sekali kau bersikap seperti itu terhadap kakakmu?" kata Pangeran Kōga saat Pangeran Inuyasha telah lepas, mereka kembali beradu dada dan saling mengejar layaknya seekor kucing dan tikus.

Pangeran Sesshōmaru yang biasanya terlihat dingin pun ikut tersenyum, dan momen langka itu disaksikan oleh adiknya, Pangeran Hōjō.

"Hentikan kalian berdua!" kata Putra Mahkota Nakashimaru.

Ketika ia menyadari sang adik menatapnya saat ia tersenyum, Pangeran Sesshōmaru pun kembali memasang wajah dinginnya. Pangeran Hōjō terus menatap kakaknya dengan mengumbar senyumnya.

" _Ouch!_ Hei!" teriak Pangeran Kōga yang masih kejar-kejaran bersama Pangeran Inuyasha.

Beberapa orang datang, menuruni tangga dengan mengenakan topeng yang menutupi wajah mereka beserta pakaian hitam. Pangeran Naraku melirik kedatangan mereka hingga semua rombongan orang bertopeng itu pergi dan setelah itu ia kembali fokus pada para pangeran.

* * *

Di sebuah tempat tersembunyi di salah satu sudut istana kekaisaran, terlihat Putra Mahkota Nakashimaru menukar topeng miliknya dengan milik Pangeran Sesshōmaru. Pangeran Sesshōmaru menerima topeng yang diberikan oleh kakaknya itu dan segera mengenakan topeng yang berbentuk _Bangshangshi_ —karakter monster pemburu dalam ritual pengusiran roh jahat, yang seharusnya dikenakan oleh putra mahkota. Pangeran Sesshōmaru juga mengenakan kostum yang seharusnya dikenakan oleh Putra Mahkota, pertukaran tersebut pun disaksikan oleh Sang Ahli Perbintangan Totosai yang bertugas menjadi saksi peristiwa bertukarnya posisi tersebut.

Langkah demi langkah telah dipijak Pangeran Sesshōmaru menuju tempat dilaksanakannya ritual keagamaan ini. Tepat saat itulah acara dimulai dengan ditandai Pangeran Sesshōmaru dengan membawa tombak besar beserta tameng. Topeng yang berukuran besar dengan menampilkan karakter pemburu raksasa yang bertindak sebagai perwakilan upacara, topeng serta kostum yang seharusnya dikenakan oleh Putra Mahkota.

Kaisar duduk di singgasana paling tinggi ditemani oleh ratu dan juga selir agung. Sara _naishinn_ _ō_ dan Ayumi-sama berdiri di samping selir agung. Pangeran Sesshōmaru melakukan gerakan memutar tubuhnya tiga kali dan tombak besar yang dibawanya ia arahkan pada kelir. Cahaya menyoroti kelir, menampilkan siluet tiga orang yang berdiri di baliknya melakukan tarian yang telah mereka latih beberapa waktu. Dalam hitungan detik, cahaya kembali padam, kelir terbuka dan menampilkan sosok _jinj_ a —para pangeran yang merayakan ritual—. Datanglah _Changsoo_ —sekumpulan manusia yang membacakan mantra untuk menangkis roh jahat— yang diperankan oleh Pangeran Naraku dengan topeng yang berbeda dari yang dikenakan oleh para pangeran lainnya.

Ratu Inu Kimi terlihat tegang, sedangkan kaisar terlihat tersenyum melihat penampilan para pangerannya. Para pangeran telah selesai menampilkan gerakan pembukaan untuk ritual pengusiran roh jahat. Totosai menghaturkan hormat dan membungkukkan badan.

"Para _jinja_ sudah berkumpul. Mereka sekarang akan mengusir roh jahat," teriak Totosai memberikan laporannya pada kaisar.

Kaisar mengangkat tangan kanannya dan terdengarlah tabuhan _taiko_ berukuran besar sebanyak tiga kali, seolah mendapatkan persetujuan dari sang kaisar, para pangeran pun memperlihatkan gerakan yang telah mereka pelajari saat berlatih pedang untuk acara ritual yang diiringi dengan tabuhan _taiko_. Sara _naishinn_ _ō_ dan Ayumi-s _ama_ pun ikut senang melihat ritual yang dilakukan para pangeran.

Datanglah beberapa orang dari atap istana, seperti digambarkan roh jahat. Mereka menyerang Pangeran Sesshōmaru, namun dengan mudah Pangeran Sesshōmaru bisa melawannya dengan melakukan gerakan bela diri.

Melihat kemampuan Pangeran Sesshōmaru yang menggunakan kostum Putra Mahkota tanpa orang lain sadari kecuali Putra Mahkota Nakashimaru dan juga Totosai, Selir Agung Izayoi memberikan pujian padanya, "Putra Mahkota sangat baik dalam perannya," puji Selir Agung Izayoi melihat kepiawaian Pangeran Sesshōmaru.

"Dia sudah terbiasa tinggal di medan perang," jawab Kaisar Inu no Taishō bangga.

Gerombolan orang mengenakan topeng yang memerankan roh jahat pun terus berusaha menyerang Pangeran Sesshōmaru, namun sekali lagi dengan mudahnya Pangeran Keempat yang dijuluki dengan sebutan 'anjing-serigala' itu menumpas semuanya, Ratu Inu Kimi terlihat tegang dan khawatir menyaksikan acara ritual keagamaan pengusiran roh jahat itu, sesekali ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping agar orang lain tidak mengetahui bahwa dirinya tengah gugup. Ia tak ingin kegugupannya diketahui oleh orang lain, ia tak mengizinkannya.

Sementara Kimiko dan Kikyō jalan-jalan di pasar dengan kemeriahan atraksi yang dibuat oleh rakyat biasa, Kimiko takjub melihat atraksi-atraksi yag ia saksikan bersama Kikyō, kata "luar biasa" terlontar dari bibirnya berulang kali saat melihat atraksi penyemburan api dari mulut seorang pria. Semua terlihat membuat perayaan sendiri untuk mengusir roh jahat dengan membuat pesta. Kimiko dan Kikyō menari-nari mengikuti irama _taiko_ yang dimainkan dengan berkeliling, Kimiko terlihat menari mengikuti sebuah gerakan topi yang di atasnya terdapat seperti antena bunga, bunga tersebut nampak bergoyang-goyang akibat gerakan yang dilakukan oleh pemakainya.

Di istana, ritual keagamaan masih berlangsung. Putra mahkota digambarkan seperti bisa mengalahkan roh jahat yang diwakili oleh orang yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam berjumlah enam orang dengan tombaknya seorang diri. Saat itu, datang Pangeran Naraku dengan pedang tajamnya yang diarahkannya pada salah seorang yang digamabrkan sebagai roh jahat itu sambil berseru dengan lantang, "Monster saleh mengalami bekas luka. Lambung menerima obat. Minyak beruang pemakan roh. Cahaya menelan Budha. Kami akan memanggil dua belas dewa dan membersihkan roh-roh jahat dan penyakit. Aku akan memotong tubuhmu." Pangeran Naraku berpaling, ia berjalan berhadapan dengan Putra Mahkota, "aku akan menembus hatimu dan mengiris dagingmu. Aku akan mengeluarkan perut dan ususmu." Lanjutnya.

Ratu Inu Kimi kagum dengan peran yang dimainkan oleh Pangeran Naraku, sudut bibirnya sebelah kanan sedikit terangkat untuk beberapa saat, tak lama kemudian pandangannya teralihkan ke arah sisi kanan. Baik putra mahkota—Sesshōmaru dan Pangeran Naraku, menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, sekelompok orang datang dari atas dan berusaha menyerangnya. Mengetahui hal tersebut, Selir Agung Izayoi maupun Totosai membelalakkan matanya, Totosai mengarahkan pandangannya pada kaisar. Kaisar Inu no Taishō yang nampak kaget, tak jauh berbeda dengan Totosai, ia menyaksikan secara langsung sekelompok orang berpakaian hitam dengan mengenakan topeng itu menyerang anaknya menggunakan pedang tepat di depan matanya. Pangeran Sesshōmaru mencoba untuk menghalaunya dengan mengarahkan tamengnya di depan, tameng itu mampu menahan serangan lawan untuk sementara waktu sebelum pedang tajam itu menembus dadanya.

Ketika sekelompok orang tak dikenal itu secara bersamaan mengeluarkan pedang untuk kembali menyerang Pangeran Sesshōmaru yang sedang mengenakan kostum milik putra mahkota, Totosai berteriak dengan suara lantang kepada pengawal istana, "Lindungi kaisar!"

Dengan sigap, Totosai berlari menuju kaisar melewati beberapa anak tangga, diikuti dengan para pengawal istana yang langsung bergerak untuk melindungi sang pemimpin negeri itu. Di bawah, Pangeran Keempat dengan lihai ia menarik pedang yang menancap di tamengnya, dengan gerakan cepat yang tak dapat diprediksi oleh lawan, pedang tersebut sudah menggores leher lawan dengan luka yang cukup dalam. Para pengawal istana langsung berdiri tepat di depan kaisar dan keluarga kekaisaran lainnya yang berada di singgasana atas untuk melindunginya. Pangeran Hōjō dan Inuyasha melepaskan topengnya untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di bawah sana. Pangeran Sesshōmaru terus menyerang lawan, lawan tak gentar sedikit pun, ia tak segan-segan menghunuskan pedangnya pada Sesshōmaru.

Pangeran Kōga dan Bankotsu akhirnya ikut melepaskan topeng mereka saat melihat orang yang menyerang putra mahkota, Selir Agung Izayoi, Ayumi- _sama,_ dan Sara _naishinn_ ō langsung berdiri, wajahnya tegang melihat apa yang terjadi di bawah, saat orang tak dikenal mencoba untuk menyingkirkan putra mahkota. Pangeran Kōga memilih untuk bersembunyi di balik badan Pangeran Inuyasha, tapi Pangeran Inuyasha langsung melepaskan tangan Pangeran Kōga dan ia turun ke medan perkelahian, membantu sang kakak. Adegan perjkelahian yang tadinya hanyalah sebuah atraksi dalam ritual keagamaan, kini berubah menjadi kenyataan. Para pangeran langsung membentuk sebuah lingkaran bersama putra mahkota. Keadaan menjadi lebih tegang dan mencekam, kala seorang mencoba menyerang para pangeran, Pangeran Hōjō langsung mengayunkan pedangnya untuk menyerang, semua pangeran akhirnya benar-benar terlibat dalam perkelahian dengan sekelompok orang tak dikenal yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan juga topeng.

Sekelompok orang itu juga tak segan-segan mengayunkan pedang mereka pada para pangeran yang ikut menyerangi mereka, pada awalnya mereka seolah memimpin perkelahian itu. Namun, para pangeran berhasil mengalahkan para lawan untuk beberapa menit awal. Salah seorang mencoba untuk menyerang putra mahkota, namun dengan mudah pedang itu kembali ditangkisanya, kini ada orang yang mencoba untuk menyerang Pangeran Naraku, namun, ia berhasil membuat lawan untuk mundur dengan mengarahkan pedangnya di leher lawan. Pangeran Naraku dengan topengnya, ia bersekongol dengan orang yang berpura-pura menyerangnya barusan. Ratu Inu Kimi terlihat tegang, kala salah seorang yang menyerang Pangeran Naraku itu beralih menyerang putra mahkota.

Ketika Pangeran Sesshōmaru berusaha untuk melawan, tiba-tiba datanglah Pangeran Naraku di hadapannya, berpura-pura untuk menghalang lawan agar tidak menyerangnya, namun di sisi lain ia terus mendorong Pangeran Keempat ke belakang. Tiba-tiba, dari arah belakang, dua orang mencoba untuk kembali melukainya, dengan gerakan yang tangkas, ia berhasil menghindar. Di belakangnya, Pangeran Naraku memberikan anggukan ke salah satu orang tak dikenal itu, membelokkan pedang yang ada ditangan mereka untuk diarahkan pada putra mahkota—Sesshōmaru seolah itu adalah sebuah kecelakaan yang tidak bisa ia hindari karena ia tidak bisa mengendalikan pedangnya dengan baik. Lengan Pangeran Sesshōmaru terluka dan darah bercucuran dari sana.

"Nakashimaru!" teriak kaisar dengan panik melihat putra mahkota yang terluka.

Selir Agung Izayoi dan yang lainnya kaget melihatnya, sementara Pangeran Sesshōmaru memegangi lengannya karena rasa sakit, Ratu Inu Kimi hanya diam, namun wajahnya nampak begitu tegang melihatnya. Salah seorang ingin langsung membunuh putra mahkota dengan melompat ke arahnya, Pangeran Sesshōmaru yang terduduk kesakitan hanya mampu mengalihkan pandangannya akan kedatangan lawan yang ingin menghunuskan pedang ke arahnya. Akan tetapi, salah seorang pangeran yang masih mengenakan topengnya mencoba untuk menghalaunya agar tidak melukai Sesshōmaru. Sebuah gerakan cepat dan mantap dari pedang yang ada di genggaman pangeran itu akhirnya patah saat ia memukulkannya ke leher lawan. Kaisar akhirnya memutuskan untuk turun, ingin melihat keadaan sang putra mahkota, napas para pangeran tak beraturan, dan sekelompok orang yang tak dikenal langsung kabur melalui atap istana begitu kaisar turun.

Semua pangeran langsung menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat ke arah sekelompok orang itu kabur, Pangeran Naraku langsung membuka topengnya seolah memeprlihatkan betapa kecewanya dia karena tak bisa mengalahkan sekawanan orang berpakaian hitam yang mencoba menyerang para pangeran selama ritual keagamaan. Pangeran Sesshōmaru masih dalam posisi terduduk, memegangi lengannya yang sakit, Pangeran Naraku yang melihatnya langsung nampak gelisah karena rencananya untuk membunuhnya gagal.

Para pengawal istana datang terlambat dengan membawa tombak yang ujungnya runcing, mencoba menggerakkan tombaknya seolah di depan mereka masih ada musuh, namun gerakan mereka terlihat ragu dan ketakutan.

"Tangkap mereka! " perintah Pangeran Naraku dengan berteriak.

Pangeran Naraku langsung berlari memimpin para pengawal istana untuk mencari sekelompok orang itu. Pangeran Hōjō berlari ke depan, tapi ia sudah ketinggalan kakaknya yang sudah terlebih dahulu berlari bersama beberapa pengawal istana. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya segala arah, dan pandangannya terhenti untuk waktu yang cukup lama pada putra mahkota yang masih memegangi lengannya kesakitan.

"Pengawal istana, ikuti aku!" teriaknya memberi perintah. Ia memimpin sebuah pencarian ke luar istana.

"Putra mahkota!" teriak Kaisar Inu no Taishō dengan panik. Ia turun bersama Totosai dan diikuti beberapa pengawal istana untuk melihat keadaan putra mahkota setelah kejadian yang melukai lengannya.

"Nakashimaru!" panggil kaisar dengan panik, ia memegangi kedua lengan putra mahkota dan berjongkok di hadapanya untuk memastikan putra mahkota baik-baik saja.

Pangeran yang ada di hadapannya tidak memberikan respon apapun, ia langsung membuka topeng yang dari tadi menutupinya. Alangkah kagetnya sang kaisar saat melihat wajah Pangeran Sesshōmaru, bukan Putra Mahkota Nakashimaru yang mengenakan topeng tersebut dan diserang oleh orang tak dikenal, Pangeran Sesshōmaru mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang putra langit.

"Kau ... kau Pangeran Keempat," ujar kaisar dengan gugup.

Ratu Inu Kimi kaget melihat bahwa yang terluka bukanlah putra mahkota, melainkan Pangeran Sesshōmaru.

Semua orang terbelalak mengetahui hal tersebut. Kaisar Inu no Taishō langsung bangkit, "Dimana putra mahkota?" tanyanya dengan berteriak panik ke seluruh arah. Melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya, Pangeran Sesshōmaru tak habis pikir dengan ayahnya, bukan dirinyalah yang dikhawatirkan jika terluka, melainkan putra mahkota.

"Dia dimana?" teriaknya masih mencari putra mahkota kebingungan.

Pangeran Sesshōmaru menghembuskan napas berat, seseorang datang dengan kostum merah dan putihnya, memilih berdiri di belakang Sesshōmaru yang masih terduduk ternganga.

Orang yang berdiri di belakang Pangeran Sesshōmaru akhirnya melepaskan topengnya, ia menghadap ke arah kaisar dan berseru, "Aku di sini, Yang Mulia."

Kaisar tak bisa berkata-kata lagi melihat anaknya yang dicarinya itu selamat, tak terluka sedikit pun, justru mengenakan kostum serta topeng yang telah ditukar dengan Pangeran Keempat. Pangeran Sesshōmaru menundukkan kepala kecewa. Di singgasana, Ratu Inu Kimi terduduk lemas karena rencananya gagal untuk membunuh putra mahkota, bahkan kostum yang harusnya dikenakan oleh putra mahkota telah digantikan oleh Pangeran Keempat.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Pangeran Keempat?" tanya Totosai perhatian karena lengannya terluka akibat tergores pedang lawan.

Kaisar menundukkan kepala, melihat Pangeran Keempat yang hanya menundukkan kepala dan terdiam untuk beberapa waktu lamanya. Pangeran Sesshōmaru bangkit, berdiri menghadap kaisar dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Menyadari apa yang dilakukannya beberapa saat yang lalu, kaisar menghembuskan napasnya berat, seolah ia baru saja berlari mengelilingi istana kekaisaran, ia mencoba untuk mengatur pernapasannya, "Sesshōmaru ..." panggilnya lemah saat ia menatap mata anaknya yang berkaca-kaca.

Pangeran Sesshōmaru yang mengamati ayahnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ia menelan ludahnya dan menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku akan menangkap mereka," ujarnya dengan nada yang lemah. Seolah itu sebuah kata pamitan yang ia lontarkan kepada kaisar, ia langsung berlari ke luar istana.

Kaisar masih berdiri mematung di tempat yang sama, saat Sesshōmaru berlari keluar, Pangeran Inuyasha hanya memandang punggung kakaknya yang perlahan tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Kaisar masih berkutat pada pikiraannya, ia masih terguncang karena ada orang yang ingin melukai putra mahkota, tapi Pangeran Keempat mau bertukar tempat untuk menggantikan sang kakak. Putra Mahkota Nakashimaru ingin ikut mengejar, ketika ia menggenggam pedang di tangannya dan bersiap untuk berlari menyusul sang adik yang sudah pergi untuk mengejar lawan, kaisar mencoba untuk menahannya agar tak ikut.

"Putra mahkota ..." panggil kaisar, nadanya penuh dengan penekanan dan larangan agar sang calon penerus tahta untuk tidak ikut ke luar istana. Kaisar menggenggam erat tangan putra mahkota, dan menatapnya.

* * *

 **Di luar istana kekaisaran**

Lampion-lampion yang dibuat dengan bentuk unik, terlihat cantik menghiasi sungai malam itu dengan bulan sabit yang menggantung di langit. Kimiko dan Kikyō berlari menuju pinggir sungai, lebih tepatnya mendatangi sebuah lampion berbentuk ikan. Di sisi lain, ada lampion yang sengaja dibuat menyerupai bentuk bunga, naga, bangau, dan istana. Kikyō juga tak kalah senang melihat kemeriahan di malam hari dengan lampion-lampion yang berjejer dengan rapi.

"Lihat sebelah sana!" seru Kagome menunjuk dengan jari telunjuk kananya setelah melihat sebuah lampion yang sengaja dibentuk menyerupai naga, "di sana juga!" lanjutnya saat ia melihat beberapa lampion berbentuk bunga teratai yang mengapung di air.

"Juga sebelah sana," timpal Kikyō dengan menunjuk sebuah lampion yang menyerupai miniatur istana.

Pangeran Sesshōmaru berlari melalui pasar untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya, untuk menangkap segerombol orang yang hampir melukai putra mahkota. Langkahnya terhenti kala ia melihat banyak orang yang mengenakan topeng, sehingga ia tidak bisa mengenali mana orang yang mengenakan topeng dan sengaja menyerang putra mahkota. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke atap, dan beberapa detik kemudian ia memilih untuk naik ke atap, ia melihat beberapa orang dengan pakaian serba hitam dan topengnya berlari di atap layaknya ninja. Lima orang turun dari atap, dan Pangeran Sesshōmaru kembali berlari untuk mengejarnya, semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu hanya diam dan mengawasinya, setelah itu berbisik-bisik, saling bertanya satu sama lain 'apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'

Kimiko sangat bersemangat berlari ke sana kemari melihat semua barang yang dijajakan oleh penjual, ketika ia melihat payung yang terbuat dari kertas berwarna merah, ia mencoba untuk membukanya dan kata "Wow ..." keluar dari bibirnya karena ia lagi-lagi dibuat takjub. Ia berlari lagi ke pedagang yang lain dengan menyeret tangan Kikyō menuju seorang penjual makanan, ia kembali takjub, dan penjual itu menyodorkan dua makanan yang disajikan dengan ditusuk kepada Kimiko dan juga Kikyō.

"Madu atau gula?" tanya Kimiko pada Kikyō antusias.

"Satu ... dua ... tiga ..." Kimiko dan Kikyō menghitung bersama, "madu!" seru mereka bersamaan.

"Tentu saja!" Kimiko dan Kikyō melakukan tos dengan riang gembira.

Mereka berdua kembali bersenang-senang dengan membeli makanan di salah satu pedagang yang menjual beberapa makanan ringan.

"Berapa ini?" tanya Kikyō pada penjual mengenai harga yang dipatoknya, Kimiko yang sudah tidak sabar pun akhirnya memakan makanan itu, ketika ia merasakan makanan itu enak, ia terus mengambil makanan yang berbeda bentuk dan rasa ke mulutnya. Setelah selesai menyantap kudapan itu, Kimiko kembali berlari, Kikyō hanya bisa berlari di belakang Kimiko, Kimiko takjub akan sesuatu yang belum pernah dilihatnya, dan menarik lengan Kikyō untuk berlari lagi menuju suatu tempat yang tidak diketahui oleh Kikyō ke mana tuannya akan mengajaknya pergi.

"Mari kita istirahat sejenak," rengek Kikyō mencoba menghentikan Kimiko di depan sebuah lampion yang menyerupai istana. Kikyō memilih duduk dengan meluruskan kakinya, "pada tingkat ini, aku tidak akan bisa menikah. Tubuhku mengerut," rengek Kikyō lagi seolah ia meminta sebuah mainan pada Kimiko, namun Kimiko tak membelikan mainan yang diinginkan oleh Kikyō.

"Kau jauh lebih muda dariku. Kenapa kulitmu mengerut?" jawab Kimiko, senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah cantiknya, ia membalikkan badan, mengamati lampion yang berbentuk istana.

"Kita hanya beda satu tahun," ujar Kikyō kesal.

Terkejut mendengar apa yang baru saja terlontar, ekspresi Kimiko dalam waktu singkat juga ikut berubah, "Oh, benarkah?" Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa umur mereka hanya terpaut satu tahun saja.

Kikyō tak menjawab, kala Kimiko mengalihkan pandangannya sekilas, ia memberikan sebuah respon kesal dengan mulutnya itu. Kimiko kembali mengamati lampion tersebut, pandangannya teralihkan kala ia melihat Pangeran Sesshōmaru berlari di antara pepohonan yang ada di seberang. Pangeran Sesshōmaru menghentikan langkahnya, napasnya terengah-engah, dari kejauhan, Kimiko terus mengamatinya, menerka-nerka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Oh!"

Pangeran Sesshōmaru kembali berlari untuk mengejar sekelompok orang yang menyerang putra mahkota. Melihat itu, Kimiko kebingungan sendiri dan menatap Kikyō yang masih kelelahan.

"Kikyō, tunggu di sini!" ujarnya, Kimiko langsung berlari.

Kikyō langsung bangkit ketika Kimiko mulai berlari entah ke mana, " _Hime-sama!_ Kimiko _-sama!_ " panggilnya, namun percuma saja, karena ia sudah kehilangan jejak Kimiko dalam hitungan detik.

Beberapa orang berpakaian hitam yang dikejar oleh Pangeran Sesshōmaru terus berlari mencoba menghindari kejaran pangeran yang mendapat julukan 'anjing-serigala' itu. setelah menghentikan langkahnya untuk sesaat, Sesshōmaru kembali berlari mengikuti kelompok tersebut. Kimiko langsung berlari ke arah yang sama dengan yang diambil oleh Pangeran Keempat, ia mencoba mengikuti Pangeran Keempat memasuki hutan.

Pangeran Sesshōmaru terus berlari mengejarnya. Kimiko terlihat kehilangan arah, ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencoba ke arah mana Pangeran Keempat berlari, gesekan-gesekan antara alas kaki sekelompok orang terdengar dari beberapa arah.

Seorang berpakaian hitam dengan topengnya tiba-tiba saja datang di hadapan Pangeran Sesshōmaru kala ia mencoba untuk mengejar segerombol orang dengan pakaian yang sama, orang tersebut langsung mengayunkan pedang ke arah pangeran Sesshōmaru seolah meghalau agar Pangeran Sesshōmaru tidak dapat menggapai beberapa orang yang berlari itu—sebuah pengalihan. Kimiko terus berjalan menyusuri hutan untuk mencari keberadaan Pangeran Sesshōmaru. Orang yang mencoba untuk menghentikan Pangeran Keempat dari pengejaran itu mencoba mengayunkan pedangnya ke wajah Pangeran Sesshōmaru, namun dengan mudah dihindari oleh sang pangeran. Ayunan demi ayunan pedang terdengar nyaring di hutan yang luas itu, hingga kahirnya pedang keduanya saling berbenturan.

Kimiko nampak kebingungan di tengah hutan. Pangeran Sesshōmaru mencoba mengayunkan pedangnya pada lawan, namun pedangnya ditangkis menggunakan pedang yang diletakkan di depan tubuh lawan. Pangeran Sesshōmaru menendang dada lawan, sehingga mampu memukul mundur lawan untuk sesaat, gerakan berikutnya pun berujung pada tendangan lagi pada sang lawan, hingga akhirnya ia menodong lawan dengan pedang miliknya.

Setelah ia kehilangan arah, Kimiko memutuskan untuk terus berjalan, hingga akhirnya ia melihat sekelompok orang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan topeng berbaris dengan rapi di hadapan seseorang pria yang berjalan mondar-mandir. Kimiko terus mengamatinya di balik bambu, beberapa orang yang berbaris rapi itu langsung berjongkok, memberikan hormat pada sang pimpinan, di belakang mereka terlihat tiga orang berdiri. Kimiko mengamati orang tersebut satu per satu, semua orang mengenakan topeng, ekcuali sang pimpinan yang hanya kelihatan punggungnya, dan tiga orang pengawal yang beridir tegap di belakang.

Para pengawal yang berdiri itu langsung menebas pedang pada sekelompok orang itu dari arah belakang. kimiko benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya, sebuah pembunuhan yang ia saksikan secara langsung terjadi dengan sangat cepat, ia membekap mulutnya agar pekikan suaranya tidak bisa lolos dengan mudahnya. Dua orang pengawal yang tadinya berdiri tegap di belakang dan sudah melakukan pembunuhan, mereka maju, kembali menghunuskan pedangnya dari belakang, tinggalah seorang yang masih belum terbunuh. Orang itu terlihat kebingungan kala rekan-rekannya yang patuh terhadap perintah meninggal di hadapannya, tak berapa lama seorang pengawal berdiri di belakangnya dan sebuah pedang yang menebas ke tubuhnya dengan cepat.

Darah segar muncrat ke sebagian wajah Pangeran Naraku—selaku pimpinan dari kelompok yang menyerang putra mahkota—dan dalam sekejap orang itu langsung limbung di hadapan Pangeran Naraku. Kimiko yang terkejut akan pembunuhan yang berlangsung tak kurang dari sepuluh menit itu mengambil langkah mundur perlahan, Pangeran Naraku yang akan menghapus bekas noda darah itu mengehntikan aktivitasnya, saat gesekan antara alas kaki dan dedaunan itu terdengar jelas di telinganya. Ia merasa ada yang mengamatinya, menengok ke belakang untuk mengecek apakah benar ada orang yang mengamatinya sejak tadi, namun tak ada seorang pun di belakangnya. Seorang pengawal yang dari tadi berdiri dan tidak ikut serta dalam menghabisi orang berpakaian serba hitam dan bertopeng itu pun berjalan merangkak ke arah Pangeran Naraku.

Pangeran Naraku mengamati pergerakan pengawal itu hingga sampai di depan kakinya dan bersujud, meminta ampunan darinya. Dengan kakinya ia langsung menendang orang itu, orang tersebut langsung jatuh tergeletak di atas tumpukan mayat. Melalui tatapan matanya, Pangeran Naraku memberikan perintah kepada dua pengawal yang sudah menghabisi sekelompok orang dalam waktu singkat itu untuk kembali menghunuskan pedangnya pada orang yang baru saja ia tendang dari hadapannya. Kedua pengawal itu langsung paham dengan maksud Pangeran Naraku, walaupun tidak ada titah yang keluar dari bibirnya. Mereka langsung menghunuskan pedang itu pada orang yang tergeletak di atas tumpukan mayat, memastikan gerakan mereka itu akan menimbulkan luka yang dalam dan membuat orang tersebut langsung meninggal dalam hitungan detik.

Pangeran Sesshōmaru menodong orang yang ingin menyerangnya itu dengan pedangnya. Tatapannya yang tajam tak terbuyarkan oleh apapun, hasratnya untuk menghabisi orang tersebut tergambar dengan amat jelas di iris matanya.

"Kau pikir kau akan keluar hidup-hidup dari dalam hutan?" tanya Pangeran Sesshōmaru mengancam, lawan yang mendengar itu mencoba mengulur waktu dengan bergerak ke arah samping, "beritahu aku, siapa dalang dibalik semua ini? Jika kau melakukannya, aku akan berbicara dengan kaisar tentang pengampunan untukmu," lanjutnya dengan melakukan negosiasi.

Pangeran Sesshōmaru menurunkan pedangnya. Orang tersebut tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan, tetap saja menaikkan pedangnya yang diarahkan ke pangeran dengan waspada.

Tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun yang tergambar di wajah Pangeran Sesshōmaru, tatapn tajamnya itu tak berkedip sama sekali, "Aku Pangeran Keempat, Sesshōmaru." Pangeran Sesshōmaru terus berjalan menuju pria bertopeng itu, "Percaya atas janji yang dibuat oleh pangeran," lanjut Pangeran Sesshōmaru terus berjalan mendekat.

Pria bertopeng itu nampak goyah, ia menundukkan kepalanya, mulai menimbang-nimbang tentang penawaran yang diajukan oleh Pangeran Sesshōmaru. Pangeran Sesshōmaru tersenyum puas kala melihat pria yang berada di hadapannya gemetar ketakutan, ia percaya bahwa pria itu akan setuju dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Pria itu memberikan isyarat untuk berhenti dan memberikannya waktu untuk berpikir pada sang pangeran, namun tiba-tiba Kimiko datang dengan gugup.

"Ah ..." hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Kimiko kala Pangeran Sesshōmaru kaget dengan kehadiran Kimiko, padahal pria bertopeng yang ada di hadapannya nyaris setuju melakukan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Sebelah sana ... ada orang ..." ujar Kimiko mencoba memberitahu Pangeran Sesshōmaru.

Pria yang ada di hadapan Pangeran Sesshōmaru mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kimiko, beralih ke Pangeran Sesshōmaru, dan ia beralih memandang Kimiko kembali. Menyadari apa yang akan terjadi, Pangeran Sesshōmaru mencoba untuk berlari ke arah Kimiko. Namun, terlambat. Dengan gerakan yang tangkas, pria itu langsung menyandera Kimiko menggunakan pedangnya yang ia letakkan di leher Kimiko.

"Ah! Ah! " teriak Kimiko melihat pedang yang dipegang oleh pria itu diletakkan di lehernya, tubuh Kimiko terhuyung ke belakang layaknya bersandar pada tubuh pria yang menyanderanya.

Berjarak beberapa langkah dari Kimiko, Pangeran Sesshōmaru terus mengamatinya.

"Bunuh dia!" perintah Pangeran Sesshōmaru pada pria yang menyandera Kimiko, Kimiko tekejut mendengar apa yang terlontar dari bibir Pangeran Keempat tersebut, matanya terbelalak.

"Aku bilang bunuh dia!" Mata Kimiko masih terbelalak, namun ia terus memperhatikan Pangeran Sesshōmaru yang acuh, bukannya segera menolongnya, "jika kau tak mau, haruskah aku?" lanjutnya dengan tersenyum dan matanya berseringai.

Dengan tatapan tajam dan serius, Pangeran Sesshōmaru langsung mengangkat pedangnya kembali, mengarahkan pedangnya pada Kimiko yang masih diam tak berkutik di bawah pria bertopeng itu. Untuk sesaat, Kimiko berpikir kehidupannya akan segera berakhir, bagaiamana tidak? Ia ditodong dengan pedang oleh salah satu pangeran, padahal dirinya saja disanderan oleh orang tak ia kenal, dan lagi-lagi sebuah pedang berada tepat di lehernya. Pangeran Sesshōmaru terus berjalan mendekat dengan pedang yang diarahkan pada Kimiko, pria yang menyandera Kimiko memilih mengambil langkah mundur perlahan, dan ia mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada leher Kimiko.

Kimiko merasa tercekik. Sebuah geraan yang ia hasilkan karena gerakan yang dilakukan oleh pria itu membuat pedang yang berada di lehernya benar-benar melukainya, darah mulai merembes keluar. Melihat itu, Pangeran Sesshōmaru terlihat tegang untuk sesaat, namun ia bisa mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya sebelum lawan mengetahuinya.

"T-t-tolong selamatkan aku," ucap Kimiko memohon ketakutan pada Pangeran Sesshōmaru, "aku akan benar-benar meninggal, jika kau melakukan ini."

Pangeran Sesshōmaru tersenyum, "Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau lakukan dengan gadis itu. berhenti mengulur-ngulur waktu dan katakan siapa dalang di balik semua ini." Wajah Pangeran Sesshōmaru terlihat lebih serius, "Cepat katakan sekarang!" perintah Pangeran Sesshōmaru dengan berteriak.

Tatapan tajam Pangeran Sesshōmaru terus mengawasi apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pria itu. Perlahan-lahan, Kimiko bisa merasakan tangan pria itu sedikit melonggar, Pangeran Sesshōmaru tersenyum melihat apa yang terjadi, tapi ia mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya agar lawan tak mengetahui bahwa ia tersenyum agar hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan tidak terjadi. Mengetahui bahwa ada kesempatan untuk dirinya lari dari genggaman pria itu, Kimiko langsung mengginggit tangan kanan pria yang menggenggam pedang itu, refleks atas apa yang dilakukan oleh Kimiko, pria itu melangkah mundur dan menghempaskan tubuh Kimiko itu asal, dan tubuh Kimiko terduduk tepat di depan Pangeran Sesshōmaru.

Kesal dengan tindakan tanpa pikir panjang yang dilakukan oleh Kimiko, pria itu berniat untuk membunuh Kagome, begitu pula Pangeran Sesshōmaru bersiap melayangkan pedangnya untuk mencegah hal buruk terjadi. Namun, sebuah pisau belati melayang lengsung mengenai dahi pria itu, tepat di tengah hingga topeng yang dikenakannya terlepas, menampilkan wajah pria itu yang sesungguhnya. Pria itu limbung tepat di samping Kimiko, Pangeran Sesshōmaru bangkit tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi di hadapannya, padahal sedikit lagi ia akan mengetahui siapa dalang dibalik semua ini.

Pangeran Sesshōmaru menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang melakukan hal itu, dengan napas terengah-engah terlihat Pangeran Hōjō berada di depan para pengawal kekaisaran. Kimiko bernapas lega, saat melihat Pangeran Hōjō datang menyelamatkannya. Pangeran Sesshōmaru berjalan mendekat ke arah pria yang sudah meninggal beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Kenapa?!" teriak Pangeran Sesshōmaru marah.

Pangeran Sesshōmaru langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kimiko, menarik Kimiko hingga membuat wajah mereka hanya bertaut beberapa senti meter saja, Kimiko mengalihkan pandangannya—menghindari tatapn marah sang pangeran.

"Aku hampir menangkpanya. Semua karena seorang gadis sepertimu!" ujar Pangeran Sesshōmaru marah pada Kimiko, ia kembali menaikkan pedangnya, Kimiko hanya bisa pasrah melihat sebilah pedang kembali ada di samping lehernya. Pangeran Sesshōmaru menatap Kimiko dengan tatapan bengisnya.

Sebuah pedang terarah pada leher Pangeran Sesshōmaru dari arah belakang, sebilah pedang milik Pangeran Hōjō. Pangeran Sesshōmaru perlahan membalikkan badannya dengan pedang milik Hōjō yang terus berada di dekat lehernya, mereka berdua beradu tatapan dingin untuk sesaat.

"Cukup. Hentikan." Pangeran Hōjō memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan dingin, "dia gadis yang tak bersalah. Biarkan dia pergi."

Pangeran Sesshōmaru berdecih, dengan tatapan marah ia menatap Kimiko sekilas, dengan gerakan yang tangkas ia beradu pedang dengan adiknya, dan menyandera Kimiko. Kimiko mulai menitikkan air mata di pelukan Pangeran Sesshōmaru, tatapan kejam Pangeran Sesshōmaru tak main-main ia berikan pada adiknya, Kimiko dapat mengamatinya dengan jelas karena jarak yang mereka punya. Dalam hitungan detik, Pangeran Sesshōmaru mengeratkan pelukan tangan kirinya pada leher Kimiko, membuat Kimiko kembali tercekik. Suara isakan dan ketakutan Kimiko dapat Pangeran Sesshōmaru dengar dengan jelas, ia tersenyum licik penuh kemenangan.

"Aku tidak mau." Senyum licik itu dalam sekejap lenyap, dan nampak sebuah tatapan marah, kesal, serta posesif akan kepemilikan. Pangeran Hōjō terdiam mematung di hadapan sang kakak yang menyandera Kimiko dengan terus memandang dingin.

* * *

— **TO BE CONTINUED—**

* * *

 **Reviewers' Corner :** ini adalah tempat atau sebut saja rubrik untuk berdiskusi dengan para pembaca yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk memberikan jejak di kolom review tulisan ini di chapter sebelumnya, baik yang _log-in_ maupun tidak. Baik, kini saatnya membalas review sambil berdiskusi (?)

 **Lailalailazahra:** hahaha iya dong siapa dulu, Kagome gitu lho :p

 **INOcent Cassiopeia:** iya, Inu Kimi tega banget sama Sesshōmaru, tapi dibalik sifatnya yang seperti itu pasti ada alasannya ;)

 **KanonAiko:** nah silakan cari tahu jawabannya di sini ya ;)

 **Vryheid:** iya bener banget, baik drama maupun OST-nya memang bikin gagal move on *korban gamon xD

 **Taisho No Miko:** gimana kak? Apakah alasannya sudah kau temukan di sini? Apakah rasa penasaranmu juga sudah terjawab? Mungkin nanti, bakalan mulai terbiasa dengan Kimiko ;) hahaha ini bakalan menjadi slow update banget kak, mungkin jika aku berbaik hati, bakalan aku _double update_ berkali-kali hihihi xD

 **Yosh-Akimoto:** ini sudah diteruskan kok, walaupun akan memakan waktu yang lama untuk menyelesaikan ini hingga tamat, aku bakalan tetep lanjut meskipun ngaret banget waktunya, nunggu senggang. Mohon bersabar ya ;)

 **BlueDandelion977:** kenapa enggak bisa berkata-kata lagi? duh ... jangan terlalu memuji, ini hanya remake yang aku ceritakan ulang dengan bahasa sendiri dan mengganti nama tokoh, visual di drama dan novelnya lebih bagus~ ini sudah dilanjut, selamat membaca ^^

* * *

 **Daftar musik yang diputar kala menulis dan penyuntingan:**

내 마음 들리나요 (Can You Hear My Heart?) – Epik High (Feat. 이하이—Lee Hi)

Be With You – Akdong Musician (AKMU)

허수아비 (Scarecrow) – Lee Hi

MISSING U – Lee Hi

BLACK [feat. SKY FERREIRA] – G-DRAGON

Black (feat. Jennie Kim of YG New Artist) – G-DRAGON

개소리 (BULLSHIT) – G-DRAGON

Think About You (Prod. by Lee Chanhyuk of Akdong Musician) – Younha

허세 (Hashtag) (Prod. by 타블로—Tablo) – Younha

Every Heart – BoA

비가와 (Rain) – SOYOU & BAEKHYUN

아니라고 (I MISS YOU BAD) – iKON

마지막처럼 (As If It's Your Last) – BLACKPINK

뻔한 이별 (I Still) – Soyou feat. Sung Si Kyung (editing)

* * *

 **Author's Note!** Seperti yang selalu saya tulis di chapter-chapter sebelumnya, bahwa tulisan ini hanyalah _remake_ bukan _'tulisan yang terinspirasi dari ...'_. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, tulisan ini akan menjadi slow update dan akan saya publikasikan ketika saya mempunyai waktu yang senggang. Sebagai tambahan informasi, mulai chapter berikutnya, tulisan ini akan bertambah panjang ... sekitar dua kali lipat dari ini untuk setiap chapternya. Kenapa hal itu saya lakukan? Alasannya adalah, supaya tulisan ini segera selesai dan saya bisa fokus pada proyek tulisan yang lainnya, karena tulisan untuk Sesshōmaru-Kagome masih banyak termasuk sekuel (?) tulisan ini, belum lagi proyek saya untuk tulisan lainnya yang saya publikasikan di Wattpad.

Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan atau berkomentar soal cerita ini, katakan saja lewat kolom review, nanti akan saya balas di _Reviewers' Corner_ di chapter selanjutnya. Sampai jumpa ^3^

Salam hangat,

Emma Griselda

Surakarta, 3 Maret 2018


	5. Chapter 5

**Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

 **Genre :** Drama, Romance, Fantasy, Historical (?)

 **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini milik penulis, sutradara, serta produser drama korea "Moon Lovers Scarlet Heart: Ryeo" dan SBS. Semua karakter Inuyasha milik Rumiko Takahashi, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari penulisan cerita ini, tulisan ini hanya sebagai hiburan semata.

 **Warn!** Typo(s) **‖** OOC **‖** AU **‖** diksi tidak tepat **‖** dll.

 **Remake! :** Emma Griselda **‖ Editor:** Sky Yuu **‖ Rating :** M

* * *

 _ **The love between me and him was so strong and sorrow**_

 _ **And it was dangerous**_

 _ **That was like cactus that hurts each other**_

 _ **As we get close to each other**_

 _ **Now I know, too deep love could bring a sad ending on the contrary**_

* * *

"Cukup. Hentikan." Pangeran Hōjō memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan dingin, "dia gadis yang tak bersalah. Biarkan dia pergi."

Pangeran Sesshōmaru berdecih, dengan tatapan marah ia menatap Kimiko sekilas, dan dengan gerakan yang tangkas ia beradu pedang dengan adiknya, dan menyandera Kimiko. Kimiko mulai menitikkan air mata di pelukan Pangeran Sesshōmaru, tatapan kejam Pangeran Sesshōmaru tak main-main ia berikan pada adiknya, Kimiko dapat mengamatinya dengan jelas karena jarak yang mereka punya. Dalam hitungan detik, Pangeran Sesshōmaru mengeratkan pelukan tangan kirinya pada leher Kimiko, membuat Kimiko kembali tercekik. Suara isakan dan ketakutan Kimiko, dapat Pangeran Sesshōmaru dengar dengan jelas, ia tersenyum licik penuh kemenangan.

"Aku tidak mau." Senyum licik itu dalam sekejap lenyap, dan nampak sebuah tatapan marah, kesal, serta posesif akan kepemilikan. Pangeran Hōjō terdiam mematung di hadapan sang kakak yang menyandera Kimiko dengan terus memandang dingin.

"Dia sepupu istriku. Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini, jadi biarkan dia pergi," ucap Pangeran Hōjō agar kakaknya mau melepaskan Kimiko.

"Aku kehilangan pembunuh karena dia."

"Jadi, kau memaksa untuk bertempur tanpa alasan?" tanya Pangeran Hōjō dengan sedikit menantang, nadanya datar namun serius.

"Aku ... aku hanya tersesat," ucap Kimiko menangis ketakutan, suaranya bergetar. "tolong percayalah padaku," lanjut Kimiko sedikit memandang Pangeran Sesshōmaru.

"Kenapa aku harus percaya padamu? Aku tidak tahu siapa dirimu," jawab Pangeran Sesshōmaru menyeringai.

Kimiko menghela napas berat setelah mendengar jawaban Pangeran Sesshōmaru.

"Sesshōmaru ..." panggil Pangeran Hōjō pelan, perlahan ia menurunkan pedangnya terlebih dahulu tanpa megalihkan pandangannya kepada sang kakak, dan pedangnya pun jatuh ke tanah membentur bebatuan sehingga menimbulkan suara benturan khas logam, "penjaga istana ada di mana-mana. Mereka akan menangkap pelaku yang lain. Maka, kau akan tahu bahwa dia tidaklah bersalah. Sampai saat itu, demi diriku ... lepaskan dia."

Pangeran Sesshōmaru terdiam untuk beberapa waktu setelah mendengar penjelasan singkat dari Pangeran Hōjō. Perlahan, ia menurunkan pedangnya, melirik gadis yang ada di pelukannya, dalam hitungan detik ia melepaskan gadis itu dengan mendorongnya ke depan. Kimiko hampir tersungkur di tanah, ia membungkuk dengan napas terengah-engah karena takut, menyadari bahwa ia telah bebas dari Pangeran Sesshōmaru, Kimiko langsung berlari menuju pangeran Hōjō dengan menggenggam lengannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Pangeran Hōjō perhatian.

Kimiko hanya meresponnya dengan sebuah anggukan dan wajah yang ketakutan. Pangeran Hōjō memperhatikan leher Kimiko yang terluka karena pedang, sedangkan Kimiko mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping kanan, menunjuk suatu tempat tempat.

"Di sana ... ada banyak orang dan mereka sudah meninggal," ujar Kimiko dengan gugup, ia menundukkan kepalanya saat ia mengakhiri kalimatnya.

Pangeran Sesshōmaru yang dari tadi diam, acuh pada Kimiko maupun pada adiknya, kini ia menoleh ke arahnya setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kimiko, lebih tepatnya ia melirik dingin.

"Meninggal?" tanya Pangeran Hōjō mengulang, kaget.

Kimiko kembali menganggukkan kepalanya, menunjuk tempat yang letaknya lebih rendah, "Mereka semua memakai topeng." Kimiko memejamkan matanya, ia merasa tak tega melihat pembunuhan yang terjadi tepat di depan matanya.

Pangeran Sesshōmaru membalikkan badannya, membiarkan tubuhnya menghadap Kimiko dan Pangeran Hōjō seutuhnya. Pangeran Sesshōmaru saling bertatapan dengan curiga, mungkin orang-orang yang dimaksud oleh Kimiko adalah sekelompok orang yang berniat mencelakai putra mahkota.

* * *

Totosai dan Putra Mahkota Nakashimaru berdiri di dekat gerbang istana kekaisaran dengan wajah yang gelisah menunggu para pangeran yang belum kunjung pulang, terlebih lagi Pangeran Sesshōmaru yang mau mengorbankan dirinya demi sang calon penerus tahta kekaisaran.

"Aku seharusnya tidak membiarkan Pangeran Keempat untuk berdiri di tempatku," ujar putra mahkota menyesal.

"Pangeran Sesshōmaru melakukannya atas kemauannya sendiri," jawab Totosai berusaha untuk menenangkan putra mahkota yang terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Putra Mahkota Nakashimaru tidak menyukai apa yang dikatakan Totosai pun langsung menyahut, "Jangan bilang begitu. Aku telah menempatkan adikku dalam bahaya. Jika itu tidak salah, lalu apa?" ia memalingkan wajahnya dan mendesah, "dia juga terluka."

Totosai tak bisa berkomentar lagi setelah apa yang dikatakan tuannya, berdiri mematung dengan terus memandangi putra mahkota dalam diam.

* * *

Pangeran Sesshōmaru dan Pangeran Hōjō pergi ke sisi hutan lainnya kala pagi hampir tiba. Di area yang penuh dengan bambu, dengan napas terengah-engah sampailah mereka di tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Kimiko, melihat sekeliling daerah tersebut.

"Cari ke wilayah ini sekarang!" perintah Pangeran Hōjō.

"Baik," jawab para pengawal yang dari tadi mengikuti Pangeran Hōjō.

Kimiko bingung melihat keadaan daerah hutan yang ia tinggalkan beberapa saat untuk mencari Pangeran Sesshōmaru tadi sudah tidak ada orang, padahal sebelumnya ia melihat semua orang berpakaian serba hitam dengan topeng yang menutup semua wajahnya meninggal di depan matanya kini sudah tidak ada di tempat.

Pangeran Sesshōmaru melirik sinis Kimiko, "Apa yang kau lihat? Apa orang meninggal bisa bangun dan berjalan lagi?" Pangeran Sesshōmaru menaikkan nada suaranya, marah dan kesal.

"Aku yakin tadi ada di sini. Aku yakin sekali mereka ditusuk dari belakang," kata Kimiko gugup, nadanya menjadi semakin naik melengking saat mencoba mengutarakan apa yang dilihatnya tadi.

Pangeran Hōjō berjongkok di salah satu pohon bambu, mengamatinya dengan detail apa yang ada pada pohon bambu itu, ia melihat bekas noda darah yang masih menempel.

"Tepat di sini," lanjut Kimiko, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dengan panik, berharap orang yang diihatnya tadi masih ada, "kemana perginya mereka?" tanya Kimiko kebingungan sendiri saat jasad para sekelompok orang berpakaian hitam itu hilang dalam sekejap seolah ditelan bumi.

"Mereka dibunuh?" tanya Pangeran Sesshōmaru menatap Kimiko yang kebingungan, dalam hitungan detik ia sudah berada di hadapan Kimiko tepat, memegang tangan Kimiko dengan erat, "oleh siapa? Katakan padaku siapa mereka?" tanya Pangeran Sesshōmaru dengan tak sabar, ia mengayunkan tangan Kimiko untuk mengancamnya, berharap ia mendapatkan jawaban yang ia inginkan dari gadis yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Bagaimana aku tahu?" sahut Kimiko lantang.

"Tadi benar-benar ada sekumpulan pembunuh." Pangeran Kedelapan, Hōjō masih mengamati pohon bambu yang masih terdapat bercak darah, mengalihkan pandangannya pada pohon bambu yang lainnya, "pemimpin pembunuhnya membantai anggota kelompoknya sendiri."

Pangeran Sesshōmaru menghempaskan tangan Kimiko asal, bergerak mendekat ke arah Pangeran Hōjō yang masih berjongkok di depan pohon bambu.

"Bukan pengawal istana? Apa kau menerima laporannya?" tanya Pangeran Sesshōmaru yang tidak sabar dengan memberondong Pangeran Hōjō dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Pangeran Hōjō menggelengkan kepalanya, "Melihat cara mereka membawa mayatnya, mereka sudah merencanakan ini dengan matang," ujar Pangeran Hōjō dengan menegadahkan kepalanya, melihat pohon bambu di sekitarnya.

"Pria itu adalah satu-satunya saksi kita. Sekarang dia mati dan tidak ada petunjuk lagi. apa rencanamu sekarang?" tanya Pangeran Sesshōmaru dengan memandang Pangeran Hōjō, ia mengatakannya dengan nada yang semakin tinggi karena marah dan memberikan penekanan pada setiap kata yang terlontar, mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh kakaknya, Pangeran Hōjō justru memalingkan wajahnya, Kimiko yang berada di belakang Pangeran Sesshōmaru pun tak tahu harus bagaimana, tapi di sisi lain ia merasa bersalah. Pangeran Sesshōmaru mendesis kesakitan sambil memegangi lengannya yang terluka di saat ritual keagamaan berlangsung karena sekelompok pembunuh bayaran itu.

Pangeran Hōjō bangkit, menghadap Pangeran Sesshōmaru yang memegangi lengannya yang terluka, memperhatikan kakaknya, "Tetap saja ..." ujar Pangeran Hōjō mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kimiko yang terdiam, sedangkan Pangeran Sesshōmaru terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik adiknya, "aku tidak bisa membiarkan Kimiko terluka."

Kimiko langsung mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Pangeran Hōjō barusan.

"Begitu matahari terbit, aku akan melacaknya. Sekarang, kita obati lukamu," tegas Pangeran Hōjō, ia berusaha untuk mengenggam tangan kakaknya, namun dengan cepat Pangeran Sesshōmaru menghempaskan uluran tangan adiknya itu. Dengan tatapan marah pada Pangeran Hōjō, ia berjalan meninggalkan hutan dan menghentikan langkahnya tepat di samping Kimiko berdiri, melayangkan lirikan sinis pada Kimiko yang masih terdiam dan ketakutan. Napas Kimiko tak beraturan, tercekat, dan ketakutan menyergap dirinya secara bersamaan.

Pangeran Hōjō memperhatikan kepergian kakaknya hingga punggungnya tak terlihat, ditelan pepohonan yang terdapat pada hutan. Kimiko mendesah, ia baru bisa bernapas lega setelah Pangeran Sesshōmaru pergi, dan jatuh duduk dengan lemas. Tatapan Kimiko kosong, menerawang jauh selagi Pangeran Hōjō mengambil pedangnya.

"Sekarang sudah selesai. Ayo kembali," ajak Pangeran Hōjō pada Kimiko yang masih terduduk lemas.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kimiko, ia mengatur napasnya kembali. Di kedua pelupuk matanya, air mengembang dengan jelas, air mata yang dari tadi ditahannya akhirnya tumpah di hadapan Pangeran Hōjō. Kimiko yang masih menangis, menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya. Bingung dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Pangeran Hōjō berulang kali melihat sekitar apakah ada orang yang melihat, hingga akhirnya perhatiannya tertuju pada gadis lugu yang menangis di hadapannya.

"Dia selalu mengatakan akan membunuhku. Setiap kali aku bertemu dengannya, dia bilang dia akan membunuhku. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan apa yang dia tinggalkan," ucap Kimiko terus menangis.

Pangeran Hōjō perlahan mendekat, menepuk bahu Kimiko beberapa kali dengan pelan, "Kimiko ... semua akan baik-baik saja," ujar Pangeran Hōjō berusaha menenangkan Kimiko yang masih terisak.

Kimiko langsung menarik kostum yang dikenakan oleh Pangeran Kedelapan. Pangeran Hōjō yang tadinya berdiri pun jatuh dan posisinya menjadi berlutut di hadapan Kimiko tepat.

"Aduh!" ujar Pangeran Hōjō refleks saat Kimiko menarik kostumnya hingga membuatnya berlutut di depan Kimiko.

"Bagaimana jika dia benar-benar membunuhku? Dia juga mengatakan pada penjahat tadi untuk membunuhku. Dia pasti tidak punya air mata atau darah. Kenapa aku selalu salah?" Kimiko masih terisak dan kembali menarik pakaian Pangeran Hōjō, membuat sang pangeran kembali terjatuh. Pangeran kedelapan semakin bingung melihat Kimiko yang masih menangis, tapi akhirnya Pangeran Hōjō menahan tawanya melihat Kimiko yang masih memegang erat pakaian yang dikenakannya.

"Kimiko, semua akan baik-baik saja," ujar Pangeran Hōjō menepuk bahu Kimiko pelan untuk menenangkannya kembali, namun Kimiko tak kunjung menyudahi tangisannya. Pangeran Hōjō pun membawa Kimiko ke dalam pelukannya.

"Shh, sudahlah Kimiko ... semua baik-baik saja. Berhenti menangis, ya?" kata Pangeran Hōjō kembali menenangkan Kimiko yang masih menangis di dalam pelukannya. Pangeran Hōjō menahan tawanya melihat tingkah Kimiko yang menangis layaknya anak kecil, "Hentikan tangisanmu sekarang. Ayo kita pulang, ya?"

Bukannya malah berhenti menangis, tangisan Kimiko yang tadinya terlihat akan berhenti pun kembali pecah dalam pelukan hangat Pangeran Hōjō.

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Pangeran Hōjō menepuk-nepuk punggung Kimiko untuk menenangkannya dengan pelan.

* * *

Ratu Inu Kimi meletakkan sebuah cawan berisi sake yang sudah ditenggak habis olehnya di pinggir kolam tempatnya berendam untuk mandi. Di kolam yang dipenuhi oleh guguran bunga mawar merah serta lilin yang digunakan sebagai penerangan mengelilingi area pemandian, Ratu Inu Kimi bermain dengan kelopak bunga yang berada di genggamannya, melemparkannya kembali ke dalam air dengan wajah yang menahan amarah, mengingat ternyata yang ada di balik topeng putra mahkota adalah Pangeran Sesshōmaru, bukan Putra Mahkota Nakashimaru yang ingin dibunuhnya.

 _Pangeran yang ada di hadapannya tidak memberikan respon apapun, ia langsung membuka topeng yang dari tadi menutupinya. Alangkah kagetnya sang kaisar saat melihat wajah Pangeran Sesshōmaru, bukan Putra Mahkota Nakashimaru yang mengenakan topeng tersebut dan diserang oleh orang tak dikenal, Pangeran Sesshōmaru mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang putra langit._

" _Kau ... kau Pangeran Keempat," ujar kaisar dengan gugup._

 _Ratu Inu Kimi kaget melihat bahwa yang terluk_ _a bukanlah putra mahkota, melainkan Pangeran Sesshōmaru._

 _Semua orang terbelalak mengetahui hal tersebut. Kaisar Inu no Taishō langsung bangkit, "Dimana putra mahkota?" tanyanya dengan berteriak panik ke seluruh arah. Melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya, Pangeran Sesshōmaru tak habis pikir dengan ayahnya, bukan dirinyalah yang dikhawatirkan jika terluka, melainkan putra mahkota._

" _Dia di mana?" teriaknya masih mencari putra mahkota kebingungan._

 _Pangeran Sesshōmaru menghembuskan napas berat, seseorang datang dengan kostum merah dan putihnya, memilih berdiri di belakang Sesshōmaru yang masih terduduk ternganga._

 _Orang yang berdiri di belakang Pangeran Sesshōmaru akhirnya melepaskan topengnya, ia menghadap ke arah_ _kaisar dan berseru, "Aku di sini, Yang Mulia."_

Ibu negeri Heian- _kyō_ yang tadinya bermain dengan bunga, kini meluapkan amarahnya dengan memercikkan air kemana-mana. Ratu Inu Kimi memilih untuk bangkit, berjalan keluar dari kolam yang dipenuhi dengan bunga. Saat keluar dari kolam, ia tidak bergegas mengambil jubahnya melainkan masih terdiam dan pikirannya masih berkutat pada rencananya yang gagal, dua orang pelayan datang ke padanya dari arah belakang membawa jubah kebesarannya berwarna merah yang bermotif burung phoenix dan bunga peoni, membantu sang ratu untuk mengenakannya.

Pintu kamar Ratu Inu Kimi pun terbuka, terlihat Pangeran Naraku yang datang menemui ibunya yang baru saja selesai mandi. Pintu kembali ditutup oleh pelayan yang berjaga di luar ruangan, di saat Pangeran Naraku membuka tirai tipis berwarna merah tua yang menjadi penghalang orang lain untuk langsung melihat sosok sang ratu. Pangeran Naraku yang tadinya sempat memperhatikan ibunya untuk beberapa saat, ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah ibunya yang memilih duduk setelah para pelayan membantunya. Ratu Inu Kimi memilih duduk di pinggiran kolam yang ia gunakan untuk berendam beralaskan bantalan tipis sambil menenggak segelas sake dan Pangeran Naraku membantunya untuk mengeringkan rambut ibunya yang tergerai .

"Sesshōmaru ... semuanya berantakan gara-gara dia terlibat. Seharusnya kami memberikanmu ucapan selamat karena menjadi putra mahkota malam ini," ujar Ratu Inu Kimi yang masih kesal.

"Kita hampir saja berhasil. Tidak ada seorang pembunuh pun yang hidup," jawab Pangeran Naraku menenangkan ibunya.

"Saat ini, Kaisar akan sulit menyerahkan tahta," ujar Ratu Inu Kimi menahan amarah, "Kita harus puas dengan itu," lanjutnya dengan meletakkan cawan.

Ratu Inu Kimi mengangkat tangannya memberikan isyarat untu Pangeran Naraku menghentikan apa yang dilakukannya. Pangeran Naraku mengelap kedua tangannya dengan kain yang baru saja digunakannya untuk mengeringkan rambut sang ratu, kemudian ia bangkit dan memilih duduk di samping ibunya. Ketika Ratu Inu Kimi berniat menuangkan sake pada cawannya, Pangeran Naraku mencegah ibunya dengan menggenggam tangannya lembut. Pangeran Ketiga itu pun mengambil teko kecil yang berisi sake, membantu menuangkannya ke dalam cawan minum ibunya, Ratu Inu Kimi pun mengangkat cawannya sedikit dan sake pun keluar dari teko memenuhi cawan tersebut.

"Aku terkejut kalau Sesshōmaru bersedia menggantikan Putra Mahkota," ujar Pangeran Naraku sambil menuangkan sake dan tak berapa lama pun meletakkan teko kecil itu di tempatnya kembali, "Totosai juga sulit diterka. Mereka pasti memiliki hubungan yang tidak seorang pun ketahui." Pangeran Naraku mengalihkan pandangannya pada ibunya.

"Menurut Inuyasha, Sesshōmaru pasti sudah belajar ilmu bela diri. Keluarga Minamoto tidak akan mengajarinya. Aku harus tahu dengan siapa dia bertemu dan dan kartu apa yang dia pegang," kata Ratu Inu Kimi menduga-duga dan Pangeran Naraku terus memperhatikan setiap kata apa pun yang dilontarkan oleh ibunya.

"Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Totosai ..." lanjut Ratu Inu Kimi mengalihkan pandangannya pada anak kesayangannya itu, "artinya dia saling berhubungan dengan Kaisar."

Pangeran Naraku mendesah dan mengalihkan pandangan dari ibunya, mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk ia lontarkan, "Namun, mereka bilang tidak seorang pun yang menemuinya saat dia di Asuka," jawabnya dengan menatap ibunya.

 _Tukk_

Ratu Inu Kimi meletakkan cawannya yang masih berisi setengah dari sake yang sudah ditenggaknya, mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok anak laki-laki yang begitu dibanggakannya.

"Awasi dia terus," ujar Ratu Inu Kimi dan Pangeran Naraku memperhatikan ibunya, "kita harus tahu apa yang dipikirkannya agar bisa menguasainya. Jangan lupa ... Heian- _kyō_ harus menjadi milik salah satu putraku," lanjut Ratu Inu Kimi memegang wajah putranya sebelah kiri dengan tangan kanannya.

* * *

Pangeran Sesshōmaru merobek pakaian yang dikenakannya dengan paksa, menampilkan lengannya yang terluka akibat sayatan pedang. Darah segar mulai merembes pada permukaan kulit lengannya dan juga bajunya, napasnya terengah-engah menahan sakit. Pintu terbuka, Sara datang dengan membawa namban yang berisi obat-obatan. Pangeran Sesshōmaru yang duduk di atas pinggiran meja itu pun bergeser, mengalihkan pandangannya, melirik Sara _naishinnō_ yang mencoba untuk membantu mengobati luka di lengannya.

"Ini bukan tugasmu," ujar Pangeran Sesshōmaru menarik tangannya dan memalingkan wajah.

Sara _naishinnō_ tersenyum, "Ini juga bukan hal yang bisa dilakukan seorang hamba," ujar Sara _naishinnō_ dengan sabar, Pangeran Sesshōmaru menoleh dan berdeham, membiarkan Sara _naishinnō_ untuk mengobati lukanya.

Sara _naishinnō_ dengan sabar mulai menempelkan kain berwarna putih pada lengan Pangeran Sesshōmaru yang terluka, Pangeran Sesshōmaru berdeham menahan rasa sakit yang menderanya, melalui lirikan matanya ia memperhatikan adiknya yang dengan telaten merawatnya. Sara _naishinnō_ memandang kakaknya sekilas, lalu membubuhkan tanaman obat yang sudah tertumbuk itu di atas luka perlahan-lahan, hingga semua luka tertutup dengan obat herbal tersebut. Setelah dirasa selesai, Sara _naishinnō_ memberikan perban di lengan kakaknya dengan rapi.

"Sampai kapan kakak berencana untuk tinggal di Asuka? Akan lebih baik jika kau tinggal di Heian- _kyō_ seperti yang lainnya dan belajar dari para guru," kata Sara dengan terus menatap Pangeran Sesshōmaru.

"Aku berbeda dengan Hōjō. Aku lebih memilih hidup menangkap binatang di pegunungan," jawab Pangeran Sesshōmaru dingin tanpa menatap Sara _naishinnō_ yang terus tersenyum mendengar jawaban darinya.

"Kau sangat mahir menyembunyikan perasaanmu," komentar Sara _naishinnō_ dengan senyuman lebar yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Mendengar hal itu, Pangeran Sesshōmaru langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap tajam Sara _naishi_ _nnō_ , mengalihkan pandangannya dan tersenyum singkat. Sara _naishinnō_ membantu Pangeran Sesshōmaru menyeka wajahnya sebelah kanan yang dipenuhi dengan keringat, dalam diam Pangeran Sesshōmaru menatap adiknya. Sara _naishinnō_ berganti menyeka wajah Pangeran Sesshōmaru yang dipenuhi keringat, tanpa sengaja Sara naishinnō menyentuh ke bagian topengnya. Keduanya saling menatap dengan tegang untuk beberapa saat, Sara _naishinnō_ meremas kain putih itu, berniat untuk melanjutkannya, namun justru terlihat canggung.

Pangeran Sesshōmaru berdeham dan bangkit merasa kalau sudah cukup bagi Sara _naishinnō_ untuk tidak meneruskannya, "Kau sudah baik merawatku."

"Buat dirimu nyaman dan beristirahatlah. Aku akan beritahu pelayan," jawab Sara _nais_ _hinnō_ cepat dan berpaling membersihkan perlatannya untuk kembali diletakkan di atas nampan.

Sara _naishinnō_ melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan ruangan dengan membawa nampan dan menahan napasnya.

"Sara ..." panggil Pangeran Sesshōmaru saat adik perempuan satu-satunya itu hendak keluar, yang dipanggil pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang penutur, "aku ingin tahu, menjadi wanita seperti apa kau nanti," lanjut Pangeran Sesshōmaru tersenyum singkat, seolah memberikan perhatiannya.

Sara n _aishinnō_ hanya memberikan senyumannya pada Pangeran Sesshōmaru. Ia kemudian pergi meninggalkan Pangeran Sesshōmaru seorang diri di dalam ruangan dan Pangeran Sesshōmaru hanya mengamati sosok adiknya yang lambat laun beranjak dewasa hingga punggung tak lagi terlihat di balik pintu.

Kikyō membantu membersihkan dan mengobati luka di bagian leher Kimiko yang sedikit tergores oleh pedang, namun ketika kain putih baru menempel di lehernya, Kimiko sudah memekik kesakitan. Ayumi- _sama_ tampak khawatir melihat Kimiko yang terluka, takut-takut bahwa Kimiko terluka parah.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya jika kau akan terluka parah seperti ini? Dan kenapa?" Ayumi- _sama_ mencoba untuk mengomeli Kimiko yang bisa dibilang sedikit bandel dengan cara yang sopan mengingat suaminya berada di belakangnya, Kikyō mengambil kain putih berbentuk segiempat dan bersiap untuk menutupi bekas luka Kimiko dengan membentuk kain tersebut menjadi panjang menyerupai pita yang bisa diikatkan di leher, "kenapa kau ada di hutan?"

Kikyō menempatkan kain itu mengelilingi leher Kimiko, "Ah, itu ..." jawab Kimiko gugup dengan melirik Pangeran Hōjō, Pangeran Hōjō menggelengkan kepalanya —memberinya kode untuk untuk mengaku pada Ayumi- _sama._ "Aku tersesat."

Ayumi - _sama_ mendesah mendengar jawaban dari Kimiko.

"Ada orang-orang yang berusaha membunuh Putra Mahkota. Syukurlah kalau ternyata di masih hidup," timpal Pangeran Hōjō membantu menjelaskan maksud Kimiko pada istrinya.

"Itu yang kumaksud! Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa sangat beruntung hari ini. kenyataannya aku hanya terluka seperti ini, seperti sebuah keajaiban, hahaha ..." jawab Kimiko dengan penuh semangat.

"Kau ini!" jawab Ayumi- _sama_ tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kimiko.

Pangeran Hōjō menahan tawa karena tahu bagaimana Kimiko tadi menangis layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja terjatuh.

"Beristirahatlah!" perintah Ayumi- _sama_ pada Kimiko.

"Ya," jawab Kimiko langsung berdiri.

"Aku belum selesai," protes Kikyō karena balutan kain di leher Kimiko belum selesai ia rapikan, Kimiko menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ingin segera masuk ke dalam kamar. Kimiko meninggalkan Ayumi- _sama_ dan juga Pangeran Hōjō dengan memegangi balutan kain yang dipasangkan oleh Kikyō, melihat kepergian Kimiko menuju kamar, Kikyō pun mengikutinya dengan membawa nampan, menunduk memberikan hormat pada Ayumi- _sama_ dan Pangera Hōjō meninggalkan ruangan.

Pangeran Hōjō terus menahan tawanya melihat tingkah Kimiko sambil bersedekap, menundukkan kepalanya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang tubuhnya ketika istrinya menatap dirinya yang menahan tawa, Pangeran Hōjō langsung diam.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan Kimiko. Aku minta maaf karena selalu membebanimu, Pangeran." Pangeran Hōjō tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu membebaniku? Aku tidak berpikiran begitu dengannya. Nyatanya dia sumber kebahagiaan," jawab Pangeran Hōjō melihat pintu yang dilewati oleh Kimiko dengan sedikit tertawa.

Ayumi- _sama_ menatap suaminya dalam diam untuk waktu yang lumayan lama, "Dia membuatmu bahagia?" tanya Ayumi- _sama_ tak percaya.

Pangeran Hōjō tersenyum, melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat duduk yang tersedia di dekat mereka, dan duduk dengan pelan. Ayumi- _sama_ mengamati pergerakan suaminya dengan menggenggam saputangan, "Kehidupan berumah tangga itu berat, 'kan? Saat mereka datang padaku, mereka selalu bicara soal kesulitan. Mereka butuh sesuatu yang lebih dariku, tapi Kimiko tidak seperti itu. Dia berkata kalau dia akan melakukan semuanya sendiri," terang Pangeran Hōjō menahan tawan, Ayumi- _sama_ menatap suaminya seperti tak biasa melihat suaminya tersenyum, ia pun ikut tersenyum bahagia karenanya, "aku bahagia mendengarnya. Seperti bisa bernapas," lanjutnya dengan tersenyum lebar, mengalihkan pandangannya pada ke arah kamar Kimiko.

"Aku akan menunggu sampai dia menemuiku lagi." Pangeran Hōjō tersenyum lebar untuk kesekian kalinya saat menyinggung soal Kimiko.

Ayumi- _sama_ diam mengamati suaminya yang tersenyum lebar untuk beberapa saat sebelum pada akhirnya ia menjawab, "Aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau sudah sangat peduli dengan Kimiko." Nada suara Ayumi- _sama_ sedikit tertahan.

Pangeran Hōjō menatap istrinya, keduanya saling menatap dan tersenyum, namun suasana yang tercipta, terlihat sedikit canggung.

* * *

Kimiko berjalan menuju kamarnya, ditemani oleh Kikyō yang membawakan lentera sebagai alat penerang. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sosok Pangeran Sesshōmaru yang duduk di tangga, Kikyō pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya, ketika ia menyadari ada seorang pangeran yang duduk di tangga, Kikyō langsung membungkuk hormat. Kimiko berjalan perlahan, membeku ketakutan, dan setelah itu ia mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk menghindari Pangeran Sesshōmaru.

"Berhenti!" panggil Pangeran Sesshōmaru pada Kimiko, Kimiko membelalakkan mata karena terkejut, orang yang dihindarinya malah menghentikan langkahnya, dengan patuhnya Kimiko menghentikan langkahnya sambil mengangkat sedikit pakaiannya. Ia melirik Pangeran Sesshōmaru yang mulai beranjak dengan napas yang menderu.

Pangeran Sesshōmaru berjalan mendekat ke arah Kimiko, perlahan Kimiko mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang pangeran yang dijuluki anjing-serigala tersebut dengan sedikit khawatir.

"Ada apa? Apa lagi sekarang?" tanya Kimiko terbata-bata dan sedikit gemetar, mengantisipasi dengan hal yang diinginkan Pangeran Sesshōmaru darinya.

Pangeran Sesshōmaru hanya terdiam, melayangkan lirikan tajamnya pada Kikyō yang berada di samping Kimiko sambil membawa lentera, menyadari tatapan tajam yang mengarah padanya, Kikyō sedikit terkejut, setelah mengerti maksud dari tatapan tajam yang diarahkan padanya, ia berjalan mundur secara perlahan meninggalkan keduanya. Kimiko langsung menatap kepergian Kikyō dengan takut, mengingat kenyataan bahwa ia hanya berdua dengan orang yang ia takuti.

Kimiko semakin mencengkeram kuat pakaiannya ketika Pangeran Sesshōmaru berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, "Aku sudah benar-benar mengatakan semua yang aku tahu. Aku sibuk melarikan diri. Apalagi yang bisa kulihat? Benar, orang-orang berpedang itu menusuk orang-orang memakai topeng dari belakang," terang Kimiko panik saat Pangeran Sesshōmaru semakin mendekat ke arahnya, ia ikut menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk mempermudah ia menjelaskan pada sang pangeran, Kimiko berdiam untuk beberapa saat, berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi di dalam hutan, "itu terjadi cepat sekali. Seolah-olah ... sepertinya mereka sudah direncanakan sebelumnya."

Pangeran Sesshōmaru yang terdiam itu tak percaya dengan mudah pada apa yang dikatakan oleh Kimiko, dengan kasar ia mencengkeram wajah Kimiko dengan tangan kanannya, serta memberikan tekanan kuat pada cengkeramannya tersebut.

"Pikirkan lagi. Ingat semuanya ... cepat lakukan sekarang!" perintah Pangeran Sesshōmaru dengan berteriak.

Kimiko menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman kuat Pangeran Sesshōmaru. Tangan seseorang datang dan memegang tangan Pangeran Sesshōmaru yang masih mencengkeram wajah Kimiko dengan kuat, baik Kimiko maupun Pangeran Sesshōmaru mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang berada di samping mereka —sang pemilik tangan yang memegang tangan Pangeran Sesshōmaru.

Orang tersebut adalah Pangeran Hōjō, ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang kakak, "Sudah cukup!" ucapnya meminta pada sang kakak untuk menghentikannya, Pangeran Sesshōmaru menatap tajam pada Pangeran Hōjō, keduanya beradu tatap untuk beberapa detik dengan tegang. Pangeran Hōjō sedikit menarik tangan Pangeran Sesshōmaru, akhirnya Pangeran Sesshōmaru melepaskan tangannya dengan mendorong Kimiko hingga terduduk.

Kimiko memegangi rahangnya yang terasa nyeri, ia terdiam sesaat, "Pakaian berbulu," ia melepaskan tangannya, membiarkan otaknya bekerja keras untuk mengingat sesuatu, "mereka semua mengenakan pakaian hitam. Ada satu yang mengenakan pakaian berbulu. Dia yang memerintahkan mereka untuk membunuh semuanya," kata Kimiko seolah ia bisa mengingat semuanya dengan jelas.

Pangeran Sesshōmaru mengalihkan wajahnya, mengingat pada sesi latihan menjelang ritual keagamaan, seorang pengeran membuka topeng yang berbeda dan ia megenakan baju berbulu, dan sosok Pangeran Naraku yang tersenyum sinis padanya.

Pangeran Hōjō hanya terdiam setelah mendengar apa yang terlontar dari Kimiko, berkutat pada pikirannya. Pangeran Sesshomaru menelan ludahnya dengan menahan amarah menyadari bahwa kakaknya terlibat dengan apa yag terjadi dalam ritual keagamaan tadi, "Apa kau melihat wajahnya? Seperti apa wajahnya?" tanya Pangeran Sesshōmaru yang langsung memberondongi Kimiko dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak melihat wajahnya, tapi ... dia pasti pemimpinnya. Sepertinya begitu."

Pangeran Hōjō langsung memandang kakaknya, begitu pula Pangeran Sesshōmaru. Mereka saling berpandangan, seolah mereka memiliki pemikiran yang sama atas apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Kimiko mengenai insiden tersebut.

"Siapa lagi yang tahu soal ini?" tanya Pangeran Sesshōmaru memberikan penekanan pada kata 'siapa'.

"Tidak ada orang lain yang meragukan dan menggangguku selain dirimu," jawab Kimiko cepat, ia bangkit dan menatap wajah Pangeran Sesshōmaru.

"Lupakan semua yang kau lihat di hutan! Lupakan juga ... laki-laki itu," tegas Pangeran Sesshōmaru dengan memberikan penekanan di setiap kata.

Kimiko menatap Pangeran Hōjō memprotes, Pangeran Hōjō menatap Kimiko , "Ya, Kimiko. Dia benar. Kau akan selamat jika tidak ada yang tahu kalau kau melihatnya," kata Pangeran Hōjō mendukung perkataan sang kakak.

Kimiko menyerah dengan apa kata Pangeran Hōjō, ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan lesu, "Kalau begitu, apa aku boleh pergi?" tanya Kimiko pada akhirnya, ia melayangkan tatapan sinis pada Pangeran Sesshōmaru lalu berjalan pergi.

Baru beberapa langkah Kimiko berjalan, laig-lagi langkahnya terhenti karena Pangeran Sesshōmaru, "Kau!" panggil Pangeran Sesshōmaru, beberapa saat kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kimiko yang berhenti, "jangan muncul di hadapanku lagi!" kata Pangeran Sesshōmaru memperingatkan.

Kimiko menghembuskan napas berat mendengar apa yang dilontarkan oleh Pangeran Sesshōmaru, membalikkan badan, "Kesalahan apa yang sudah kubuat?"

Pangeran Sesshōmaru mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kimiko, "Kau mengatakan pada orang itu untuk membunuhku. Kau bahkan mengatakan bahwa kau akan membunuhku. Lalu, apa aku harus diam saja? Aku harus melakukan apapun agar selamat. Apa aku harus mati begitu saja?" ucap Kimiko marah dengan menahan air matanya.

Pangeran Hōjō datang pada Kimiko, memegang lengannya, "Kimiko ..." panggilnya untuk menengkan Kimiko.

Pangeran Sesshōmaru melempar tatapan dingin dan mengejek, ia berjalan pergi. Saat Pangeran Sessōmaru baru melangkahkan kakinya sejenak, dan ketika ia hendak melewati Kimiko, Kimiko menatapnya, "Apa kejahatan namanya ... jika ingin hidup?" tanya Kimiko, air mata yang susah payah ia bendung akhirnya jatuh membasahi pipinya, langkah Pangeran Sesshōmaru terhenti mendengar pertanyaan Kimiko, melirik Kimiko yang berada di belakangnya, "Semua orang ingin hidup. Kenapa kau ingin aku mati?"

Kimiko menangis dan Pangeran Hōjō menatapnya. Pangeran Sesshōmaru mengeraskan rahangnya setelah apa yang terlontar dari bibir Kimiko, ia yang tidak peduli memilih untuk pergi. Pangeran Hōjō mengamati kepergian sang kakak dari balik punggungnya, Kimiko pun mengalihkan pandangannya, memastikan bahwa Pangeran Keempat benar-benar sudah pergi.

"Dasar brengsek kau!" umpat Kimiko kesal pada Pangeran Sesshōmaru. "Eh!" Kimiko mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang, dan ia baru sadar bahwa ada Pangeran Hōjō yang masih berada di belakangnya. Keduanya saling menatap singkat, Kimiko menundukkan kepala dan Pangeran Hōjō terus menatapnya dengan heran.

Pangeran Hōjō membantu menyalakan lilin di kamar Kimiko sebagai penerangan.

"Lebih baik kau tidur dengan lilin yang menyala," ucap Pangeran Hōjō menyalakan lilin lainnya, sedangkan Kimiko hanya duduk di ranjang sambil mengamati Pangeran Hōjō. "Kau sudah mengalami hal yang menegangkan, jadi akan membantumu untuk melupakannya."

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Pangeran Hōjō?" tanya Kimiko khawatir.

Pangeran Hōjō menatap Kimiko, terdiam seolah baru pertama kali mendengar orang menanyakan keadaannya, "Aku?"

"Ya, kau. Karena aku ..." Kimiko terdiam, memilih kosa kata yang pas untuk ia lontarkan pada Pangeran Hōjō, "kau sudah membunuh orang," lanjutnya dengan menundukkan kepala dan Pangeran Hōjō kembali menatapnya dalam diam.

"Aku khawatir mungkin kau akan mimpi buruk. Kau mungkin akan mengalami trauma atau stress," kata Kimiko mengungkapkan kekhawatirannya.

"Aku tidak boleh mimpi buruk setiap kali hal ini terjadi. Jadi, seberapa sulitnyakah itu?" respon Pangeran Hōjō santai.

"Kau mengatakan kalau ini sering terjadi? Jadi, kau membunuh orang ..." kata Kimiko terdiam, tak percaya karena di zamannya —zaman modern— membunuh adalah suatu tindakan yang keji.

Pangeran Hōjō hanya terdiam menatap Kimiko, ia menyalakan lilin lainnya yang terletak di meja, "Waktu itu umurku sebelas tahun." Kimiko terhenyak mendengar itu, "Saat pertama kali aku membunuh ... usiaku sebelas tahun. Seorang pencuri masuk ke dalam kamarku saat Sara dan ibuku berada di dalam. Sama seperti tadi ... aku menggunakan belatiku," cerita Pangeran Hōjō sambil menyalakan semua lilin yang ada di kamar.

"Namun, aku tidak mengalami mimpi buruk. Aku sudah melindungi keluargaku dengan tanganku sendiri ... aku senang. Aku bangga." Pangeran Hōjō menelan ludahnya, "Jika seorang _shinnō_ tidak bisa melakukan itu, apa gunanya?" lanjut Pangeran Hōjō menahan bebannya.

"Namun, kau masih mengingatnya. Kau tidak bisa melupakannya, jadi bagaimana kau bisa merasa nyaman? Sudah jelas kalau kau menahan dan menanggungnya selama ini," komentar Kimiko ikut sedih mendengar cerita Pangeran Hōjō.

Pangeran Hōjō menoleh pada Kimiko, "Itu beban yang harus aku pikul. Jadi, aku harus menahannya." Pangeran Hōjō mengumbar senyumnya pada Kimiko.

"Aku tidak akan menyusahkanmu. Jadi, jangan khawatir."

"Apa?" Pangeran Hōjō kaget mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kimiko.

Kimiko tersenyum lebar, menampilkan deret giginya yang rapi, "Aku tidak boleh membebanimu agar kau hidup nyaman. Jadi, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku bisa hidup dengan baik."

Pangeran Hōjō tidak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat tingkah Kimiko, "Kau kehilangan ingatanmu. Sekarang tergantikan dengan kecerobohan yang besar." Pangeran Hōjō berdiam untuk beberapa saat, "Oh ya ... stre-stress itu apa?"

Pangeran Hōjō menuntut jawaban dari Kimiko tentang kosa kata yang tidak diketahui mengenai stress, Kimiko hanya mampu tersenyum menampilkan deret giginya yang rapi itu, mengingat bahwa di zaman Heian, kosa kata "stress" belum populer. Pangeran Hōjō keluar dari kamar Kimiko, menghentikan langkahnya ketika kakinya sudah menginjak tanah, menoleh ke arah kamar Kimiko seperti merasakan sesuatu.

* * *

 **Tahun Baru Kaisar Inu no Taishō ke-25**

Di balairung utama, Kaisar Inu no Taishō mengadakan pertemuan bersama Putra Mahkota Nakashimaru, Pangeran Sesshōmaru dan juga didampingi oleh Totosai. Dengan mengenakan jubah kebesarannya bermotif naga, memperlihatkan betapa gagahnya sang Kaisar duduk di singgasanan, Totosai berdiri tak jauh dari tempat kaisar.

"Putra Mahkota sudang diserang di istana dan di hadapanku saat itu. Hal itu sama saja dengan menyerangku dan menjadi bukti kalau mereka musuh yang kuat," ujar Kaisar dengan memperhatikan kedua anaknya yang berdiri dengan tunduk, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Totosai, "Totosai, bagaimana dengan pelacakan pembunuhnya?" tanya Kaisar.

"Para pangeran mengejar mereka, tapi tidak bisa menangkap mereka hidup-hidup. Kami sedang menyelidiki mayatnya. Kami akan mencari petunjuk apapun di sana," jawab Totosai dengan menundukkan kepala.

"Yang Mulia, para pembunuh adalah anggota pertunjukan akrobatik di Heian- _kyō_. Aku akan mencari tahu siapa yang membiarkan mereka masuk ke dalam Istana Kekaisaran," kata Putra Mahkota Nakashimaru menimpali.

"Lakukan itu," respon Kaisar, memberikan izin pada Putra Mahkota untuk melakukannya. Putra Mahkota mengangguk mematuhi perintah Kaisar sang Putra Langit.

Pandangan Kaisar teralihkan pada Pangeran Sesshōmaru yang berdiri di samping Putra Mahkota Nakashimaru beberapa langkah, "Bagaimana lukamu?" tanya Kaisar pada Pangeran Sesshōmaru.

Pangeran Sesshōmaru terlihat kaget mendengar ayahnya bertanya pada dirinya dan menanyakan keadannya yang terluka. Ia menatap Kaisar yang duduk di singgasana, "Bukan luka yang besar. Sudah diobati di rumah adikku, Pangeran Kedelapan," jelas Pangeran Sesshōmaru.

"Apa alasanmu mau menggantikan peran Putra Mahkota? Nyawamu dalam bahaya," tanya Kaisar penasara dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Pangeran Sesshōmaru untuk ritual keagamaan yang menggantikan peran Putra Mahkota, Putra Mahkota Nakashimaru yang berada di sampingnya hanya mampu meliriknya dalam diam.

"Putra Mahkota Nakashimaru menyelamatkan nyawaku lima belas tahun yang lalu. Itu sebabnya aku ingin tinggal di Heian- _kyō_ dan mencari tahu siapa dalang semua ini," kata Pangeran Sesshōmaru langsung menyebutkan tujuannya tanpa berbasa-basi.

Kaisar Inu no Taisho mengangguk mengerti, "Kau?" tanya Kaisar sedikit meragukan Pangeran Sesshōmaru.

"Jika kau mengizinkannya, Yang Mulia. Aku akan mencari tahu dalang semua ini," kata Pangeran Sesshōmaru berusaha meyakinkan ayahnya.

Kaisar diam sejenak, "Baiklah." Kemudian Kaisar menoleh pada abdinya yang setia, "Totosai, beritahu keluarga Minamoto kalau Pangeran Sesshōmaru memiliki tugas dariku. Dia akan kembali setelah itu," perintah Kaisar pada Totosai.

Pangeran Sesshōmaru menatap Kaisar untuk beberapa waktu, lalu menundukkan kepala dengan hormat.

"Aku yakin mereka tidak keberatan," jawab Totosai kemudian melirik Pangeran Sesshōmaru dan mengumbar senyuman lebar karena berhasil membuatnya untuk tetap tinggal di Heian- _kyō._

* * *

 **Istana Damiwon**

Pangeran Kōga berjalan beriringan dengan Pangeran Inuyasha menuju suatu tempat yang ada di Istana Damiwon, Pangeran Kōga menghentikan langkahnya, memandangi kolam pemandian yang bertabur kelopak bunga, melihat seolah ada kesempatan yang datang, Pangeran Inuyasha berusaha untuk membuat kakaknya jatuh ke dalam kolam pemandaian, refleks, Pangeran Kōga berteriak histeris dengan tingkah adiknya itu. Setelah itu, mereka berdua berjalan menuju tempat para pangeran berkumpul yang letaknya tak jauh dari kolam pemandian. Para pangeran berkumpul menikmati teh dan berbagai jenis kudapan yang tersaji di atas meja, di saat Pangeran Kōga dan Pangeran Inuyasha datang, mereka kembali bertengkar layaknya anak kecil.

Pangeran Kōga memilih duduk di samping Pangeran Hōjō, sedangkan Pangeran Inuyasha memilih duduk di samping Pangeran Miroku. Dengan cepat, Pangeran Kōga langsung mengambil salah satu kudapan yang tersedia dan melahapnya.

Pangeran Bankotsu terdiam dengan posisi sumpit yang ada di bibirnya, kemudian ia melepaskan sumpit tersebut menghadap Pangeran Naraku, " _Aniki_ , kau mengenal saudara keempat kita? Apa kau pikir dia tidak berlatih ilmu bela diri?" tanya Pangeran Bankotsu penasaran.

Pangeran Naraku yang tadinya berniat menuangkan teh di gelasnya, ia terpaksa menghentikannya sesaat, Pangeran Hōjō memilih untuk menenggak gelas yang berisi teh bunga krisan sambil menyimak apa yang mereka bahas.

"Selama ritual, dia seperti ini dan seperti ini. Jadi ..." lanjut Pangeran Bankotsu memperagakan bagaimana Pangeran Sesshōmau melawan maupun menendang saat di ritual keagamaan.

"Itu keterampilan dia dalam melawan binatang. Jangan biarkan dia besar kepala," kata Pangeran Naraku menatap adiknya sekilas, lalu kembali memegang teko untuk menuangkan teh pada gelasnya.

"Dia tidak akan terampil jika dia latihan sendiri," sahut Pangeran Inuyasha, Pangeran Miroku memilih duduk diam di antara Pangeran Naraku dan Pangeran Inuyasha, sedangkan Pangeran Kōga terus mengunyah kudapan sambil memperhatikan adik bungsunya dengan senang, "aku yakin dia sudah diajarkan oleh seseorang dengan benar," lanjut Pangeran Inuyasha dengan yakin.

"Keluarga Minamoto dari Asuka melatih tawanan mereka ilmu bela diri? Kenapa begitu?" Pangeran Naraku menoleh pada adiknya, Pangeran Inuyasha, "jika ada dari kalian yang mendengar sesuatu, beritahu aku. Kedengarannya menarik,"kata Pangeran Naraku mengejek, Pangeran Hōjō terdiam setelah menyeruput tehnya. Pangeran Naraku mengambil gelas yang berisi tehnya, menghirup aroma tehnya sebelum akhirnya ia meminumnya.

"Kau ingin kami mencari tahu soal saudara keempat kita yang belajar ilmu bela diri? Miroku, kau banyak mengenal orang. Mudah bagimu untuk mencari tahu," ucap Pangeran Kōga dengan polosnya.

Miroku tersenyum, "Mereka yang datang ke rumahku hanyalah para musisi dan wanita. Itu sulit bagiku," jawab Pangeran Miroku sambil menuangkan teh ke dalam gelasnya, Pangeran Hōjō yang dari tadi terdiam, ia meletakkan gelasnya di meja.

Pangeran Hōjō tersenyum menghadap Pangeran Naraku, "Apa semalam kau tidak mengejar pembunuhnya?" tanya Pangeran Hōjō dengan sengaja menyinggung insiden yang terjadi di acara ritual keagamaan.

"Aku mengejarnya ... tapi aku salah jalan. Jadi, aku tidak melihat mereka satu pun. Aku bahkan tidak melihat seekor tikus," jawab Pangeran Naraku mencari-cari alasan.

"Aahhh ..." hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Pangeran Hōjō sambil terus memperhatikan Pangeran Naraku yang terlihat santai sekali, "aku dengar kau pergi ke hutan yang sama. Tadinya aku berharap, setidaknya kau bisa menangkap satu dari mereka," lanjut Pangeran Hōjō dengan menatap dingin Pangeran Naraku.

Pangeran Naraku tersenyum sinis, "Aku juga menyesal," ujarnya dengan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Pangeran Hōjō, "jika aku di sana, apa mereka bisa lari begitu saja?" balas Pangeran Naraku dengan tatapan sinisnya.

Pangeran Hōjō tersenyum seolah ia menerima jawaban Pangeran Naraku yang penuh dengan alasan begitu saja. Kaisar yang diikuti para dayang dan juga kasimnya, datang menemui anak-anaknya yang sedang berkumpul di pinggiran kolam pemandian, semua pangeran langsung berdiri, membungkukkan badan untuk menyapanya dengan hormat, "Yang Mulia ..." sapa para pangeran bersamaan.

"Apa kalian sedang merayakan tahun baru? Kalian harus menikmatinya. Kalian semua sudah menderita semalam. Jika dari kalian ada yang terluka , jangan tunggu lagi, temui tabib."

"Kami akan melakukannya. Jangan khawatir," jawab Pangeran Naraku mewakili adik-adiknya.

Kaisar senang mendengar jawaban dari Pangeran Naraku, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Pangeran Kōga, dan beradu tatap untuk beberapa waktu. Kaisar mengamati wajah anaknya yang terlihat berbeda, mata sebelah kiri Pangeran Kōga yang lebam akibat perkelahiannya dengan Kimiko menjadi pusat perhatian Kaisar.

"Kōga, ada apa dengan luka lebam di wajahmu?" tanya Kaisar panik.

"Apa?" Pangeran Kōga bingung menjawabnya dengan meletakkan tangan kirinya di wajahnya sebelah kiri sambil memegangi area mata yang lebam. Pangeran Kōga tersenyum kecil, "Oh, ini ... karena berkelahi." Pangeran Kōga akhirnya mengakui.

"Berkelahi? Perkelahian apa yang menyebabkan wajah seorang _shinnō_ terluka?" Kaisar bertanya dengan marah, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada para pangeran, "kenapa kehormatan anggota kerajaan sudah semakin diabaikan?" lanjut Kaisar masih marah.

Kaisar kembali menatap Pangeran Kōga, "Siapa yang melakukan ini? Katakan padaku sekarang!" kata Kaisar murka.

"Ah, soal itu ..." Pangeran Kōga semakin bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kaisar.

* * *

Kimiko mondar-mandir dengan cemas tepat di gerbang utama kediaman Pangeran Kedelapan —Pangeran Hōjō— setelah mendapat kabar bahwa Pangeran Kōga akan datang dengan membawa hukuman dari Kaisar.

"Pangeran Kesepuluh akan menerima perintah hukuman dari Kaisar, 'kan?" tanya Kimiko dengan gugup bercampur cemas mengetahui bahwa pangeran Kōga datang secara langsung.

"Ya, biasanya dilakukan oleh petugas yang berwenang. Pangeran Kesepuluh malah menawarkan diri," komentar Kikyō ikut cemas dengan hukuman yang akan diberikan pada Kimiko.

"Dia ingin melihat sendiri apa yang terjadi denganku," ucap Kimiko kesal, kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya, berlari pada Kikyō yang berdiri mematung di pintu gerbang utama, "kau tidak berpikir kalau mereka akan memotong tangan dan kakiku, 'kan?" tanya Kimiko menduga-duga dengan takut, ia menjadi panik untuk sesaat.

"Entahlah. Pangeran Kedelapan pasti sudah menerima kabar ini, 'kan?" ucap Kikyō mencoba untuk menenangkan Kimiko yang mulai dilanda kepanikan.

"Pastinya ..." Kimiko menganggukkan kepalanya, diikuti oleh Kikyō yang berada di sampingnya, "tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Ya, sudah pasti," lanjut Kimiko mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Apa aku akan baik-baik saja?" Kimiko bertanya pada Kikyō lagi, ia benar-benar tidak bisa tenang. Hidupnya ditentukan dari hukuman yang ia dapat dari sang Kaisar yang telah murka.

Pangeran Kōga datang dengan menunggangi kuda, wajahnya nampak sangat ceria. Kimiko mulai panik sendiri saat melihat sosok Pangeran Kōga sudah datang, berpura-pura seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dengan senyuman indahnya, Pangeran Kōga yang menunggangi kuda itu pun dikejar-kejar oleh ketiga kasimnya yang nampak kelelahan karena berlari.

"Pangeran Kōga! Pangeran Kōga!" teriak para kasim memanggil sang pangeran.

"Pangeran! Tunggu!" teriak para kasim kembali mengkhawatirkan sang pangeran yang menunggangi kuda.

Pangeran Kōga menghentikan kudanya, sedangkan Kimiko justru menghadap ke arah samping di gerbang kediaman Pangeran Hōjō, tak berani menatap langsung kedatangan Pangeran Kesepuluh. Pangeran Kōga akhirnya turun dengan gaya menggodanya.

"Hei, kau! Apa kau sedang menungguku?" tanya Pangeran Kōga menggoda Kimiko yang sedang gelisah.

Pangeran Kōga langsung menaiki tangga satu per satu menuju tempat Kimiko berdiri dengan resah menunggu hukuman apa yang akan Kaisar berikan kepadanya melalui dirinya.

"Apa kau tahu hukuman Kaisar padaku?" tanya Kimiko tanpa memandang Pangeran Kōga karena rasa gundah bercampur takut yang dialaminya.

"Kaisar sangat murka ketika beliau melihat luka yang ada di wajah tampanku ini. Dia segera menyuruhku untuk memukulimu," ujar Pangeran Kōga dengan melipat tangan di dada, ia berdiri tepat di belakang Kimiko.

Kimiko langsung membalikkan badannya, "Hohoho ... kenapa aku harus dipukuli? Kau yang terlebih dulu salah. Oh! Kau lupa mengatakan kalau kau sudah melakukan kesalahan, bukan?" ucap Kimiko menantang ikut menirukan apa yang dilakukan oleh Pangeran Kōga, melipat tangan di dada.

"Hei, kau! Apa kau pikir aku laki-laki serendah itu? Aku memohon pada Kaisar untuk mengampunimu, hal yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan."

Seolah melalui sepasang iris Kimiko, Pangeran Kōga mengingat apa yang ia lakukan pada Kaisar untuk memohon ampunan atas Kimiko. Ia berlutut dengan gagahnya di hadapan Kaisar, _"Jika seorang gadis yang sudah memukuli seorang pangeran harus dihukum ... hukuman apa yang layak dia terima?"_

Pangeran Kōga mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kimiko, "Itu pasti akan tercatat dalam sejarah sebagai kutipan yang baik. Bagaimana menurutmu? Kau akan berterima kasih, 'kan?" kata Pangeran Kōga bangga.

"Ahh, aku tidak tahu mengapa kau begitu baik padaku," ujar Kimiko lemah, Pangeran Kōga langsung berdiri tegak dengan bangga, "Ya, aku berterima kasih, karena aku bisa meninggal," lanjut Kimiko melengos, berniat masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Hei!" panggil Pangeran Kōga mencegah Kimiko untuk masuk ke dalam dengan berdiri di hadapannya, menghalangi jalan masuk.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Kimiko kesal.

"Aku ... ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Ah, jadi ..." Pangeran Kōga tak melanjutkan perkataannya, ia malah membalikkan badan menghadap Kikyō yang dari tadi berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau boleh masuk sekarang," Pangeran Kōga menyuruh Kikyō untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Kikyō paham dengan maksud Pangeran Kōga pun langsung membungkuk hormat, pergi meninggalkan Kimiko. "Sebaiknya kalian juga pergi. Cepat!" perintah Pangeran Kōga pada ketiga kasimnya yang dari tadi berdiri di bawah tangga, menunggu Pangeran Kōga menyelesaikan masalahnya.

Kimiko kebingungan melihat Pangeran Kōga yang menyuruh semua orang untuk pergi, "Apa yang coba kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun. Aku bukan laki-laki pendendam," tegas Pangeran Kōga.

"Lalu, ada apa?" tanya Kimiko penasaran.

"Hanya ... Ah ..." ujar Pangeran Kōga kebingungan mencari kosa kata yang tepat untuk ia lontarkan, ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Kimiko, menautkan jari-jemarinya satu sama lain, "jadi, maksudku ..." Pangeran Kōga membuat jempol kaki sebelah kanannya bertumpu pada lantai, kemudian menggoyangkannya dan mengetukkan kakiknya pada lantai layaknya seorang wanita. Kimiko mengamati semua gerak-gerik Pangeran Kōga yang terlihat aneh dan mencurigakan tersebut dari ujung kaki hingga rambut. Pangeran Kōga yang kebingungan mencari kosa kata yang tepat untuk dikatakan itu pun memukuli kelapanya beberapa kali.

" _Apa mungkin dia ..."_ Kimiko mendekat ke arah Pangeran Kōga, _"jatuh hati padaku? 'Kau gadis pertama yang memperlakukanku seperti ini'. Hal seperti itu?"_ tanya Kimiko pada dirinya sendiri setelah melihat tingkah Pangeran Kōga.

Pangeran Kōga menghadap Kimiko, "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan ... kau gadis pertama yang memperlakukanku seperti itu," Pangeran Kōga mengakui perasaannya.

"Apa-apaan ini ..." ucap Kimiko tak percaya mendengar apa yang barusan ia dengar.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Pangeran Kōga kebingungan.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau mereka menggunakan kalimat ini sejak ribuan tahun yang lalu. Kalimat itu, kalimat yang bagus," ucap Kimiko.

"Ribuan tahun?" tanya Pangeran Kōga kebingungan dengan maksud Kimiko yang menyebut 'ribuan tahun', ia menggelengkan kepalanya, menepis hal yang membuatnya kebingungan, "lagi pula, itu pertama kalinya aku berkelahi seperti itu sejak aku dewasa. Semua orang, termasuk ibuku dan kakekku takut padaku, dan membiarkan aku memukuli mereka. Aku belum pernah berkelahi dengan siapapun sebelumnya. Itu menyenangkan," jelas Pangeran Kōga tersenyum lebar.

"Ya, kalau begitu datanglah sesering mungkin. Aku akan sungguh-sungguh berkelahi denganmu," jawab Kimiko kesal.

"Kau ingin aku sering datang menemuimu?" tanya Pangeran Kōga tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Kimiko.

"Kau memang sudah membuatku tidak dihukum dan menyelamatkan nyawaku, setidaknya itu yang bisa aku lakukan." Kimiko memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah, meinggalkan Pangeran Kōga berdiri sendirian di tengah gerbang utama kediaman Pangeran Kedelapan.

"Kalau begitu, hari ini adalah hari pertama kita!" teriak Pangeran Kōga memberitahu Kimiko.

* * *

Sementara itu, Pangeran Miroku sedang duduk di lantai atas sebuah kedai sambil menggambar keramaian yang terjadi di pasar. Ia bahkan tidak memedulikan lagi rambutnya yang tertiup oleh hembusan angin siang itu, mengambil kuasnya dan mengarahkannya pada keramaian, mengira-ngira tentang lukisan yang akan digambarnya agar sesuai dengan gambar aslinya dengan sedikit menyipitkan mata kirinya. Setelah menyelesaikan gambarannya yang pertama, ia ingin melanjutkan untuk menggambar, namun tiba-tiba ada sekelompok orang dengan hebohnya berteriak-teriak di keramaian pasar.

"Ada duel di sana?" ucap salah seorang warga dengan antusias, suaranya nyaris seperti orang yang berteriak.

"Dimana?"

"Cepat!"

"Di sana ... di sana!"

Beberapa anak terlihat berlari mengikuti segerombol orang yang antusias untuk melihat duel yang terjadi.

"Pasti ada duel di sana!"

Mendengar adanya duel, Pangeran Miroku langsung mengemas barang-barangnya —buku, kuas, tinta— dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya yang berbentuk seperti bambu.

Orang-orang sudah berkerumun untuk melihat dua orang yang sedang berduel, seorang lawan yang mengenakan pakaian berwarna cokelat nampak menendang lawannya. Pangeran Miroku langsung berlari mendekat ke tempat terjadinya duel tersebut, langsung menggambar dengan cepat apa yang disaksikannya ke dalam bukunya dengan diiringi teriakan para penonton, akhirnya lawan pun jatuh setelah mendapat tendangan tepat di perutnya. Orang yang mendapatkan kemenangan itupun mengaum meneriakkan kemenangannya. Semua orang yang melihat pun bersorak menyemangati lawan yang jatuh, dengan memegangi perutnya yag kesakitan ia tak sanggup untuk bangkit lagi.

Orang yang menang tadi —ternyata adalah Pangeran Inuyasha— kembali meneriakkan kemenangannya melalui senyuman lebarnya dengan sombong. Ia membelakangi Pangeran Miroku yang sibuk melukis.

"Laki-laki selanjutnya, silakan maju!" teriak Pangeran Inuyasha menantang.

Pangeran Inuyasha mengepalkan tangan kanannya ke atas dengan senyuman lebarnya hingga deret giginya terlihat, menantang siapa pun yang berani melawannya, senyuman itu pun sirna ketika ia berbalik dan melihat seseorang yang sedang melukisnya adalah kakaknya sendiri, Pangeran Miroku.

Pangeran Inuyasha langsung membalikkan badannya, seolah dirinya mendapat kesialan siang itu karena bertemu dengan kakaknya, terlebih kakaknya melukis dirinya yang sedang berkelahi di pasar. Mereka berdua meninggalkan area duel tersebut.

" _Aniki ... aniki ..."_ rengek Pangeran Inuyasha dengan memegangi badan kakaknya dari belakang.

Pangeran Miroku tetap bersikukuh dengan melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil memegangi buku hasil gambarannya, mengabaikan rengekan adiknya. Kesal karena telah diabaikan oleh kakaknya, Pangeran Inuyasha pun menghalangi langkah kakaknya dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Ketika Pangeran Miroku akan megambil langkah sebelah kiri, Pangeran Inuyasha kembali menghadangnya, begitu pula ketika ia akan mengambil langkah di sebelah sisi kanan. Pangeran Inuyasha mencoba untuk memblokir langkah Pangeran Miroku sebisa mungkin.

Pangeran Miroku berhasil melarikan diri sesaat dari cengkeraman sang adik yang terus memblokir langkahnya. Namun, tak berselang lama, Pangeran Inuyasha berhasil menarik lengan Pangeran Miroku.

" _Aniki ... aniki! Aniki!"_ rengek Pangeran Inuyasha untuk kesekian kalinya, "tolong lepaskan sekarang juga!" pinta Pangeran Inuyasha.

Pangeran Miroku tak mengindahkan apa yang dikatakan oleh sang adik, ia malah mengangkat bukunya itu tinggi-tinggi agar Pangeran Inuyasha tidak dapat meraihnya. Kesal, karena dirinya tidak setinggi sang kakak, Pangeran Inuyasha terus menempel pada Pangeran Miroku, berharap kakaknya akan memberikan bukunya itu.

"Jangan lakukan!" ucap Pangeran Miroku.

Pangeran Inuyasha melompat-lompat untuk bisa meraih buku yang ada di genggaman sang kakak.

"Kalau begitu jual lukisan itu padaku," kata Pangeran Inuyasha mencoba menawar.

Pangeran Miroku menurunkan bukunya, "Belikan aku sebuah rumah, kalau begitu," jawab Pangeran Miroku dengan sedikit mencibir.

"Kalau begitu ... aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lari. Kau berpakaian biasa dan keluar juga untuk bersenang-senang," ancam Pangeran Inuyasha pada kakaknya.

"Tidak!" Pangeran Miroku langsung menjewer telinga kanan adiknya, Pangeran Inuyasha mengaduh kesakitan dengan memegangi tangan kakaknya, "Kaisar memerintahkanku untuk keluar dan melukis gambar mereka. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, tunggu di sini!"

Pangeran Miroku melepaskan tangannya dan menghempaskan adiknya begitu saja. Tak menyerah, Pangeran Inuyasha menyusul kakaknya kembali.

"Ahh, _aniki_ ..." Pangeran Inuyasha memegangi lengan Pangeran Miroku untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jangan ikuti aku! Aku akan ke suatu tempat!" teriak Pangeran Miroku marah.

"Kau hanya ingin pergi ke rumah Hōjō _aniki_ ," jawab Pangeran Inuyasha berteriak tak kalah kencang dari sang kakak.

Pangeran Miroku langsung menendang kaki Pangeran Inuyasha, Pangeran Inuyasha memegangi pahanya, merasakan sakit di bagian selangkangannya, Pangeran Miroku langsung melihat sekelilingnya, dan kepanikan pun melanda dirinya, ia langsung mendekati adiknya.

"Hei!" Pangeran Miroku datang mendekat dengan menepuk bahu Pangeran Inuyasha.

Pangeran Inuyasha yang merasa mendapatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan, ia meraih buku yang ada di genggaman sang kakak. Pada awalnya terasa sukar, namun akhirnya Pangeran Inuyasha berhasil merebut buku dari genggaman kuat kakaknya dan membawanya lari.

" _Arigatō, aniki!"_ teriak Pangeran Inuyasha sambil berlari membawa buku.

"Berhenti kau!"teriak Pangeran Miroku.

Pangeran Inuyasha melompat kegirangan dari kejauhan, mengejek sang kakak yang tidak dapat menyusulnya. Pangeran Miroku hanya tertawa melihat tingkah adiknya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ia percayai.

* * *

 **Di kediaman Pangeran Kedelapan, Hōjō**

Gemerisik dedaunan yang saling bergesekan terdengar seperti sebuah gumaman, burung-burung saling bersahutan satu sama lain, seolah itu cara mereka berkomunikasi. Semilir angin sepoi-sepoi menambah suasana yang tepat untuk mengiringi merdunya suara alat musik _koto_ yang dipetik oleh Pangeran Miroku. Ayumi- _sama_ memejamkan mata sambil menikmati permainan Pangeran Miroku, sedangkan sang pangeran yang sibuk memetik _koto_ malah memperhatikan sosok wanita yang duduk dengan posisi menaikkan kaki kanannya di sampingnya tepat, membiarkan tangan kanannya bertumpu pada kakinya itu, senyuman lebar tak henti-hentinya menghiasi wajah tampannya. Ayumi - _sama_ sesekali memainkan serta jari-jarinya seolah mengoreksi permainan musik Pangeran Miroku di balai kediamannya.

Pangeran Miroku menghentikan permainannya, memperhatikan sosok wanita yang duduk di sampingnya itu lagi, serta senyuman menawan itu kembali terumbar. Ayumi- _sama_ membuka matanya, mengalihkan pandangannya pada alat musik yang masih dipangku oleh Pangeran Miroku.

"Aku punya banyak kenangan saat kita masih kecil," ucap Ayumi - _sama_ dengan mengumbar senyum, menatap Pangeran Miroku.

Pangeran Miroku tersenyum mendengarnya, "Saat itu seperti mimpi. Aku sangat membenci Hōjō _aniki,"_ Pangeran Miroku memberi jeda sebelum melanjutkannya kembali, membiarkan semilirnya angin terus bersahutan membelai rambutnya, Ayumi- _sama_ membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Pangeran Miroku, "Mungkin jika dia sedikit membuka hatinya pada kakak," lanjut Pangeran Miroku menyesal.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan panggil aku kakak lagi. Kakakmu akan dengar," kata Ayumi - _sama_ memperingatkan.

"Sebelum kau jadi kakak iparku, aku sudah memanggilmu kakak. Aku mengenalmu lebih dulu daripada dia. Dia tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa," jawab Pangeran Miroku sedikit membandel.

Ayumi- _sama_ tersenyum, "Karena dia baik padamu, jadi dia pura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Kau harus berhati-hati," jawab Ayumi - _sama_ membela suaminya.

"Tidak mau. Sekali kakak, tetap kakak," jawab Pangeran Miroku menolak permintaan Ayumi- _sama_ terhadapnya _._

Ayumi- _sama_ tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi mengenai adik iparnya, sedangkan Pangeran Miroku malah mengumbar senyumannya pada Ayumi- _sama_ , menghela napasnya. Pandangannya teralihkan ketika mendengar Kimiko yang sedang berlatih bahasa honorifik zaman Heian seorang diri yang lokasinya tak jauh dari balai tempat Pangeran Miroku dan Ayumi - _sama_ berlatih. Pangeran Miroku memperhatikan Kimiko dari kejauhan bersama kakak iparnya.

"Baiklah," ujar Kimiko berlatih, "baiklah, baik," ulang Kimiko membenahi perkataannya yang benar.

Ayumi- _sama_ tersenyum melihat tingkah Kimiko yang sedang berlatih.

"Bukankah itu Kimiko?" tanya Pangeran Miroku penasaran.

Ayumi- _sama_ mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kimiko yang kembali berlatih seorang diri.

"Baiklah," ujar Kimiko dengan nada sedikit tinggi, menirukan gaya berbicara Sara _naishinnō_ yang sombong, "baiklah. Baiklah! Baiklah!" ulang Kimiko dengan menaikkan nada tingginya, ia memperagakan nada tinggi tersebut melalui tangannya dengan menangkat tangannya layaknya seorang dirigen yang memimpin orkestra.

"Baiklah," ucap Kimiko mengulangnya kembali dengan menundukkan badannya dan mengumbar senyuman yang ia paksakan.

"Itu tidak berhasil padaku! Kau sudah mengungkapkan kejahatanmu sendiri!" Kimiko berujar dengan nada tinggi, namun tegas. Ia bahkan menuding pohon bunga mawar yang ada di depannya, berlatih seolah di hadapannya ada orang.

Pangeran Miroku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa setelah melihat Kimiko yang berbicara sendiri untuk berlatih, tingkah Kimiko terlihat aneh namun lucu di saat yang bersamaan, hingga membuatnya dan Ayumi- _sama_ terpancing untuk tersenyum geli.

"Seharusnya kau tidak boleh tahu apa yang dilakukan pasangan suami istri. Aku akan menghadapinya dengan kasar. Apa kau paham?" ujar Kimiko kembali menirukan gaya Sara _naishinnō_ yang memarahinya lengkap dengan mimik serta ekspresinya beberapa waktu lalu saat ia memperhatikan Pangeran Hōjō yang sedang menikmati teh bersama Ayumi- _sama._ "Memangnya aku tidak paham?" Kimiko balik bertanya pada dirinya sendiri seolah apa yang baru saja dikatakan adalah jawaban dari dirinya yang ditujukan pada Sara _naishinnō_ waktu itu yang menegurnya.

"Aku dengar kepalanya terluka. Dia benar-benar berbeda dari yang aku kenal dulu. Bahkan berkelahi dengan Pangeran Kesepuluh. Belakangan ini, dia gadis yang paling menghibur," kata Pangeran Miroku memuji Kimiko.

"Ingatannya memang belum kembali, tapi dia lebih ramah dari sebelumnya. Dia sering kali mengejutkanku," cerita Ayumi- _sama_ dalam senyuman.

"Baiklah," ujar Kimiko kembali berlatih, mengulang kosa kata yang sama dengan membungkukkan badan, "baiklah," lanjutnya dengan tersenyum yang nampak aneh, senyuman terpaksa.

"Meskipun kemampuan merawat dirinya menjadi aneh," kata Ayumi - _sama_ berhenti sejenak, mengamati Kimiko dari kejauhan, "anak itu ... dia sangat mirip denganmu, Miroku."

Pangeran Miroku langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kimiko pada Ayumi- _sama,_ "Kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu?" protes Pangeran Miroku kesal.

"Tidak ada yang bisa melarangnya. Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak seorang pun bisa bayangkan. Dia sangat bebas. Dia suka hal-hal menyenangkan. Dia benci kekalahan dan selalu marah-marah. Aku akan percaya kalau dia jadi saudaramu," cerita Ayumi- _sama_ mendeskripsikan Kimiko dengan melirik Pangeran Miroku sambil tersenyum, "Miroku, saudaramu bukan aku melainkan Kimiko," lanjutnya dengan senyum manis.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu," ujar Pangeran Miroku yang seketika langsung membuat senyuman Ayumi- _sama_ sirna perlahan, Pangeran Miroku mendesah, "kau tahu betul," lanjutnya menurunkan nada suaranya.

Ayumi- _sama_ hanya bisa menatapnya dalam diam, Pangeran Miroku mengalihkan pandangannya pada alat musik yang berada di pangkuannya. Di saat yang hanya berjarak beberapa detik saja, Kimiko menyadari melihat Ayumi-s _ama_ berada di balai, lalu melambaikan tangannya untuk sekedar menyapa.

" _Oh, onee-sama!"_ panggil Kimiko untuk menyapa sang kakak.

— **o0o—**

Putra Mahkota Nakashimaru, Totosai, dan juga Pangeran Sesshōmaru berada di suatu ruangan yang ada di istana kekaisaran, di mana di hadapan mereka terdapat jejeran mayat yang tertutupi oleh kain berwarna putih, di ujung mayat itu terdapat dua pegawai kekaisaran yang bertugas untuk melakukan pembedahan terhadap mayat. Totosai menutup hidungnya, tak tahan mencium bau dari mayat yang sudah mulai membusuk, Pangeran Sesshōmaru melirik Totosai yang dari tadi bersembunyi di balik tiang yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat berdiri, perlahan datang dan berdiri di samping Pangeran Sesshōmaru.

Putra Mahkota Nakashimaru mulai membuka kain panutup pada mayat yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, memperhatikan mayat itu dengan cermat, membelokkan kepala mayat tersebut ke kanan dan ke kiri, kemudian ia membuka mulut mayat tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya Putra Mahkota Nakshimaru setelah membuka mulut mayat tersebut, hingga membuatnya memundurkan langkahnya karena refleks. Lidah mayat tersebut menghilang. Putra Mahkota Nakshimaru mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang adik, sedangkan Totosai masih menutup hidungnya dengan saputangan bersandar pada tiang yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk bersembunyi. Paham dengan kode yang diberikan oleh sang kakak, Pangeran Sesshōmaru langsung ikut mengecek mayat tersebut. Ia membuka mulut sang mayat dengan paksa, melihat secara detail mulut mayat tersebut seolah ada sesuatu yang tertinggal di dalamnya, menyadari hal yang sama dengan apa yang dilihat oleh kakaknya, perlahan ia mendongakkan kepala dan menatap sang kakak dengan melotot.

Putra Mahkota Nakashimaru bergegas mengecek mayat lainnya satu per satu dengan membuka mulutnya secara paksa, begitu pula Pangeran Sesshōmaru, Totosai yang penasaran dengan apa yang kedua pangeran itu lihat, akhirnya ia mencoba untuk mendekat ke salah satu mayat yang sudah dicek paling awal oleh kedua pangeran tersebut, mencondongkan tubuhnya, membuka mulut sang mayat, ia kini tahu apa yang dilihat oleh kedua pangeran bahwa lidah mayat-mayat yang berjejer rapi itu tidak memiliki lidah.

"Hoekk! Hoekkk!" Totosai memutuskan keluar setelah melihat satu mayat dengan menutup bibir hingga hidungnya dengan saputangan. Ia mual hebat.

Pangeran Sesshōmaru yang membuka mulut mayat yang letaknya paling ujung, lagi-lagi terkejut, tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilihatnya, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Putra Mahkota Nakashimaru dan mereka saling beradu pandang untuk beberapa saat.

Ketiganya berkumpul dalam ruangan yang ada di Menara Istana Perbintangan, Putra Mahkota Nakshimaru memilih untuk duduk di kursi yang biasa digunakan oleh Totosai, Totosai mondar-mandir tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi pada jejeran mayat. Pangeran Sesshōmaru berdiri di dekat tangga untuk turun yang berjarak beberapa langkah dari Totosai, ketiganya memikirkan tentang fenomena yang terjadi dan baru saja mereka lihat.

"Apa maksudmu kalau mereka kehilangan lidah mereka? Janji apa yang mereka buat dan dengan siapa, sehingga mereka mau memotong lidah mereka?" tanya Totosai penasaran, ia terus mondar-mandir layaknya orang bingung.

Pangeran Sesshōmaru dalam diam mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah lukisan yang tergantung di dinding ruangan, lukisan pada kanvas yang berbingkai nampak seperti api yang membakar orang.

"Bukankah kelompok pembunuh profesional bersedia melakukannya?" tanya Putra Mahkota Nakashimaru.

"Seperti Gum Gye? Atau Chil Sal?" Totosai mencoba menebak kelompok pembunuh profesioanl yang disebutkan oleh Putra Mahkota Nakshimaru, "itu bukan Heuk Sal Wol ..." lanjutnya mulai kebingungan.

Putra Mahkota bangkit, melangkahkan kakinya dan berdiri di dekat tangga yang letaknya tak jauh dari Totosai.

"Aku satu-satunya orang yang berpikir sekarang. Kau juga harus menyumbangkan pikiranmu," kata Totosai frustrasi melihat Pangeran Sesshōmaru yang terus terdiam menghadap lukisan.

"Itu neraka Daegyuhwan," kata Putra Mahkota Nakashimaru, "mereka memotong lidah mereka yang melakukan pembunuhan atau perzinahan," lanjutnya memberikan penjelasan mengenai lukisan yang menarik perhatian Pangeran Sesshōmaru.

Totosai mendesah, "Ini kebalikannya," jawab Totosai mengelus dada dengan menundukkan kepala.

Pangeran Sesshōmaru masih mengamati secara detail lukisan tersebut seolah ada magnet pada lukisan tersebut hingga ia tak mampu berpaling darinya. Totosai yang menundukkan kepala, perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya, seolah teringat akan sesuatu.

"Mereka sudah tidak punya lidah," ujar Totosai menerawang, mengingat sesuatu hal.

"Apa?" tanya Putra Mahkota Nakashimaru yang kebingungan dengan ucapan Totosai.

Totosai mengalihkan pandangannya pada Putra Mahkota Nakashimaru, "Bagaimana jika lidah mereka tidak dipotong, tapi mereka memang tidak punya lidah? Aku dengar kalau biarawan yang gagal menggunakan cara ini sebagai hukuman," kata Totosai mengutarakan pemikirannya.

Pangeran Sesshōmaru hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Totosai, namun ia menyimak apa yang dikatakan oleh sang ahli perbintangan tersebut dengan detail.

"Lanjutkan," perintah Putra Mahkota pada Totosai, ia ingin mengerti lebih jauh tentang apa yang dikatakan oleh ahli perbintangan yang sudah menjadi orang kepercayaan ayahnya.

"Begitu biarawan gagal, mereka akan dihukum, dikucilkan dari tempat suci. Dia bisa memanfaatkan mereka yang tidak memiliki lidah sebagai pembunuh. Pembunuh yang menyamar sebagai pemain akrobat dibiarkan masuk ke dalam istana kekaisaran," lanjut Totosai menerangkan.

Pangeran Sesshōmaru ikut mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Totosai, mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Totosai, seperti ia bisa membayangkan bahwa yang melakukan itu adalah kakaknya, Pangeran Naraku.

 _Darah tertumpah, seolah berada di balik tirai tipis, nampaklah sosok Pangeran Naraku yang membuka sarung pedangnya secara perlahan dengan tatapan kejamnya. Ia hanya duduk manis memainkan pedangnya, sedangkan orang suruhannya melaksanakan titah yang ia berikan bebrupa pembunuhan yang terencana, ia menikmati pemandangan itu seperti sudah biasa ia nikmati sebelumnya. Darah terpancar ke tirai yang menjadi pembatas ruangan yang digunakan oleh Pangeran Naraku bekerja dengan dunia luar, sedangkan Pangeran Naraku yang asyik memainkan pedang itu membuka sarung pedang dan mengamati ujung pedangnya dengan cermat, apakah ada perbedaan yang terdapat pada pedangnya atau tidak._

Lamunan Pangeran Sesshōmaru terbuyarkan saat Totosai ikut mengakhiri penjelasannya pada Putra Mahkota Nakashimaru.

Pangeran Sesshōmaru masih berdiri di empatnya dengan tatapan tajam menerawang ke depan, "Lalu ... siapa dalang dibalik semua ini?" tanya Pangeran Sesshōmaru, Totosai dan Putra Mahkota Nakashimaru mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Seseorang yang paling berkuasa berkuasa dari lainnya. Seseorang yang bisa bertemu dengan biarawan yang gagal tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya," kata Putra Mahkota berpendapat atas apa yang mereka diskusikan, "Totosai, cari tahu siapa saja orang yang paling sering keluar kota akhir-akhir ini," perintah Putra Mahkota Nakashimaru memberikan titah.

"Ya, Putra Mahkota," jawab Totosai mengerti dengan membungkukkan badan.

Tatapan tajam Pangeran Sesshōmaru berhenti, seakan-akan ia mengingat akan suatu hal yang hampir ia lupakan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Pangeran Sesshōmaru mendorong kakaknya ke tembok —keluar dari kamar, dengan tatapan marah Pangeran Sesshōmaru mencengkeram _suikan_ yang dikenakan oleh kakaknya itu dengan erat.

Pangeran Naraku mencoba untuk melepaskan cengkeraman Pangeran Sesshōmaru, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Pangeran Naraku menahan amarah.

"Itu kau, bukan? Kau yang berusaha membunuh Putra Mahkota," kata Pangeran Sesshōmaru terus terang pada sang kakak, tanpa basa-basi.

"Dasar keparat! Jangan coba menuduhku! Apa kau punya bukti?" Pangeran Naraku memperingatkan adiknya, keduanya saling menatap tajam.

Pangeran Sesshōmaru makin mengeratkan cengkeramannya, "Kau memanfaatkan pembunuh dari biarawan lalu membunuh mereka. Begitu, 'kan?" ucap Pangeran Sesshōmaru.

"Omong kosong! Lepaskan!" sangkal Pangeran Naraku atas tuduhan adiknya. Pangeran Naraku berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Pangeran Sesshōmaru kembali, namun Pangeran Sesshōmaru tak mengindahkan perkataannya, ia malah terus mengeratkan cengkeramannya.

"Apa ibu menyuruhmu?" tanya Pangeran Sesshōmaru dengan menatap mata Pangeran Naraku, Pangeran Naraku terdiam karena adiknya mampu menebaknya.

Pangeran Naraku gugup, dan itu terlihat dari matanya, "Apa?"

"Aku bilang apa ibu dibalik semua ini?" teriak Pangeran Sesshōmaru.

Pangeran Naraku menelan ludahnya, "Jangan berani menghina ibu kita!" teriak Pangeran Naraku membela sang ibu dan berhasil melepaskan diri dari Pangeran Sesshōmaru.

Pangeran Sesshōmaru nampak terkejut melihat reaksi sang kakak.

Di Istana Damiwon yang nampak sepi, Pangeran Inuyasha menuruni beberapa tangga, mendahului sang ibu. Ia memberikan lengannya agar ibunya bisa berpegangan padanya saat menuruni tangga. Ratu Inu Kimi tersenyum melihat tingkah anak bungsunya itu, dan menggandeng lengan anaknya saat menuruni tangga, beberapa dayang mengekori mereka di belakang. Dari kejauhan, Pangeran Sesshōmaru bersembunyi di balik tiang, melihat ibunya bersama adiknya yang tertawa bahagia. Pangeran Inuyasha menceritakan saat ia berkelahi di pasar dengan menunjukkan jurus yang ia gunakan pada sang ibu.

"Inuyasha, kau bisa kalah ..." kata Ratu Inu Kimi meminta anaknya untuk tidak melakukannya kembali, menggandeng anaknya menuruni tangga diiringi tawa lebar mereka.

Pangeran Sesshōmaru yang bersembunyi di balik tiang pun akhirnya membalikkan badannya, wajahnya muram dan sedih. Ia sengaja bersembunyi di balik tiang agar ibunya tidak melihatnya. Ratu Inu Kimi dengan tawa bahagia bercengkerama bersama Pangeran Inuyasha saat ia melewati pinggiram kolam pemandian.

* * *

Beberapa pelayan mengeluarkan banyak pakaian dari ruangan, meletakkannya di atas meja. Kimiko kebingungan kala memasuki ruangan tersebut, ia berpapasan dengan para pelayan yang membawa pakaian keluar ruangan, sedangkan pelayan lainnya menatanya dengan rapi di meja. Pelayan yang melihat keberadaan Kimiko pun langsung membungkukkan badan, begitu pula Kimiko.

"Yang ini juga," kata Ayumi- _sama_ pada pelayan, "yang ini juga sudah tua," lanjut Ayumi- _sama_ menyerahkan pakaiannya pada seorang pelayan. Pelayan tersebut membungkuk hormat dan pergi membawa pakaian tersebut keluar ruangan.

" _Onee-san,_ ada apa semua ini?" tanya Kimiko kebingungan.

Ayumi- _sama_ duduk pada kursi yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, "Pangeran sedang menyumbangkan makanan dan beberaa barang ke kota yang sedang dilanda cuaca dingin," jelas Ayumi- _sama_ pada Kimiko.

"Oh, begitu," jawab Kimiko mengerti, ia kembali melihat ke arah pintu yang digunakan oleh para pelayan, "Kau tidak akan pergi?" tanya Kimiko.

"Aku?" tanya Ayumi- _sama,_ ia berhenti sejenak, "Entahlah ... biasanya Pangeran akan pergi sendiri," lanjutnya menjelaskan.

"Hei ... kalau begitu kau harus menemaninya. Kau bisa membantunya bersama-sama di luar sana. Itu akan menyenangkan," kata Kimiko penuh semangat berusaha membujuk Ayumi- _sama_ untuk ikut. Ayumi- _sama_ terdiam menundukkan kepalanya, Kimiko meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat, "aku akan merias wajahmu juga," lanjut Kimiko mencoba untuk membujuk Ayumi- _sama._

Ayumi- _sama_ melirik Kimiko.

"Huh, bagaimana?" tanya Kimiko.

Ayumi- _sama_ tersenyum canggung, "Apa itu tidak apa-apa?"

Ayumi- _sama_ terus memperhatikan Kimiko dalam diam, sedangkan Kimiko mencoba alat _make up_ yang tersedia di zaman Heian yang tidak biasa ia gunakan.

"Ini untuk alis mata," ujar Kimiko pada dirinya sendiri sambil mencobanya di punggung tangannya, kemudian ia mengembalikan pensil alis tersebut ke wadahnya kembali. Tak sampi di situ, ia membuka wadah _make up_ lainnya, "apa ini bedak? Benar." Ayumi- _sama_ tersenyum hanya dengan melihat Kimiko yang mengamati satu per satu wadah yang berisi macam-macam _make up_ seperti perona bibir dan pipi.

Kimiko membalikkan badannya, memulai membentuk alis dengan pensil alis pada wajah Ayumi- _sama_ , "Aku bermimpi ... dalam mimpiku aku menjual alat rias," ucap Kimiko tersenyum sambil membentuk alis sebelah kanan Ayumi- _sama,_ "aku sudah sering merias orang seperti pelanggan dan teman. Sama sekali tidak membosankan. Bagaimana cara aku mengatakannya? Rasanya aku ini seperti orang penting," lanjutnya. Ayumi- _sama_ terdiam mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kimiko.

Seolah melalui mata Ayumi- _sama,_ Kimiko dapat memutar waktu kembali, waktu sebelum ia masuk terseret ke zaman Heian.

 _Di sebuah kamar, terlihat foto berpigura yang menampilkan potret diri Kagome bersama kekasihnya, Yamato. Di samping foto tersebut terdapat beberapa produk make up yang tertata rapi di atas meja. Kagome membantu merias wajah temannya, Hana untuk tampil cantik sebelum bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Di atas sofa, keduanya heboh dengan sendirinya, berdebat mengenai make up mana yang cocok untuk Hana berkencan, make up yang memenuhhi meja._

"Aku suka jika seseorang menjadi spesial berkat diriku. Perasaan bahwa aku butuhkan ... meskipun hanya khayalan kalau aku bisa membuat seseorang bahagia," lanjut Kimiko, namun bayangannya masih menampilkan dengan jelas tentang masa lalunya.

 _Kagome bersama Hana bercanda tawa memecah keheningan di ruangan tersebut, Kagome ikut mengerucutkan bibirnya kala ia merias bibir Hana mengenakan lipstick yang senada dengan warna bibirnya. Setelah selesai merias, Kagome memberikan cermin kecil pada Hana untuk melihat hasil riasannya, Hana yang puas dengan apa yang Kagome lakukan padanya pun memeluknya dengan bahagia —karena ia bingung harus mengutarakannya bagaimana. Kagome bekerja di sebuah toko make up dari sebuah merk make up terkenal, ia menyemptotkan tester sebuah parfum di tangan pelanggan agar bisa mencium aroma mawar dalam parfum yang dijualnya._

" _Ciumlah aromanya," kata Kagome pada seorang pelanggan setelah menyemprotkan sedikit tester pada punggung pelanggan tersebut, "aroma bunga mawar, enak bukan?" lanjut Kagome berpromosi. Pelanggan tersebut mencium punggung tangannya mengikuti perintah Kagome._

" _Ini produk yang bagus untuk orang yang sulit memilih warna baju," jelas Kagome pada pelanggan._

 _Kagome melihat kekasihnya lewat tepat di hadapan tokonya, sibuk memainkan ponselnya, melihat kekasihnya berada di depan toko, Kagome berjinjit, mencoba untuk memanggilnya berulang kali._

" _Hei!" panggil Kagome pelan pada kekasihnya, namun kekasihnya masih sibuk dengan ponselnya, tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kagome._

 _Kagome melambaikan tangannya kembali, mencoba untuk memanggil kekasihnya dengan cara itu, "Di sini," panggil Kagome pada Yamato, berharap laki-laki yang menjadi kekasihnya itu akan memalingkan wajah padanya. Kagome tersenyum, lalu mengambil gawainya yang terletak di meja kasir. Wallpaper depan di gawai Kagome menampilkan foto dirinya yang berada di taman, dan kekasihnya memeluknya dengan erat. Kagome mengusap layar itu, dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kekasihnya yang masih berdiri mematung di depan toko._

 _Kagome terkejut ketika melihat Hana langsung memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang seolah memberikan kejutan atas kedatangannya. Senyuman yang menghiasi wajah Kagome sirna setelah melihat kekasihnya bersama sahabatnya, Yamato mengalihkan membalikkan badannya dan mengelus kening Hana dengan manja, dan memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat sebagai sapaan._

"Tapi, aku membantu temanku menjadi cantik ..." _Kagome menjatuhkan ponselnya,_ "dan dia akan keluar, menemui kekasihnya," lanjutnya.

 _Pandangan Kagome masih terpaku melihat Yamato yang menggandeng mesra Hana, mereka memutuskan pergi dengan berpelukan sambil bersenda gurau layaknya pasangan yang baru dimabuk cinta. Ponsel Kagome yang terjatuh kembali terkunci, namun layarnya menyala dan kembali menampilkan foto dirinya yang dipeluk mesra oleh Yamato dari belakang._

"Aku benar-benar sudah dikhianati," Kimiko menghela napas, "mereka berdua sudah bohong padaku. Mereka mengambil semua simpananku, termasuk rumahku," lanjut Kimiko dengan mencoba perona bibir di punggung tangannya sebelum memoleskannya di bibir Ayumi- _sama._ Ayumi- _sama_ hanya terdiam menatap Kimiko lekat, merasa bahwa Kimiko telah bermimpi buruk.

"Tapi, aku sangat bodoh dan aku bahkan tidak berani mengatakan apa yang yang aku inginkan pada mereka," kata Kimiko, mengalihkan pandangan singkat pada Ayumi- _sama_ yang sedari tadi terus mengamatinya.

"Kau bermimpi buruk. Kau harus segera melupakan mimpi buruk seperti itu," kata Ayumi- _sama_ menasihati, Kimiko menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, dan memandang sosok yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Mimpi buruk?" tanya Kimiko tersenyum lebar dan menampilkan deret giginya yang rapi, "kau benar ... mungkin semua ini hanya mimpi buruk," lanjut Kimiko sambil mengoleskan perona bibir.

"Selesai!" seru Kimiko saat ia menyelesaikan riasan di wajah Ayumi- _sama,_ memegangi lengan panjang pakaiannya, mengambil cermin dan memberikannya pada Ayumi- _sama,_ "aku belum terbiasa dengan alat rias di sini, jadi aku masih sedikit merasa aneh. Bagaimana menurutmu? Kau terlihat cantik, 'kan?"

Ayumi- _sama_ terdiam melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin itu, kulit wajahnya yang tadinya pucat berubah menjadi lebih sehat.

"Bagaimana ..." Ia berhenti sejenak, memegangi pipinya dengan tangannya, seulas senyum menghiasi wajah cantiknya, "bagaimana kau membuat kulitku terlihat segar? Kau punya bakat untuk merias?" kata Ayumi- _sama_ takjub melihat riasan yang telah dilakukan oleh Kimiko di wajahnya, Kimiko tersenyum lebar melihat Ayumi - _sama_ begitu menyukai apa yang dilakukannya.

* * *

Di daerah yang terkena musibah, terlihat Pangeran Hōjō, Kikyō, dan beberapa pelayan lainnya membagikan bahan pangan berupa beras dan kacang-kacangan pada warga, terlihat banyak laki-laki membawa karung kecil yang mengantre ketika Pangeran Hōjō ataupun Kikyō memberikan bantuan bahan pangan, mereka membungkuk hormat mengucapkan rasa terima kasih.

"Terima kasih," ucap salah seorang warga yang baru saja mendapat gilirannya untuk menerima bahan pangan yang diberikan oleh Pangeran Hōjō.

Di tempat yang sama, berhadapan dengan tempat Pangeran Hōjō berdiri, Kimiko dan Ayumi- _sama_ memberikan baju dan juga kue pada deretan wanita yang ikut mengantre dengan rapi. Pangeran Hōjō memperhatikan istrinya yang nampak berbeda dari biasanya, istrinya yang biasanya terlihat pucat, kini wajahnya nampak lebih segar dan berseri. Ia tersenyum melihat istrinya yang terlihat lebih cantik.

Beberapa anak kecil mencuri-curi pandang untuk melihat Kimiko, Kimiko yang akhirnya menyadari bahwa beberapa anak kecil itu memandang dirinya pun langsung memanggilnya untuk datang padanya.

"Anak-anak, kemarilah!" panggilnya dengan ramah dan mengumbar senyum manisnya yang menawan. Dengan ragu-ragu, sekelompok anak perempuan itu akhirnya mendatangi Kimiko dan melihat di tempat kue yang ada di hadapan Kimiko, "Bagi dengan yang lainnya ya," lanjut Kimiko dengan membagikan kue tersebut secara merata pada sekelompok anak perempuan yang berada di hadapannya, Ayumi- _sama_ ikut senang melihat Kimiko dengan penuh perhatian membagikan kue itu.

Salah satu anak laki-laki yang tadinya berdiri di sekelompok anak perempuan itu langsung mengambil kue dari tangan temannya, padahal belum lama kue itu berada di genggaman si anak perempuan.

" _Arigatōgozaimashita,"_ ujar anak perempuan yang menggulung rambutnya menjadi dua bagian itu, ketika kue yang berada di tangannya langsung diambil oleh teman laki-lakinya, ia hanya terdiam menatap kepergian temannya dengan membawa kuenya.

"Hei kau!" teriak Kimiko langsung mengejarnya, Pangeran Hōjō melihat Kimiko memang benar-benar berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Kimiko berlari mengejar ke mana perginya anak laki-laki yang membawa kue temannya itu tanpa izin, dengan mengangkat sedikit pakaian yang ia kenakan, Kimiko terus berlari mengejarnya.

"Kemari!" kata Kimiko memperingatkan, "Kemari, kemari, kemari! Kemari kau!" Kimiko akhirnya berhasil menangkap anak laki-laki yang membawa kue temannya itu.

Kimiko berjongkok di hadapan anak laki-laki itu agar tingginya setara dengan si anak kecil, "Boleh atau tidak mengambil makanan temanmu?" tanya Kimiko dengan sedikit menggoyangkan tubuh anak itu.

Anak itu dalam diam hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kimiko mencubit gemas pipi si anak laki laki itu, "Apa kau ingin melakukannya lagi atau tidak? kau tahu, 'kan?" pinta Kimiko pada si anak kecil itu untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi.

Pangeran Hōjō kembai tersenyum melihat tingkah Kimiko.

Kimiko bangkit, "Ayo, kita pergi!" ajak Kimiko pada si anak laki-laki itu untuk mengembalikannya pada temannya. Di saat yang bersamaan, Kimiko sadar bahwa Pangeran Hōjō sedang menatapnya, ia melambaikan tangannya seolah menyapa Pangeran Hōjō setelah beberapa lama tidak bertemu, tanpa sadar Pangeran Hōjō melambaikan tangannya dengan mengumbar senyuman lebar, sadar bahwa banyak orang yang mungkin menyadari apa yang baru dilakukannya, ia langsung berpura-pura sedang mengusir lalat yang seolah ada di hadapannya.

Di toko obat-obatan herbal yang lokasinya tidak begitu jauh, nampak seorang pengunjung yang baru keluar dari toko dengan membawa beberapa bungkus obat yang telah diresepkan tabib padanya, seorang pengunjung wanita juga terlihat melihat bahan obat-obatan herbal yang berada di depan toko.

"Ya, tolong siapkan itu untukku," kata Pangeran Hōjō pada sang tabib.

"Ya," jawab tabib itu mengerti dengan perintah Pangeran Hōjō.

Kimiko berkutat pada deretan tanaman obat herbal yang berada di dalam ruangan, dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya, ia menciumi satu per satu obat-obatan herbal yang dijual sang tabib. Ketika ia baru menciumi bahan satu ke bahan yang lain, senyum lebarnya menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Pangeran Hōjō menyingkap tirai yang terbuat dari bambu, yang memisahkan antar ruang sebagai pengganti pintu, melihat Kimiko yang sedang asyik menciumi semua bahan herbal.

Kimiko mencium salah satu bahan yang terlihat seperti biji-bijian, setelah itu ia meletakkan kembali di tempatnya, mengambil bahan yang lain untuk ia cium aromanya, Pangeran Hōjō berjalan mendekat ke arahnya yang masih asyik dengan bahan herbal, Pangeran Hōjō ikut sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya seperti yang dilakukan oleh Kimiko.

"Aku tidak tahu kau tertarik dengan hal ini," komentar Pangeran Hōjō melihat wajah senang Kimiko.

Kimiko berdiri tegak, senyum indahnya menghiasi wajahnya, "Setelah aku datang ke sini ...," menyadari apa yang dikatakannya akan terasa janggal, secepat yang ia bisa, Kimiko meralat perkataannya, "maksudku setelah aku terluka, aku bahagia melihat hal yang aku ingat."

"Ini bawang bombay, kacang hijau, bunga mangkok, dan lengkuas," ucap Kimiko sambil menunjuk semua bahan obat herbal yang terdapat di dalam kotak.

"Huh, kapan kau belajar semua ini? Aku bahkan tidak tahu semua ini," kata Pangeran Hōjō heran.

"Aku pernah membuat sabun," ucap Kimiko.

"Sabun?" tanya Pangeran Hōjō yang terlihat kebingungan dengan istilah yang Kimiko pakai. Kimiko baru menyadari bahwa zaman Heian belum terdapat istilah sabun.

"Oh ... itu untuk mandi. Alat untuk mandi," ralat Kimiko.

"Ah, alat untuk mandi," kata Pangeran Hōjō mengulang tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"Semua bahan-bahan ini digunakan untuk membuat produk perawatan kulit. Jika kau gunakan ini untuk mandi, akan membuat kulitmu sangat halus," terang Kimiko pada Pangeran Hōjō dengan antusias.

"Ah, aku harus membuatnya untuk istrimu," seru Kimiko dengan senang.

Tabib datang dengan membawa dua kotak tumpukan obat yang dipesan oleh Pangeran Hōjō sambil berseru, "Ini obat untuk istrimu," kata si tabib menunjuk dua kotak tumpukan obat, "dan ini obat luka yang kau minta," lanjut sang tabib dengan memberikan secawan kecil yang berada di tangan kanannya.

"Ya, terima kasih," ucap Pangeran Hōjō sambil menerima obat itu dari tangan si tabib.

"Ya," jawab si tabib dengan membungkuk hormat, lalu kembali ke ruangannya.

Kimiko kembali berkutat pada bahan-bahan obat herbal yang berada di kotak, Pangeran Hōjō tersenyum tak menduga bahwa Kimiko akan begitu menyukai bahan-bahan produk herbal itu, "Kimiko ..." panggil Pangeran Hōjō.

"Ya?" jawab Kimiko menoleh pada Pangeran Hōjō.

"Gunakan ini," kata Pangeran Hōjō mengulurkan tangan dengan sebuah cawan kecil berisi obat herbal. Kimiko terdiam memandang Pangeran Hōjō yang terlihat seperti perhatian kepadanya.

"Seorang wanita seharusnya tidak memiliki bekas luka di tubuhnya," kata Pangeran Hōjō menunjuk ke arah leher Kimiko yang dibalut dengan perban berwarna putih.

"Ah ..." Kimiko tersenyum lebar, "Terima kasih," lanjutnya dengan membungkuk. Kemudian Kimiko memilih untuk duduk di tempat yang lokasinya tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Kimiko membuka cawan kecil itu, mencium aroma yang menyeruak keluar dari cawan itu, membuka balutan perban yang menutupi lehernya itu, sedangkan Pangeran Hōjō kembali meneliti jumlah obat yang terbungkus untuk istrinya itu apakah sudah benar atau belum, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kimiko yang terlihat kesusahan saat mengoleskan obat di lehernya kala tidak ada cermin untuk melihatnya apakah ia mengoleskannya pada lokasi yang tepat atau tidak.

Kimiko terus mengoleskan obat yang berbentuk salep itu dengan mengira-ngira bahwa ia sudah tepat, Pangeran Hōjō tersenyum melihat Kimiko, meletakkan obat untuk istrinya sejenak di lantai, kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah Kimiko untuk membantunya mengoleskan obatnya. Pangeran Hōjō langsung merebut cawan berisi obat itu dari tangan Kimiko, menyibakkan rambut panjang Kimiko yang akan mengganggunya saat ia mengoleskan obat. Namun, Kimiko gugup ketika Pangeran Hōjō memegang rambut panjangnya untuk menyingkirkannya agar tidak terkena obat.

Mata Pangeran Hōjō beradu tatap dengan Kimiko sejenak, kemudian senyum lebarnya kembali tersungging di bibirnya, "Aku hanya khawatir kalau lukanya akan bertambah parah. Aku bisa memanggilkan tabib jika kau tak mau diolesi," jelas Pangeran Hōjō melihat tatapan mata Kimiko yang gugup, lalu ia mencoba mengoleskan dengan tangan kanannya di leher Kimiko yang terluka. Pangeran Hōjō menatapnya singkat, ia pun jadi ikut merasakan gugup seperti yang dialami oleh Kimiko, tapi ia berusaha untuk tenang saat mengoleskannya.

Kimiko yang gugup pun sering kali melirikkan matanya pada Pangeran Hōjō, menggenggam erat tangannya, ia berusaha mencari objek untuk membantu dirinya menghilangkan rasa gugup yang dialaminya.

Kimiko berjalan melewati danau bersama dengan Pangeran Hōjō yang berada di depannya, hanya terpaut beberapa langkah kaki, melihat sosok Pangeran Hōjō dari belakang, Kimiko seperti mengharapkan sosok pria yang sangat perhatian dan juga baik hati untuk dirinya kelak. Di sisi lain jalan, Ayumi - _sama_ terlihat khawatir sedang menunggu kedatangan suaminya yang belum kunjung datang bersama beberapa pelayan.

"Nyonya, Pangeran datang." Kikyō memberitahu kedatangan Pangeran Hōjō pada Ayumi- _sama._

Ayumi- _sama_ langsung membalikkan badannya menyambut kedatangan suaminya, sedangkan para pelayan memberikan salam hormat bagi sang pangeran. Kimiko yang berada di belakang Pangeran Hōjō tersenyum lebar, Kikyō berjalan menghampirinya. Pangeran Hōjō membebrikan dua kotak tumpukan obat untuk istrinya itu kepada pelayan yang berada di belakang Ayumi- _sama,_ Ayumi- _sama_ mengelap keringat pada wajah Pangeran Hōjō, Kimiko yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka bersama Kikyō pun seolah tersadar bahwa Pangeran Hōjō adalah suami dari sepupunya sendiri.

Sesampainya di kamar, Kimiko langsung meletakkan dua kotak tumpukan obat untuk Ayumi- _sama_ di lantai, bergegas membuka selimut, Pangeran Hōjō membaringkan istrinya yang sudah terlelap di ranjang dengan perlahan, lalu menutupi tubuh istrinya dengan selimut. Kimiko merapikan selimutnya di bagian kaki, tak sengaja menyentuh sedikit tangan Pangeran Hōjō yang juga merapikan selimut —memastikan selimut tersebut menutupi tubuh istrinya.

Kimiko mengalihkan pandangannya pada Pangeran Hōjō yang terdiam, menarik tangannya dengan terburu-buru, melangkah mundur dengan pelan agar tak menimbulkan suara, dan akhirnya memilih keluar dari kamar sepupunya. Pangeran Hōjō kembali merapikan selimut untuk istrinya, setelah dirasa rapi, ia duduk di kursi yang terdapat di samping ranjang. Ia terdiam untuk beberapa waktu lamanya, merasakan hal yang aneh saat dirinya tidak sengaja menyentuh tangan Kimiko, lalu duduk mengamati istrinya yang sudah tidur terlelap. Di luar, Kimiko memegangi tangannya yang masih gugup karena sentuhan yang tak sengaja oleh Pangeran Hōjō, ia menggelengkan kepalanya , berusaha melupakan apa yang baru saja dialaminya.

Kimiko menumpuk batu dengan bentuk menyerupai gunung di halaman di dekat kuil untuk beribadah. Di tumpukan batu lainnya yang sudah menyerupai gunung, terdapat lilin yang menyala untuk meneranginya. Kimiko mulai berdoa seperti yang dilakukan oleh Ayumi- _sama_ seorang diri.

Kimiko menutup kedua matanya, _"Okā-san_... kau pasti sedang menangis sekarang. Kau tidak perlu menangis seperti itu. Aku baik-baik saja," Kimiko menghirup napas berat, "Sejujurnya ... hatiku bimbang. Aku katakan pada diriku sendiri kalau aku tidak boleh bimbang."

Kimiko membuka matanya, "Tapi, aku tersentuh dan keyakinanku goyah," kata Kimiko mengakui perasaannya yang tidak bisa dibendung lagi, sebuah perasaan yang seharusnya tak ia miliki pada Pangeran Hōjō.

Kimiko berjalan pulang dengan sedikit mengangkat pakaiannya agar tidak terinjak, melihat Pangeran Sesshōmaru yang duduk sendirian, menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan mengamati Pangeran Sesshōmaru yang duduk terdiam di kegelapan malam. Kimiko menggelengkan kepalanya, tanpa menyapa Pangeran Sesshōmaru, ia langsung berjalan menuju ke kamarnya. Pangeran Sesshōmaru menundukkan kepalanya, menghela napas berat dengan menutup kedua matanya. Tak berselang lama, kedua matanya kembali terbuka, seolah melalui sebuah perhitungan cermat, sebuah keputusan besar telah diambilnya dengan berat hati.

Keeseokan paginya, Pangeran Sesshōmaru sudah menunggangi kudanya menuju seuatu tempat, melewati hutan seorang diri, tatapn tajam seorang pembunuh dapat terlihat di matanya dengan jelas, ia memacu kudanya dengan cepat. Sementara Putra Mahkota Nakashimaru dan Totosai keluar dari gerbang istana kekaisaran diikuti pasukan istana.

"Aku sudah menemukan tempat persembunyian para pembunuh," kata Totosai sebelumnya.

Pangeran Sesshōmaru telah sampai di sebuah kuil yang dibangung di atas tebing, mengamati sekitarnya, tak berselang lama ia sudah menaiki tangga menuju kuil tersebut seorang diri hanya dengan berbekalkan sebuah pedang. Ketika ia masuk ke dalam kuil tersebut, bangunannya terlihat sepi seolah tak ada penghuninya, namun ada api unggun yang masih menyala. Ia melangkah dengan hati-hati, memasuki bagian tengah bangunan kuil tersebut, mengamati semua ruangan tersebut dengan detail, ia menutup kedua matanya sejenak, merasakan kehadiran lawannya.

Seolah ada yang mengincar kehadiran Pangeran Sesshōmaru, seseorang melihatnya melihatnya melalui celah yang ada. Tak berselang lama, ketika ia membuka kedua matanya, seorang ninja melempar belati ke arahnya, dengan mudah Pangeran Sesshōmaru menangkisnya dengan pedang. Dua orang ninja datang dengan melempar belati seperti yang sebelumnya, tak berbeda jauh dari apa yang dilakukannya di awal, Pangeran Sesshōmaru menampiknya dengan mudah hanya dengan sebilah pedang. Dua belati itu menancap pada tiang penyangga bangunan, sebuah tombak dilontarkan dari dalam ruangan hampir mengenai tubuh Pangeran Sesshōmaru, ia menghindarinya dengan membuat gerakan memutar.

Dua orang turun dari atap, dengan berbekal pedang, dua orang itu berniat membunuh Pangeran Sesshōmaru. Setelah beradu pedang untuk beberapa waktu melawan Pangeran Sesshōmaru, Pangeran Sesshōmaru menebas leher orang itu hingga orang tersebut jatuh menimpa beberapa tembikar yang ada, tinggal satu orang yang masih berusaha melawan Pangeran Sesshōmaru. Namun, Pangeran Sesshōmaru dengan mudah menebas lawannya di bagian perutnya.

Puluhan orang akhirnya keluar dari dalam ruangan untuk mengepungnya, dengan wajah yang ditutupi kain hitam hingga menutupi hidung, menodong Pangeran Sesshōmaru menggunakan pedang. Dengan tatapan tajam, Pangeran Sesshōmaru mengamati sekitar.

Tatapan Pangeran Sesshōmaru tak memperlihatkan rasa takut sedikit pun, "Siapa pemimpin di sini? Keluarlah!"

Tidak ada seorang pun yang keluar dari balik ruangan, puluhan orang yang mengepungnya itu justru semakin mendekat untuk menyerang Pangeran Sesshōmaru.

"Apa tidak ada dari kalian yang bisa bicara?" tanya Pangeran Sesshōmaru mengamati sekelilingnya.

Seseorang yang berada di hadapan Pangeran Sesshōmaru tepat, mengambil kesempatan lengahnya Pangeran Sesshōmaru untuk menyerang. Namun, rencananya gagal ketika ia mulai bergerak maju, Pangeran Sesshōmaru menyadari kedatangannya, langsung menangkis pedang lawan dan memukul kepala lawan yang botak itu menggunakan sisi pedang yang tumpul, suara pedang yang berbenturan dengan kepala terdengar memantul, Pangeran Sesshōmaru meletakkan sisi pedang yang tidak tumpul ke sisi leher lawan, menatap mata sang lawan dan untuk sejenak ia mengamati puluhan orang yang mengepung dirinya.

Tanpa rasa belas kasihan, Pangeran Sesshōmaru langsung menebas leher sang lawan yang mengenakan kain hitam sebagai cadar itu dengan mudahnya, darah langsung menyembur mengenai sebagian wajahnya, orang itu langsung terkapar di samping Pangeran Sesshōmaru berdiri.

"Siapa yang membuat tempat menjijikkan ini? Siapa orangnya?" teriak Pangeran Sesshōmaru, dengan gerakan yang membabi buta, sebuah perkelahian tidak bisa untuk dihindari lagi, dengan keterampilan ilmu seni bela diri yang dimilikinya, Pangeran Sesshōmaru langsung membunuh belasan orang tanpa ampun.

Putra Mahkota Nakashimaru dan Totosai berada dalam perjalanan menuju tempat si pembunuh, memacu kudanya untuk berlari lebih cepat menembus hutan. Keterampilan ilmu seni bela diri yang dikuasai oleh Pangeran Sesshōmaru tidak bisa dianggap remeh, dalam sekali jalan ia menghunuskan pedangnya pada sepuluh orang dalam sekali tebas, gerakan itu berhasil membuat lawan tak bernyawa lagi. Seorang ninja berhasil melukai lengan kanannya, ia langsung membunuh orang itu, kembali melawan puluhan orang dengan belati kecil yang sengaja ia pasang di kakinya.

Pangeran Sesshōmaru membunuh semuanya hanya berbekal pedang dan belati kecil, dalam sekali ayunan saja semuanya tumbang tak bernyawa. Putra Mahkota Nakashimaru dan Totosai memacu kudanya agar lebih cepat berlari menuju tempat tujuan. Lawan kembali datang dari sisi kiri dan berusaha mengepung Pangeran Sesshōmaru, membuat Pangeran Sesshōmaru mampu menebasnya dalam sekali ayunan pedang saja. Noda darah banyak yang menempel di wajahnya yang tidak tertutupi oleh pedang, membalikkan tubuhnya dengan napas tersengal-sengal, mengamati lawannya yang tak bernyawa itu satu per satu.

Pangeran Sesshōmaru melangkahkan kakinya untuk maju ke depan, baru beberapa langkah yang ia pijakkan, pintu ruangan tersebut rusak dan terlempar begitu saja, memperlihatkan sosok biksu dengan tongkatnya. Biksu itu melangkahkan kakinya ke luar ruangan, mendekat ke arah Pangeran yang hanya berjarak kurang lebih lima langkah. Biksu itu menyapa Pangeran Sesshōmaru terlebih dahulu dengan membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

"Apa kau yang bertanggung jawab di tempat ini?" tanya Pangeran Sesshōmaru langsung.

Biksu itu memandang mayat yang berserakan di sisi kanan maupun kiri, "Orang-orang ini dibebani oleh dosa-dosa mereka sendiri. Mereka dihukum dengan dipotong lidahnya. Aku ditugaskan untuk mengawasi mereka," jelas sang biksu.

"Kalau begitu, kau mengatakan kalau yang harus aku lakukan adalah menyingkirkanmu," kata Pangeran Sesshōmaru enteng, tanpa beban.

"Untuk siapa sebenarnya kau melakukan ini? Apa ibumu tahu soal ini, Pangeran?" tanya sang biksu mencoba untuk mengulur sedikit waktu dengan nada yang mengejek.

Pangeran Sesshōmaru tersenyum simpul, "Ini tempat di mana orang tidak bisa bicara," Pangeran Sesshōmaru mengarahkan pedangnya pada biksu, "tapi, orang yang banyak bicara ada di sini," lanjut Pangeran Sesshōmaru memperlihatkan pedangnya yang masih tercium bau anyir di ujung pedangnya.

Biksu itu menatap pedang Pangeran Sesshōmaru yang masih melekat dengan noda darah, Pangeran Sesshōmaru mengeratkan genggamannya pada pedangnya, ia mengayunkan pedangnya yang langsung dilawan oleh biksu itu menggunakan tongkatnya. Ketika biksu itu mencoba untuk kembali memukul Pangeran Sesshōmaru, ia membuat celah di bagian perut yang bisa dengan mudah digapai oleh Pangeran Sesshōmaru hanya dengan menebasnya dengan sekali ayunan pedang. Pangeran Sesshōmaru yang jago ilmu seni bela diri itu tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada untuknya, ia menghunuskan pedangnya pada bagian perut biksu itu dari semua sisi, membuat sang biksu bertahan untuk berdiri dengan bertumpu pada tongkatnya.

Pangeran Sesshōmaru membalikkan badannya, berjalan mendekat ke arah biksu itu, tanpa ampun Pangeran Sesshōmaru kembali menyerang sang biksu dengan menusukkan pedangnya di bagian perut.

"Kau bisa hidup karena Ratu. Jadi, matilah demi Ratu," bisik Pangeran Sesshōmaru semakin menusukkan pedangnnya lebih dalam, hingga pekikan rasa sakit keluar dari bibir biksu itu, mendengar itu Pangeran Sesshōmaru langsung menarik pedangnya. Biksu itu akhirnya mati di tangan Pangeran Sesshōmaru, jatuh terkapar dengan posisi tengkurap.

Pangeran Sesshōmaru berjalan meninggalkan kuil yang baginya menjijikkan itu dengan pedang yang masih ada bekas noda darah, dan menetes jatuh ke tanah. Terlihat kuil yang baru saja ditinggalkannya beberapa saat yang lalu sudah terbakar oleh si jago merah dengan jilatan api yang berkobar. Sesampainya di tempat, Putra Mahkota dan Jimong beserta rombongan pasukan istana melihat kondisi kuil yang sudah hangus terbakar.

Totsai terkejut melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya, kuil yang sudah terbakar hampir seluruhnya itu seolah tak menyisakan apapun.

"Totosai, apa kau yakin ini tempatnya?" tanya Putra Mahkota Nakashimaru sedikit ragu melihat tempat tersebut sudah dilahap oleh api,

"Ya, aku yakin," jawab Totosai, "apa yang sudah terjadi si ini?" Totosai bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di kuil tersebut sebelum kedatangan mereka.

"Matikan apinya sekarang! Cari orang yang selamat jika ada!" perintah Putra Mahkota Nakashimaru pada para pasukan istana yang berada di belakangnya.

"Ya, Putra Mahkota," jawab mereka serempak, bergegas masuk ke dalam kuil yang terbakar.

"Neraka Daegyuhwan," gumam Totosai melihat kobaran api tersebut seperti yang tergambar pada lukisan yang menggantung di ruangannya.

* * *

Seseorang masuk ke dalam kamar Ratu Inu Kimi, Ratu Inu Kimi terlihat tidur dengan pulasnya di bawah selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ratu Inu Kimi terbangun melihat bayangan yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sebuah pedang berlumuran penuh dengan darah terlihat, dalam diam Ratu Inu Kimi langsung bangun dalam posisi duduk memeluk selimut.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Ratu Inu Kimi dengan nada takut.

"Ini aku, Ibu," jawab Pangeran Sesshōmaru memberitahukan kedatangannya pada ibunya.

Pangeran Sesshōmaru melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah ranjang, bersamaan dengan itu Ratu Inu Kimi bergerak mundur memegangi selimut agar menutupi tubuhnya, "Beraninya kau datang ke sini?"

Pangeran Sesshōmaru kembali melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Ratu Inu Kimi, Ratu Inu Kimi terkejut ketika wajah Pangeran Sesshōmaru terpantul oleh cahaya penerangan malam, menampilkan Pangeran Sesshōmaru yang tersenyum dengan bekas noda darah yang masih menempel di wajahnya.

* * *

— **TO BE CONTINUED—**

* * *

 **Reviewers' Corner :** ini adalah tempat atau sebut saja rubrik untuk berdiskusi dengan para pembaca yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk memberikan jejak di kolom review tulisan ini di chapter sebelumnya, baik yang _log-in_ maupun tidak. Baik, kini saatnya membalas review sambil berdiskusi (?)

 **Dianzu:** Selamat akhirnya menemukan tulisan ini! Terima kasih atas semangatnya ;)

 **Tarantulla:** Untuk endingnya ya? Ama atau tidaknya dengan di drama, hm, lihat saja nanti bagaimana ;)) atas keberatanmu, aku tampung dan kupertimbangkan ya. Ini sudah dilanjut kok ;))

 **Taisho No Miko:** hahaha iya kak, mereka mirip banget. Awas nanti jatuh cinta lho sama Kimiko, eakkk ;))

* * *

Daftar musik yang diputar kala menulis dan penyuntingan:

긴 밤이 오면 (When Night Falls) – Eddy Kim

내 마음 들리나요 (Can You Hear My Heart?) – Epik High (Feat. 이하이—Lee Hi)

Be With You – Akdong Musician (AKMU)

허수아비 (Scarecrow) – Lee Hi

MISSING U – Lee Hi

BLACK [feat. SKY FERREIRA] – G-DRAGON

Black (feat. Jennie Kim of YG New Artist) – G-DRAGON

개소리 (BULLSHIT) – G-DRAGON

Think About You (Prod. by Lee Chanhyuk of Akdong Musician) – Younha

허세 (Hashtag) (Prod. by 타블로—Tablo) – Younha

비가와 (Rain) – SOYOU & BAEKHYUN

아니라고 (I MISS YOU BAD) – iKON

마지막처럼 (As If It's Your Last) – BLACKPINK

Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan atau berkomentar soal cerita ini, katakan saja lewat kolom review, nanti akan saya balas di _Reviewers' Corner_ di chapter selanjutnya. Sampai jumpa ^3^

Salam hangat,

Emma Griselda

Surakarta, 30 Maret 2018


End file.
